Yugioh 7D's The Supreme Dragon King
by Sonicdudes2000
Summary: This is the journey of a man named Dragen who is the last one that can stand up to Zarc, before his last turn he reflect on his life and how it lead up to this, and how it all lead up to this final duel with him and Zarc with the fate of the four dimension on the line if he loses. the artwork is From my friend on Deviantart called JackbUchiha, check him out.
1. Chapter 1 Beacon of Hope

**Chapter?**

This is the final duel. The duel to choose the fate of the four dimension. We see these two titan duelist battle out with everything they got. One of the two duelists was standing in a spot under the neck of his giant dragon that towers over every creature on the field. And its four servant Dragons around it and two monsters in two separate beams of little with one having the number 13 under and the other had the number zero under other duelist stood on top of a castle-like building with his trusty dragon that has never let him down, that was ready to face the five dragons that the opponent controls.

The duelist with the superior number of cards on the field was demon like with red and green hair with shining yellow eyes and ripped up green pants, he had gray skin with demonic wings and claws for feet and hands. His duel disk was red handguard with a yellow energy blade to place cards on, but on the left side extend with green energy in the shape of a hook.

The other one that is facing the Odds was different than you might think, his skin color was a dark red with red trench coat with the tail end of it looks torn up, he had claw-like hands and feet like you think a demon would have He also had large dark red hair with five spikes but one on each side were replace with large horns that look like you see the devils had and he was also sporting red locks but all were going down. This duelist had a duel disk that was more tech base that really doesn't match his look, it was futuristic and huge, with a red energy blade to place cards on to play duel monsters.

Zarc controlled in his pendulum Zones Supreme King Gate Zero which a metal thing in the shape of a zero, and Supreme Gate Infinity a metal thing in the shape of the infinity symbol. his biggest monster is a giant black, gold with energy lines on the massive dragon that was as big as a skyscraper. the other four were corrupted versions of Odd-Eyes, Starving Venom, Clear Wing, and Dark Rebellion.

 **Supreme King Dragon Zarc Attack 4000**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd Eyes Attack 2500**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing Attack 2500**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion Attack 2500**

 **Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom Attack 2800**

 **Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero**

 **Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity**

Dragen had only his trusty Dragon, it was a red armor Dragon that was slightly humanoid. it has Dual color eyes with one being red and the other being its face, it had a Golden mask over the right side of its face that covers the top of its mouth and loops around the blue orb on its forehead. it also had golden metal horns on both sides of its head, it has orbs inside of them which were red and blue. on its chest, it had a golden plate with a large blue crystal at the center on it.

The dragon had humanoid hands with claws for figures, it has had wrist red gold armor. it also had slightly humanoid dragon legs with red and gold armor covering them. its wing were slightly robotic like, it had metallic wings which when ready to fly at great speed or charging up attacks, it forms blue energy spikes that form the underside of the wings, the metal wing parts have a large orb inside of them, one of the rights was red matching his right red eye, and the other side had a blue eye and blue orb in its wing. it also had a long red armor tail with a gold trident piece at the tip. the Dragon bigger then the smaller dragons put not bigger than Supreme King Dragon Zarc.

 **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Wing Dragon Attack 5000**

And he also had one face down but Zarc wasn't scared of what could this single guy do against a god. So Zarc drew a card then he said in a very demonic voice.

 **"It's my turn, I Draw! I first I will use Starve Venom effect to gain the effect of a monster in your graveyard and that one will be your Odd Eyes legendary Dragon swordsman which if there are more than two faces up Odd Eyes monsters on the field, its attack points are double so Starve Venom is stronger than you stupid number card."** He said this has the tentacles on the back of Starve Venom pulled out of a purple portal and pulled out a Knight that look similar to Dragen, and then a hole in Starve Venom's chest open and swallow the brave warrior in one bite.

 **Starving Venom Attack 5600**

Then Starve Venom Started to charge his attack, from it back comes red energy vines with small light blue orbs inside of them. and was about to fire at Odd-Eyes Rebellion Wing Dragon, Dragen quickly discard a card to use its effect, he said to Zarc.

"By sending Odd Eyes Violet Poison Magician from my hand to the graveyard I can increase my monsters attack by 1200 points, which is more than your corrupt version of Starving Venom." He finishes as he send that card to the graveyard and his mighty Dragon got stronger way more power then Starving Venom was.

 **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Wing Dragon Attack 6200**

Starving Venom orbs blast a beam and form a larger beam at Odd-Eyes Rebellion Wing Dragon. Rebellion Wing dodges the blast then fire back with a power blue flame energy, the attack consumes Starving Venom, nothing was left of the monster.

But Zarc wasn't worried since he would be gaining life points but soon change he realized something was wrong, he lost life points!? Dragen was chuckling at Zarc shock face and yelled at Dragen.

 **"What did you do you, False King!"** Dragen then got a card from his grave and show it to Zarc, it was Odd-Eyes Gentlemen Swordplayer and then explain to Zarc.

"By banishing Odd Gentlemen Swordplayer, I can negate the effects of one card on the field as long as it stays on the field so you have your Supreme King Gate Zero will not negate damage anymore which means Supreme King Gate Infinity's effect can't happen and you won't be gaining any more life points." He said. everyone in all the four dimension watch this duel of these two titans of dueling. Zarc was now furious as he shouted.

 **"Dark Rebellion attack his pathetic monster! I activate Dark Rebellion's effect, by removing an overlay unit, I can take the attack of your Rebellion Wing Dragon, and give it to Dark Rebellion!"** Dark Rebellion's wings open up and pulse with purple electricity, then it launches the purple electricity at Odd-Eyes Rebellion wing Dragon. Dragen was not going down without giving his all and then some.

"I play one of Odd-Eyes Rebellion Wing Dragon's abilities, once per either player turn I can negate and destroy the activation of a card effect and add it as an overlay unit for my Dragon, but since it's a monster my Dragon gain it's original attack points to its own Attack points!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Wing Dragon starts glowing light blue and blasts blue energy at Dark Rebellion, it overpowers the purple lighting of Dark rebellion and consume the XYZ monster and change it into a golden shape T with blue energy center. and then Dark Rebellion power was now flowing within Rebellion Wing giving it even more power.

 **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Wing Dragon Attack 8700 OU +1**

Zarc was losing his cool, Dragen would be smirking if he had a mouth at the moment if he keeps Zarc angry he going to easier to catch him off guard and finish this duel and save the dimension, but what will happen to Yuya? he didn't have time to dwell on it.

 **"Clear Wing Attack Odd-Eyes Rebellion Wing Dragon, So I can F***ing murder this False Dragon user and destroy all the dimensions!"** Dragen then plays his trap Scarp Iron Scarecrow to negate Clear Wings attack. Dragen survive this turn but he won't be able to do this forever, he got to end this duel in his next turn, but to do that he going to have to use his trump card. Zarc then shouted.

 **"I play the spell card called Supreme King Hatred! for every Dragon-type monster on the field you take a thousand points of damage so prepare for all your hope being crush!"**

Then Supreme King Dragon Zarc shot a dark green beam of fire at Dragen, Odd-Eyes shot his spiral flame strike, and Clear Wing launch a light green beam, all at Dragen! there combine attack launch Dragen back hitting a wall behind him making a make-shift Dragen size hole in the wall. he then fell onto the floor, he then revert back to his normal stat which means he got regular skin color, he had a torn blue jacket with a dark gray formal shirt with a high collar, he also had a red tie to top off his fancy top. he wore dark blue jeans with two small belts on either side of his hips. he also had leather style shoes. his locks were a dark green color instead of dark red. as he slowly got up Zarc start to taunt the down duelist.

 **"The Mighty Dragen having trouble defeating little old Zarc!? I thought you be the one in the lead but it seems I have, I thought you were the duelist that had surpassed all duelist, the King of Dragons, Maser of all summoning!"** Dragen slowly stood up and he knew it all came down this turn and he got nothing left, he doesn't have enough chaos energy to go back to his previous form so he most use his ultimate form. he closes his eyes and took a deep breath in, blue energy starts to form around him, consuming him, then the blue energy turns a lighter color almost silver?

once he glows faded from him they could see his once red and green hair was now a silver-white, and when he opened his eyes they were silver-white like his hair. he breathed out and now he was ready to end this put first he pulls out from his pants pocket a small black box and he remembers how he got here, and all the people he lost due... how this Duelist with a Noble Heart got to this point.

 **(P.S if you are confused well let me explain a few things, the life points are not shown because I haven't plan everything that happens in the duel since there are going to be many changes. And to be clear this story is basically the entire flashback of Dragen's life until his duel with Zarc. And the rest of story takes place before the four dimension came to be so no pendulum Cards and if there were they would just be effect monsters.)**

 **Chapter 1 A Beacon of Hope**

the tale of this Noble Heart Duelist began after the events of the Ener-D reactor exploded, causing Domino city to be divided into New Domino City and the Satellite which is where Dragen grew up in. much of his past was not known to him but was in the care of Martha, she told him she found him alone like the other kids under her care. while living with her, he met three other boys around his age, those boys were Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, and Yusei Fudo. These four boys were always together they were like brothers, and all loved dueling especially Dragen, though he was bad at it compare to the others. Dragen and a special bond which each one.

He respected Jack and always knew that Jack could be an ass sometimes but he does know deep down Jack truly care about his friends. Crow and he got along pretty well since Dragen helps Crow take care of kids that Crow watches over. But the one Dragen has the strongest connect with is with Yusei because the two were a lot alike, they never back down from a duel especially when their friends were being hurt.

later a new boy came and change the foursome into a fivesome, this was Kalin and he drops by his mother due to his mother not be able to care for him, Dragen respects Kalin's idea and knew he wanted to give hope to the people of the satellite. later when they were young teen being around 13 to 14 years old, began there crusade. it began on one fateful day while all live at their big place, Jack was staring off into the distance, Yusei was working on a duel disk for practice his engineer skills and also to make sure it works. Crow was playing cards with some kids that live with us since Crow decide to take care of some kids for Martha. Dragen was sleeping on lookout job in case anyone attacks there home. Kalin climbs up the stairs and wanted to talk with the other four, he had to toss a can near the wall where Dragen was sleeping to get him up.

"I'm awake!... oh Kalin?" after he shouted at first and calm down, he joins Jack, Crow, and Yusei with Kalin. Kalin said. "the Bishops, are having a little get together tonight in checker to let them know they can't have court district anymore." all agree mostly so they can have their district be safe. Dragen then asked an important.

"Okay, how are we going to do it?" Kalin then said to answer Dragen's question. "will duel them and if we win, we destroy their duel disk so they can't come back to take back the district." it was a solid idea but it didn't sound like it works very well. Crow then said.

"What's keeping them to duel us beside honor?" in Dragen mind he imagine the five chasing gang members very fast around building with cartoony music that really fit the situation. Yusei then said. "I think I can make an attachment to the duel disk so it can hook there and stop them from running and have to face us, and also cause a charge to cause the duel disk to explode," Kalin told on him to make five as fast as he could and Yusei said he got the grabble part but he won't be able to do the charge thing yet so there going to have beak the duel disk themselves.

so they saw the get together which was in a large alleyway. so we decide that Yusei and Jack at one end of the alleyway and Dragen and Crow in the other. Kalin would drop down and spook them causing some to run which means they'll run into the other four. after Kalin made his entrance, it duels gang hunting season. Kalin didn't get the leader and he was running Dragen and Crow's way. Crow was dueling one and Dragen was open he launch his hook and it caught his duel disk.

"Leaving so soon? the fun just started?" the Gang Leader knew he couldn't be able to escape so he decides to duel Dragen. and so the duel began.

 **Dragen LP8000 Gang Leader LP8000**

Dragen let the gang leader go first so he drew a card from his deck, he first plays polymerization to fuse his Battle Ox and mystic horseman in order to summon Rapid Horseman in attack mode, the creature had the top of Battle ox on a horse with some armor around the horse part of the creature, but it still wield that axe weapon.

 **Rapid Horseman Lv6 EARTH Beast-Warrior ATK/2000**

he then ends his turn. Dragen drew a card from his deck, he summons Odd-Eyes Timesword Magician to the field, appears a young boy with brown hair and dual color eyes, one was red and the other is green. he also had golden headpiece which allows his hair to spike up, he wore a cape and wield a long handle sword with a large V shape sword tip.

 **Odd-Eyes TimeSword Magician Lv3 DARK Spellcaster ATK/1400**

the gang leader laugh why did he summon such a weak monster to fight his much stronger monster, then he notices Timesword now had 2800 attack points, Dragen explains to the confuse gang leader.

"Since I summon him while I control no other monsters, it attacks points are double, now I increase its power with the book of Pendulum magic, with it my Spellcaster gains 500 more attack points." TimeSword Magician then starts to glow with red energy and his power has risen even higher than before.

 **Odd-Eyes Timesword Magician ATK/2800+500=3300**

he then told his Magician to attack, his sword pulse with neo white energy then he did an energy slash, it passed through the horseman, first, there was nothing like it fail. then suddenly it exploded into two pieces. and those two were destroyed in pixels and now the Gang Leader was feeling the damage.

 **Gang Leader LP6700 Hand X3**

Dragen ends his turn with a single face down. the Gang Leader was enraged and he drew a card from his deck, he then summons Cyber Dragon to the field, due to it's the effect it counts as a special summon. a robotic Lizard dragon appeared on the field.

 **Cyber Dragon Lv5 LIGHT Machine ATK/2100**

he then plays magic mallet to return his hand to his deck and draw his hand back, he then plays the spell card called card of sanity so both Dragen and the Gang Leader drew until they had 6 cards in their hands. the Gang Leader then plays Fusion Recovery so he can bring back Polymerization and Battle ox to his hand, then he plays the magic card he just got to fuse the two Cyber Dragon and the one Cyber Dragon on his field to summon Cyber End Dragon. a giant three head lizard dragon with large metal wings. he then plays limiter removal to double his machine monsters attack.

 **Cyber End Dragon Lv10 LIGHT Machine ATK/4000*2=8000**

he then orders Cyber End Dragon to attack TimeSword magician, Cyber End Dragon fire from each of its mouth a blue beam of death. the combined attack completely destroyed it, Dragen was launch back but he was kept on his feet due to being hooked to his foes Duel disk, once he got back on his feet and the effect of Book of Pendulum magic active, since it was sent to graveyard from the field, he can draw 1 card from deck. he saw his Opponent play de-fusion so he can bring back his three Cyber Dragon.

 **Dragen LP4700**

 **Cyber Dragon ATK/2100 X3**

the first Cyber Dragon try to attack but then Dragen grabbed a card and said. "Since you declare a direct attack I can special summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Shield Knight to the field and negate the attack." then a red armor knight with some blue orbs and gold line to it. its shield was red with gold outline and gold pieces. it also had dual eyes, one was red and the other is blue. then he told his second Cyber Dragon to attack put Dragen play his Sheild Knight's ability to negate the attack and lower the attack of that Cyber Dragon by a thousand points.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Shield Knight Lv7 LIGHT Warrior ATK/1800**

 **Cyber Dragon ATK/1100**

the gang leader told his last Cyber dragon to attack and it destroys his Pendulum Shield Knight, and cause more damage to him, and he ends his turn which means his one Cyber Dragon's attack is return to normal. it was Dragen turn and he knew he got to destroy all three dragons or he can at least some Cyber Twin Dragon if he can only destroy one monster.

 **Dragen LP4400 Hand X6 Gang Leader Hand X2**

Dragen drew a card from his deck and when he saw it he was surprised, where did this monster came from, but once he read it's effect and the effect of other cards in his hand, he might have found the key to him winning this duel. he then said to the Gang Leader.

"Alright I play Odd-Eyes Accel so I can normal summon an Odd-Eyes monster that would need a tribute or two, so here comes Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" when he places the card a red dragon with spikes on it's back where wings would be had horns on its head, the dragon had dual color eyes, one was red and the other was green. the Dragon roar out ready for a fight.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Lv7 DARK Dragon ATK/2500**

"Now I play the spell Dragon law, with this any Dragon-type monster can't be effectively destroyed by card effects, but it also means my monster most attack each monster at least once this turn. but first I play back-up Rider so my Dragon gains 1500 more attack, now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks all three Cyber Dragons with Spiral Flame Strike!" his Dragon roar as it shows it increases strength.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK/4000**

his Dragon jump in the air and then fire a dark flame vortex at the three machine Dragons, as the attack hit the orbs in the spikes of Odd-Eyes and on the top of its head start to glow, then Odd-Eyes attack got bigger and more powerful which means the damage the Gang Leader took was Doubled.

 **Gang Leader LP0 Dragen WINNER!**

after he defeats the Gang Leader he destroys his duel disk and realizes the other dealt with what remains and on that night the Enforcers were born. we slowly took the duel gangs, one by one they fall and the others feared once the satellite has been cleaned off Duel gangs, but this didn't satisfy Kalin and he said they had to crush any hopes or dreams of any gang to ever be regrouped again, this went against all they work so hard for, they lived long enough to see themselves become the thing they fought so hard against.

Yusei was the only one that didn't leave Kalin and the others understood why he didn't leave. Soon Sector Security came and been taking down any duelist, the former Enforcer were not caught by sector security, however, Kalin started to fight Sector Security which was where Yusei drew the line and left Kalin with the thought Kalin wouldn't try if Yusei wasn't there but he was wrong and Kalin quickly got many Sector Security officers on his tail, the Enforcer reunited to in hopes to help Kalin escape and stop him from play with fire before he gets burned.

But unfortunately he kept playing with fire and he got burnt, in a last attempt to stop Kalin from getting caught by Sector Security Yusei choose to take the fall for Kalin but that plan fails because they caught Kalin and don't by Yusei's claims of being the leader of the Enforcers, Kalin then thinks that Yusei sold him out and hates Yusei the most out of all his former Enforcer partners.

the four were still kind of close but not as much as they did due to what happens to Kalin, Dragen visits each of his friends from time to time and also Martha as well, But one day, its been over a years since Kalin was sent to the facility, he decides to visit Martha. he was riding his test runner he made with the help of Yusei and Crow, it was not turbo duel ready but it was good for getting around. he parks his runner near Martha's place and head inside, he saw a lot of kids and all said high, he asked where Martha and one said.

"she in the kitchen," Dragen said thanks and head in there when he saw her he could tell something was up and before he could ask her she turns to him and was happy to see one of her children all grown up and said to him.

"Dragen! it so nice to see you again, can you be a dear and give this to a girl in the girl's room, she hasn't left he room since she got here." Dragen nodded and brought a plate with a slice of bread, some apple slices, and some milk. as he heads upstairs and enters the girl's bedroom, it was like the boy's room, it was nearly empty with only pillows and blankets for each kid before you say she a bad parent it was all you got in the satellite and she really did care about the kids under her care.

he soon found the young age must be around 8, she wore basically torn pieces of cloth but it is hard to find good clothes for people her age, she had blue eyes like his but a lighter shade of blue, she also had green hair like hair locks and dark shade of green for her bangs. She was playing with a stuffed dragon. Martha made many duel monster stuff animals, like Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, later she added Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black-Winged Dragon in honor of Robert's missing, and lastly Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

she was hugging Odd-Eyes for dear life like it was the most important thing in the world, Dragen slowly walks to her and place her food near and asked her nicely so not to scare her.

"Hey, I just came give your lunch and I not going to hurt you." She was scared of him at first but slowly she reaches for the food on the plate, she eats the bread and the apple slices with ease and drinks the milk after a few sips. she never let go of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Dragen then asked her.

"Why do you like him?" she was silent at first then said to him. "because he is different from the others, he not perfect and I like it, plus I think he cute." Dragen had an anime sweet on his head, he was didn't like his might beast being called cute. but he didn't dwell on it she seems to like the dragon very much. she got tired and she grabbed on to Dragen and hold on to him, he first thought she was hugging him but he realizes she was falling asleep so he quickly got a hold of her so not drop her to the floor.

he carries her down and walks to Martha and she was surprised to see her sleeping in his arms. Dragen then asked her. "What's her name?" Martha said to Dragen. "her name is Iris." Dragen had a crazy Idea but decide to ask Martha anyway.

"Martha do you mind if I take Iris with me, to take care of course." He asked his foster mother, this woke Iris slightly and heard the conversation, Martha said he could if Iris Agrees, Iris said.

"Just don't leave ever again!" she pressed her head against his chest, he was not if he could take care of her but he sure as hell try. from that day forward Dragen was now Iris's guardian, a couple days later he asked Yusei, Jack and Crow to come over to his place, his place was a garage house that was underground so it was for laying low, it only had a workbench to fix his duel disk which he is working on a new one, not the old classic duel disk, and also his deck, he had a couch which in front a Tv on a box, he also had a cheap bed where he and Iris sleep on. and he places his runner in it, he still working on it. when they first got there they were surprised to see Iris and had different reactions to her.

"Dragen is this your roommate?" Jack asked Dragen said he was taking care of her, Crow said. "that amazing dude, say what your name?" asked Iris at the end which causes her to hide behind Dragen's legs. Yusei got down to her eye level and said to her in a calm and friendly.

"Where friends of Dragen so you got nothing to worry about. I'm Yusei, and this Crow and Jack." pointed to each one when he said their name. Iris opens up a bit and said. "High, my name is Iris." and soon she got to know her three uncles. but all good things must come to an end. it was a little under two years have passed, Dragen went over to Yusei place, he saw Blitz, Tank, and Nervin but not Rally, she been hanging out with Jack, sure he been giving everyone the cold shoulder, Dragen, and Yusei knew he is not going to hurt Rally. Dragen came to check out Yusei's runner and he got to admit it was way better than his because it can turbo duel but his can't yet.

While there Jack messaged Yusei saying that Rally is in danger and he should get to Jack's location quickly. So Yusei got on his Due Runner and drove off heading off to save Rally, Dragen ran up the stair that leads to the entrance to Yusei's hideout and got onto his Duel runner which was finish and it was just a motorcycle.

He eventually reaches the location where Yusei was going and saw Yusei taking off his coat and deck holder then jump into the water, once he got off his motorcycle he saw Rally was tied up and on a small boat. Then he saw Jack holding Yusei's Deck and took out a card.

"Jack why are you taking a card from Yusei Deck?!" he asked Jack clearly upset that Jack was stealing a card from Yusei because he always thought that stealing was not a thing Jack would ever do because he was too proud of himself to rely on stealing cards.

"I have been given a chance to leave this dumb and the key is this runner and Yusei's Stardust Dragon are the key to getting into New Domino City... If you can keep up with me and pick up Iris as well I can at least get you out of this dumb." Jack said truly be honest about having Dragen and Iris join him going to him to New Domino City. But Dragen said.

"No Jack, I can't… we all deserve to leave this dumb and you know that Jack." Dragen said to Jack, Jack knew that Dragen wouldn't do it but he thought he asked anyway since he doesn't what to feel entirely guilty about what he is doing.

"If you wouldn't I guess since Yusei didn't want to duel me for his runner I guess you can be his step in for this duel." He said as his old Enforcer duel disk activated and Dragen did the same thing and their duel began.

 **Dragen LP 8000 Jack LP 8000**

Jack went first and drew from his deck, first he summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode, and then a weird demon like creature appeared on the field.

 **Mad Archfiend Lv 4 DARK Fiend ATK/1800**

Then place two face downs and end his turn, Jack wasn't worried he was clearly the better duelist of the two. It was Dragen turn so he drew a card. First he special summon Odd Eyes Rookie Knight in attack mode. A young man appears with low-rank knight armor and he was a blonde and has eye color similar to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

 **Odd-Eyes Rookie Knight Lv 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK/1300**

"This Warrior isn't staying long because I going to tribute this card and since it's for an Odd Eyes Monster Rookie Knight can be treated as two tributes to summon my Ace Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Dragen said as his monster and his giant red Dragon appeared and ready for battle.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Lv 7 DARK Dragon ATK/2500**

Dragen then told his Mighty Dragon to attack Jack's Mad Archfiend, so it shot a blast of dark red fire at the fiend type monster. Thanks to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect the damage that Jack is going to take is double.

 **Jack LP 6600**

Jack wasn't worried, he duels Dragen a thousand times and Dragen never won a single one of those duels. Dragen ends his turn with two faces downs. So it was Jack's turn and he drew a card and Dragen is about to learn why he always loses to him.

First he played one of his face downs which were call of the haunted which brought back his Mad Archfiend, then he summons the tuner monster Soldier Resonator, it was like many of the Resonator but what made it different than the other Resonators is it wearing a Nazi uniform, with the trench coat and the hat, but the Nazi logo is replaced by R that was made to look scary, it wields and world war 2 Mauser C-96 and the classic fork that all Resonator have.

 **Soldier Resonator Lv 4 EARTH Fiend ATK/1400**

Dragen knew that was coming, Jack's ace monster the Red Dragon Archfiend. And he was right, Jack was tuning level 4 Mad Archfiend with Level 4 Soldier Resonator to summon the mighty Red Dragon Archfiend!

Then a large black and red Dragon appeared that slightly taller than Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon mostly because it was more humanoid then Odd Eyes. Jack then played his other face-down Shadow spell which unleashed some changes that chained Odd Eyes up and lower its attack by 700 points.

 **Red Dragon Archfiend Lv 8 DARK Dragon ATK/3000**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 1800**

Then Jack told Red Dragon Archfiend to attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, it punches Odd Eyes with its own claw on fire, destroying Odd Eyes with ease.

 **Dragen LP 6800**

"then this kicks Solider Resonators effect when the synchro monster that used that card to summon it destroys a monster in battle you take damage equal to 200 times that monsters level so get ready for 1400 more points of damage.

 **Dragen LP 5400**

Jack finished his turn with a face down. Dragen drew a card and wondered how he is going to defeat Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend. He looked at his hand and he might have found something that might work, he first played Odd Eyes Pot spell card which my sending an Odd eyes monster from his hand to the grave he can draw cards depending on that monster's level, since he sent Odd Eyes Timesword Girl which is a level 6 monster,

he can draw three new cards. Then he played his face down which was his copy of Call of the Haunted which he uses to bring his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon back from the graveyard, then he summons Odd Eyes Voodoo caster in attack mode.

a lady with painted pale skin with black marks with a horned headpiece on its head. and other stuff on it as well.

 **Odd-Eyes Voodoo Caster Lv 4 DARK Spellcaster ATK/1700**

"I play Voodoo Caster's ability, by tributing I can bring back a monster from my Graveyard, but its effects are negated, I bring back TimeSword Girl." Voodoo Caster slight her wrist cause her blood to spill into the ground, once it was done she disappears. from the ground her blood hit cam a young teen girl that had short brown hair with silver eyes, she wore a brown cape with a hood, she also wore a brown jacket and a brown skirt and had large shoes on. She wielded a sword that was like a saber, but its bell guard had a clock you would have near your bed to wake you up, it had the time of 2:00 AM on the clock, the rest of it was like a regular saber.

 **Odd-Eyes Time Sword Magician Girl Lv 6 DARK Spellcaster ATK/2000**

Jack wasn't impressed neither of Dragen's monster can even stand a chance against his mighty Dragon, but then he notice that Dragen was smiling and he started to get a little worried, Dragen then played the spell card known as Polymerization which he will use to fuse Time Sword Magician Girl and odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon to fusion summon Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

His two monsters turn into energy and mix together and formed a new Dragon, it was bigger than Pendulum Dragon, it had a giant golden ring on its back and on its head replace Pendulum Dragons horns. It had a golden piece covering his right eye.

 **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Lv8 DARK Dragon ATK/3000**

Then Dragen played the trap card Miniaturize which will lower Red Dragon Archfiend's Level by 1 and its attack by 1000.

 **Red Dragon Archfiend Lv7 ATK: 2000**

Then Jack played the trap card Synchro soul which by negating a synchro monster's effect but it can't be destroyed by battle. But Dragen continued to smile and said to Jack.

"My Rune Eyes can attack multiple times and that number depends on the level of the Spellcaster I used to summon it since it was a level 5 Spellcaster, my Dragon can attack three times during each battle phase." Then he told his new Dragon to attack Jack's Dragon, the Dragon jump high in the air, the ring on its back started to glow and forming a triangle with three open parts of the ring, then each open part shot a blast of light blue energy at Red Dragon Archfiend and hitting jack as well.

 **Jack LP 3800**

Dragen ends his turn with a facedown which was Negate Attack if Jack destroys Miniaturize and increases Red Dragon Archfiends attack to higher then his Rune Eyes.

Jack drew a card signaling that it was his turn, and he was done playing around with Dragen. "It's been fun Dragen but I may destiny awaits me, Even you can stop me now Dragen!" Jack shouted which hurt Dragen, the friend he had a lot of respect for was abandoning all his friends to go to New Domino City.

Jack first played Heavy storm which destroyed all spell and trap cards on the field which destroyed Miniaturize and Negate Attack, which also means that Red Dragon archfiend's attack and level return to normal.

 **Red Dragon Archfiend Lv8 ATK/3000**

Then Jack summons another Tuner monster to know as Top Runner, which was just a white humanoid robot with a gold medal around its neck, its effect gives all jack's Synchro monsters on his field 600 more attack points.

 **Top Runner Lv 4 WIND Warrior ATK/1100**

 **Red Dragon Archfiend ATK/3600**

Then Jack played his spell card called Riryoku which will take half of Rune Eyes attack and give it to Red Dragon Archfiend.

 **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK/1500**

 **Red Dragon Archfiend ATK/5100**

Then Jack told Red Dragon Archfiend to Attack Rune Eyes, Red Dragon did the same attack he did against Odd Eyes. And he was going to take damage equal to 200 times Rune Eyes level so he will be taking 1600 more points of damage.

 **Dragen LP 200**

Then Jack told Top Runner to finish Dragen off and it did with ease.

 **Dragen LP 0 Winner Jack**

Dragen got on his knees clearly upset he still he couldn't beat Jack and stop his plans. Jack left a beaten Dragen as he took Yusei's Runner and drove off. Yusei finally got back with Rally in hand, he notices Dragen was upset he lost to Jack.

Yusei place Rally down who was passed out and walk over to Dragen and place a hand on him and brought him into a hug, Dragen thank him for the hug and let Yusei keep his runner since Yusei has more reason to have it more than him, with the fact he a duel runner to beat Jack and get Stardust Dragon back.

He thanks him and drove back to his hideout, he slowly walks back to his place and wonders how Jack could just up and betray all of us, but what made Dragen more confuse how would even get into New Domino City, it near impossible to do that. When he reached his place he saw Yusei was there and his runner was with him.

"Dragen I can't take your Runner, you work so hard on it and I would feel bad if I took it away from you," Yusei said like a true friend, Dragen smiled and said to Yusei as he extends his hand to get a fist bump from Yusei.

"Well if you need anything I am willing to do some hunting for parts for you, and when you do duel Jack give him one for me Yusei." He said to his friend. Yusei smiled and fist bump with Dragen's fist. And this is where this long and incredible journey begins.

 **OC Cards I created for the story and changes to already existing cards to make them work.**

 **Odd-Eyes TimeSword Magician Lv3 DARK Spellcaster ATK/1400 DEF/0**

 **EFFECT: when summon while you control no other monsters; this card's ATK is doubled until it leaves the field. You can tribute this to special summon a DARK Spellcaster from your hand to the field.**

 **Odd-Eyes Rookie Knight Lv4 LIGHT Warrior ATK/1300 DEF/1300**

 **EFFECT: If you control no monsters on your field, you can special summon this to the field. This card can be treated as 2 tributes for the tribute summoning of an Odd-Eyes monster**

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Shield Knight Lv7 LIGHT Warrior ATK/1800 DEF/3000**

 **EFFECT: If opponent declares a direct attack you can summon this to the field in attack mode and negate that attack. once per either player turn you can negate the attack of a monster, and that monster loses 1000 attack points until the end phase.**

 **Solider Resonator Lv4 EARTH Fiend ATK/1400 DEF/500 TUNER**

 **EFFECT: When used for a Synchro Summon; it gains this effect. When this card destroys a monster in battle; Opponent takes 200 X the destroyed monsters level as damage.**

 **Odd-Eyes Voodoo caster Lv4 DARK Spellcaster ATK/1700 DEF/1000**

 **EFFECT: You tribute this to special summon a monster in your graveyard, but its effects are negated. When this card is destroyed in battle or by a card effect, not counting its own; add a monster and spell card from graveyard to your hand.**

 **Odd-Eyes TimeSword Magician Girl Lv6 DARK Spellcaster ATK/2000 DEF/1500**

 **EFFECT: This card can be special summoned to the field you control a level 5 or higher Odd-Eyes monster on the field. Once per turn, you can lower the attack of one of the opponent's monsters by 800, and also inflict 800 damage to the opponent. When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect; You can add an Odd-Eyes monster from deck to hand.**

 **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Lv8 DARK Dragon ATK/3000 DEF/2000 1 Odd-Eyes Dragon-Type Monster + 1 Spellcaster-Type Monster.**

 **EFFECT: If this card is Fusion Summoned using monsters on your field as material; this card can't be affected by opponent's card effects the turn this card was summoned to the field. Depending on the original level of the Spellcaster use in the summoning of this monster; it gains that many extra attacks. Level 4 or lower it can attack twice during the battle phase. Level 5 or higher it can attack three times during battle phase.**

 **Pot of Odd-Eyes SPELL EFFECT: you discard a monster card** **from hand to draw cards, depending on its level, it affect the number of cards you can draw. Level 4 or lower; Draw 2 cards. Level 5 and higher; Draw 3 cards.**

 **Synchro Soul TRAP EFFECT: Select one Synchro Monster you control, that monster can't be destroyed by battle until the end phase of your next turn, but it's effects are negated.**


	2. Chapter 2 The King of Dragons

**Sonicdudes2000: I hope you enjoy this Chapter, if you any question about the story, go ahead and ask, and I will try to answer without spoiling the story for your guys. speaking of which let's go to my first question on my story.**

 **Jackson: Will the OC Character Know Ray?**

 **Sonicdudes2000: No, and yes. okay, he knows of her before his duel against Zarc but it's the same time that everyone else did as well. also for future questions, Arc-V characters won't appear until much later. Thanks Jackson for this question.**

 **Chapter 2 the King of Dragons**

Then many years later we see Dragen with his new duel disk that had three blades instead of a single blade. (Dark jesses Duel Disk) it was mainly red and green. He was currently facing against his childhood friend Crow in a duel. Iris was there watching the duel along with the orphans that Crow was taking care of. The duel was getting interesting.

 **Dragen LP 5800 Hand X 4 Crow LP 6100 Hand X 2**

 **Crow's field**

 **Blackwing Armed Wing: Level 6 Atk: 2300/DEF: 1000**

 **Two face downs**

 **Dragen's field**

 **A single face down**

The turn was to Dragen so he drew a card from his deck. He smiled at what he drew from his deck. Which got Iris excited since his duels always made her happy, and the other Orphans were wondering what Dragen was smiling about. Crow was also curious what he drew. "First I Special summon Odd Eyes Rookie Knight, which I can special summon if I control no monsters on my field." He said as he summons Rookie Knight to the field.

 **Odd Eyes Rookie Knight: Level 4 LIGHT Warrior/Effect ATK: 1300/DEF: 1300**

Then he summons Odd Eyes Clever Fox to the field. Then a red fox with Odd Eyes like Rookie Knight. It had a white tip to his long fluffy tail.

 **Odd Eyes Clever Fox: Level 4 DARK Beast/Effect ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200**

"Since I normal summon a monster to my field I can Special summon Odd Eyes Dragonfly to my side of the field," Dragen said as he summons the third monster to his field. It was a large cartoonish Dragonfly with same eye color like his other monsters.

 **Odd Eyes Dragonfly: Level 3 DARK Insect/Tuner ATK: 1300/DEF: 500**

Then he said to everyone. "ladies and gentleman please my I have your attention as I summon a mighty beast that will win me this duel, thanks to Clever Fox's ability I can fuse it and other monsters I control to fusion summon without a fusion spell card, so with my Clever Fox and Dragonfly that I can treat it as Dragon type when it's on my field to special summon, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." He said as the two monster fused together and a large dragon came to be.

 **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Level 8 EARTH Dragon/Fusion ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000**

Then Dragen played the spell card know as Monster Reborn to bring back Odd Eyes Dragonfly to his side of the field. "I'll tune my level 4 Odd Eyes Rookie Knight with my level 3 Odd Eyes Dragonfly to Synchro Odd Eyes Meteorburst Dragon to my field," Dragen said and a giant red Dragon appeared next to Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

 **Odd Eyes Meteorburst Dragon: Level 7 FIRE Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000**

Then he played heavy storm to destroy all spell and trap cards on both players field. So both Crow's face downs were destroyed, and Dragen's face down was also destroyed and it was the trap card called point insurance. Since it was destroyed or sent to the graveyard by Dragen's card effect, he increases Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack points by 1000.

 **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 4000**

Then he told his Beast Eyes to attack Blackwing Armed Wing, the large dragon shouts a dragon of fire from his mouth that swallowed Armed Wing, then exploded.

 **Crow LP 4400**

"Crow ready for more damage? Because my Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect kicks in which cause you to take damage equal to the beast monster that was used to summon it. So Crow was taking 1900 points of damage.

 **Crow LP 2500**

Then Dragen told Odd Eyes Meteorburst Dragon to attack Crow directly, the red Dragon shot a blast of hot red fire at the orange hair duelist.

 **Crow LP 0 WINNER Dragen**

Everyone watching the duel was excited about Dragen winning and they even told Crow did really well as well. Both duelists said good game to the other then Dragen decide it was a good time to head back to his place so once he picked up Iris and got on his runner he drove back to his place. And he opens the door leading to his garage house. It had a workbench so he can carry his tools and work on his deck, he had a small Tv on a crate so he can lay on the two seat couch and watch Tv. He places his deck and duel disk on his desk and laid on his couch. Iris laid on top of him and both went to sleep. He was entering his dream.

He was in the center of a huge stadium, every seat was filled in with a person and all of them were cheering for Dragen. The duelist then drew four cards that are monster cards and he summons them to the field.

The first one his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, the second dragon was black and purple and had blades on the wrist of its claws and under its mouth. The third dragon was white and blue with green glass-like wings and no legs like the other dragons. The final dragon was the biggest of the four, it was purple with many different color orbs around it and plant-like features on it.

The four dragon stood with pride facing the crowds. Then out of nowhere the four dragon launch blasts of fire. Killing millions of people, their screams of pain and terror didn't freak Dragen, no he was smiling demonically. Then he opens his eyes which were blood red and full of hate and rage and his pupil turns into something you would see on a dragon. Then Dragen said in a very deep and demonic voice.

 **"My return is drawing near! The King of Dragons!"** he said then he laugh demonically. This woke up Dragen instantly of terror and horrified what his dream self-did. Dragen wonder why he had that dream and what were those of three dragons he was using alongside Odd Eyes?

Dragen then heard an alarm sound from his runner, so he first lifted Iris gently of him and place her back on the couch once he got off. He walks up to his runner and answers the message. It was Yusei and he said to Dragen.

"Hey, could you come over so we can plan to escape into New Domino City and how to get back at Jack." Dragen agrees got on his runner and left but not before looking back and promising to at least himself he would place Iris in Crow's protection before he leaves to New Domino City to face Jack. The duelist made it to Yusei's hideout in a couple minutes and when he got them and he notices that Yusei was about to begin a duel with a blue hair guy who was wielding slightly never modeled duel disk then most Satellites use today.

 **Yusei LP 8000 Hand x 5. ? LP 8000 Hand x 5**

Yusei's Blue haired opponent went first after he drew his card he summon the insect monster to know as Chainsaw Insect in attack mode. The monster was a giant bug with two pincers in front that is also chainsaws.

 **Chainsaw Insect: Level 4 EARTH Insect Effect ATK: 2400/DEF: 0**

Then he played the continues spell card called Retribution Of Ant Lion which if a monster is destroyed the owner of that card takes 800 points of damage. Then the blue hair punk ended his turn.

 **? Hand x 4**

Yusei drew his card while saying "Not for long, though. Cause I'm summoning my Shield Warrior in defense!" he said as he summons his new monster which was human like, with a large shield and spear, since it was in defense mode it had a blue glow around it and was in a defense position.

 **Shield Warrior: Level 3 EARTH Warrior Effect ATK: 800/DEF: 1600**

Then Yusei places one card face down and ended his turn. Dragen expects that he is testing this punk and see what he is really facing. The Punk then comment with. "Ha! You really are afraid. Look likes you forgot how to attack?" the blue hair opponent said. Then the muscle dwarf person then said. "I bet he doesn't even finish duel!" he said which was Dragen's first clue they were new here, because even though the enforcers have disbanded we still are feared by most of the goons and thugs in the Satellite so from Dragen's guess these are some thugs from New Domino City that Sector Security threw in with us Satellites.

 **Yusei Hand x 4**

The blue hair punk drew a card then he summons Pinch Hopper to the field in attack mode, on his side of the field and appeared a green insect to join his insect with chainsaw pinchers.

 **Pinch Hopper: Level 4 EARTH Insect Effect ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200**

Then blue hair punk then said. "I see the fear in your eyes and it's only going to get worse cause by sending' a card from my hand to the graveyard I can play Insect Costume! And add a scarier Insect to my hand!" Pinch Hopper had his back open up and a large insect came out from it and then he continued with.

"This next part, you should enjoy cause now I have to destroy Pinch Hopper." He said as Pinch Hopper was destroyed. Then Tank then said. "But if he destroys a monster?! Then won't his life points take a hit!" then Retribution of the Ant Lion started to glow and blast the blue hair punk with energy.

 **? LP 7200**

The blue hair punk forgot he had his Ant Lion spell card was on the field, once he realizes that he continued with his turn. "Cause you see by getting rid of my Pinch Hopper. I can do this! I activate its special ability and call out a creepier Insect to the field to take its place like my powerful Metal Armored Bug!" he finishes as a monster appear, it was a large metal armor beetle.

 **Metal Armored Bug: Level 8 EARTH Insect Normal ATK: 2800/DEF: 1500**

Then he banishes two insects from his graveyard, he summons Doom Dozer in attack mode. Then a giant red insect appeared that towered over the other insects on the blue hair punk's side of the field.

 **Doom Dozer: Level 8 EARTH Insect Effect ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600**

Then he orders his Chainsaw Insect to attack Shield Warrior. Yusei negates the attack with Scrap Iron Scarecrow and places it back facedown. Then he told Metal Armored Bug to attack Shield Warrior after that insect destroyed Yusei's warrior monster Retribution of Ant Lion which inflicts 800 damage to Yusei.

 **Yusei LP 7200**

Then Doom Dozer attacked Yusei.

 **Yusei LP 4400**

 **? Hand x 2**

Then the blue hair punk ended his turn. Then the blue hair punk then said to Yusei. "Come on! Are you ever gonna attack?!" Yusei was silent and drew his card singling his turn was beginning. Yusei sends one card from his hand to special summon Quickdraw Synchron in attack mode. Then a short robot cowboy appeared.

 **QuickDraw Synchron: Level 5 EARTH Machine Tuner ATK: 700/DEF: 1400**

Then he special summon Level Eater to the field by lowering QuickDraw's level by 1. Then a small bug with a yellow star on the red bugs on its back.

 **Level Eater: Level 1 EARTH Insect Effect ATK: 600/DEF: 0**

Then Yusei plays Graceful Charity, so Yusei drew 3 cards and send Speed Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard, then he played the spell card called Synchron Draw which by tributes Quickdraw Synchron to draw three new cards. Then Yusei Summons Junk Synchron to the field. The monster was a small orange robot appeared on the field.

 **Junk Synchron: Level 3 DARK Warrior Tuner ATK: 1300/DEF: 500**

Thanks to Junk's ability he can special summon Speed Warrior to the field in defense mode. Then a guy in a metal suit with skates on his feet.

 **Speed Warrior: Level 2 WIND Warrior Effect ATK: 900/DEF: 400**

Then he activates Quilbolt Hedgehog from his graveyard and special summon it to the field. Then a brown hedgehog with bolts on its back.

 **Quillbolt Hedgehog: Level 2 EARTH Beast Effect ATK: 800/DEF: 800**

Then Yusei uses the spell card know as double summon to summon Sonic warrior in attack mode. Then a humanoid robot appeared on Yusei's side of the field.

 **Sonic Warrior: Level 2 WIND Warrior Effect ATK: 1000/DEF: 0**

Then Yusei tunes his level 2 Sonic Warrior with level 3 Junk Synchron to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior in Attack Mode. Then a humanoid robot appeared next Yusei. He was mainly was a dark blue and yellow with jet wings on its shoulder armor that also double as thrusters to boost him forward, its right arm was bigger and was in a fist shape with a knuckle guard, it also wore a long white scarf like Junk Synchron.

 **Junk Warrior: Level 5 DARK Warrior Synchro ATK: 2300/DEF: 1300**

Sonic Warrior's effect then activated giving all level 2 and lower monsters Yusei's controls gain 500 attack points. So Speed Warrior, Level Eater, and Quillbolt Hedgehog gain 500 attack points.

 **Speed Warrior: ATK: 1400**

 **Quillbolt Hedgehog: ATK: 1300**

 **Level Eater: ATK: 1100**

Then Junk Warrior's effect activates which boost his own attack by the attack points of all level 2 and lower monsters Yusei has on the field.

 **Junk Warrior: ATK 6100**

This started to make the blue hair guy nervous, then Yusei gave a speech that he is known for doing. "You punks might be stronger by yourself. But we are strong in numbers, and with Fighting Spirt Equip spell card will end this duel because for every monster you control my Junk Warrior gains 300 ATK point." Yusei said as he played that spell card.

 **Junk Warrior: ATK 7000**

Then Yusei played the spell card called Domino Effect. Then Yusei told Junk Warrior to attack Chainsaw Insect. Junk Warrior then charges at that insect and when he launch his fist and a large energy from oh his fist formed around him, with that it destroyed Chainsaw Insect.

 **? LP 2600**

Then Yusei sends Fighting Spirt and Scrap Iron Scarecrow to destroy Metal Armored Bug and Doom Dozer which cause Retribution of Ant Lion and inflict damage to the blue hair punk damage for all three of his destroyed monsters.

 **? LP 200**

Then Yusei told Level Eater to finish this punk off and end this duel.

 **? LP 0. Yusei WINNER**

After the punks left, Yusei finally notices that Dragen wasn't here. Yusei then asked where Dragen is. Rally told Yusei what happen to Dragen. "Dragen said he had to go back to his place for something." Yusei then got on his runner and head to Dragen's place because he was worried what's going on with Dragen. While Yusei was dueling the punk Dragen got a message from his duel disk, it was a message that an alarm at his place was set off.

So he went to his runner and zoom off to his place when he got there and he saw that someone broke in his place. Dragen ran in and saw that Iris was not there, and realize someone took Iris. As he left the building he saw two Sector security officer were there and one of them said. "Well, well, look at what we have here a former Enforcer. Don't worry that little girl is in a better place." After that, the two left but stop when Dragen spoke.

 **"You Human think you are better than Me,"** he said in with a demonic voice that is unnatural. This shock the two officers but they pull out their duel disk, Dragen opens his eyes, they were blood red like he had in his nightmare, then he activates his duel disk. Then he said in the same demonic voice. **"We shall both have 8000 life points and both you share the same 8000 life points."** He said and the three started to duel.

 **Dragen LP 8000 Officers 1/2 LP 8000**

Officer 1 went first and drew a card from his deck. Then he summons the monster known as Gate Blocker in defense mode. Then a giant card shape rock that had an eye on it.

 **Gate Blocker: Level 4 ATK: 100/DEF: 2000**

Then he set a face down and end his turn.

 **Officer Hand x 4**

Dragen drew a card singling his turn began. He played the Ritual Spell card called Chaos Form, then he sends Odd Eyes Shadow Dragon to the graveyard to Summon Odd Eyes Chaos Supreme Dragon. Then a storming black cloud with dark red bolts of energy. As the monster was appearing, Yusei felt a pain in his head and was confuse why he is in pain, "what happening, where is this pain coming from?" Yusei said to himself. Then in New Domino City in a limo sat Jack Atlas heading back to his apartment then he to felt a pain in his head which hurt that a lot,

"why I am in pain suddenly?" Jack question. Then in an alleyway, a hooded girl that wore a mask felt a pain in her head and wonder what's causing it. "The last one was a girl in the tallest apartment in the tallest building. She was screaming in pain and this caught everyone's attention in the room. Her brother ran to her and asked her. "What's wrong Luna?" he asked his younger sister that acts older than he does. Then their babysitter came in she had blue hair and dark pink eyes she then asked. "Luna what is wrong, is there something that will make you feel better?" she asked. Luna then said. "The Dragon King is rising, the destroyer of worlds, only the Crimson Dragon can stop this great beast." She said in a weird way. Then Luna passed out and left Leo and Rio Kastle wonder, who is the Dragon King.

Then out from the black came a towering Dragon that looks fiercer than Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, it was like Blue Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon but it was more like Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with two large spikes that are crazier with more orbs as well. Then it roars pushing back the officer back a bit.

 **Odd Eyes Chaos Supreme Dragon: Level 7 DARK Dragon ATK: 3500/DEF: 0**

 **"Now my child destroys this piece of rock, Chaos Supreme Flame Strike!"** Dragen said in his demonic voice. As the Dragon unleash a powerful beam of black fire and red bolts heading towards Gate Blocker. Then his dragon's effect activates, when it battles a defense position monster, it does damage still, but it is also doubled.

 **Officers 1/2 LP 5000**

"Don't worry on my next turn. You two will feel the power of the Supreme Dragon King." Dragen said that same evil voice as he places three cards face down and end his turn.

 **Dragen Hand x 0**

Then it was Officer 2's turn after he drew a card from his deck he played his fellow officer's face down which was Call of the Haunted, to bring back Gate Blocker back to the field in ATK mode

 **Gate Blocker: Level 4 ATK: 100/DEF: 2000**

Then he tributes it to summon Gate Blocker 2 in attack mode. Then a larger version of Gate Blocker with an extra eye and was red instead of Orange.

 **Gate Blocker 2: Level 6 ATK: 100/DEF: 3000**

Dragen was confused why he summon in attack mode? Then Officer played the spell card called Shield and Sword to switch the attack and defense of all monsters on the field.

 **Gate Blocker 2 ATK: 3000**

 **Odd Eyes Chaos Supreme Dragon ATK: 0**

Then Dragen played one of his faces down called Zero Gravity which changes the position of all face-up monsters on the field.

 **Gate Blocker 2 Def: 100**

 **Odd Eyes Chaos Supreme Dragon DEF: 3500**

The Officer ended his turn after playing a face down. Dragen smiled and said. **"Now I will show you why no mortal can beat the Supreme Dragon King!"** he said as his left hand has red energy around it with black bolts of energy coming around it as he gets ready to draw. Yusei's pain was increased so much he almost crash into something but he quickly avoids it as he a couple minutes away from Dragen's place.

Jack was also in extreme pain which even got Mina attention and try to help the champion. Then the one with the masks in the alleyway was holding her head in pain and it kept rising, to the point where she almost cracks her mask. Luna was shaking crazy and Leo and Rio had to hold her down. Then Luna shouted.

"When four become one the King will rise again, he will bring the end of the world, only the Dragon of Crimson can stop the King of Dragons." She shouted and this is started to creep out Leo and Rio. Rio was wondering if this was like how she acted when she had visions of the future years ago.

 **"With my Supreme Draw this duel will end!"** he shouted as he drew a card that had black energy surrounding it then Dragen continued with. **"I equip Odd Eyes Chaos Supreme Dragon with Pendulum Weapon dual Blaster."** He said as he robotic backpack appeared and attached to his dragons back, then appear too large cannons on his shoulders and his dragons power has risen.

 **Odd Eyes Chaos Supreme Dragon ATK: 5000**

Then he changes his Dragon into attack mode and the Officers were terrified and knew this was not going to end well, for them at least. Known to most that duel was being watched by the Director Goodwin, and Lazar. As they watch it Lazar to the Director and asked.

"Why are we watching this duel? This Dragen is a nobody and the only important part about him is that Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon which is a one of kind and is extremely rare." Lazar said hopping Goodwin would answer his question. Then Goodwin said to Lazar.

"I told Sector security to take something valuable to him to see if that will make him unleash what we are seeing now. The most dangerous creature to ever walk this planet. The Supreme Dragon King." He said with a small smile thinking how he can use this Dragen to draw out the signers and also help him in his plans. Lazar was shocked that this Dragen fellow has a power that rivals that of the Crimson Dragon. Then they continued to watch the duel.

Dragen then told his Dragon to attack Gate Blocker 2, then cannons on its shoulders charged up and blast the wall before the attack hit they play Half Unbreak that protect Gate Blocker 2 from being destroyed and all battle damage is cut in half. that push back the officers, they felt the shockwave from the attack, even their helmets visor cracked and was about to shatter.

 **Officers 1/2 LP 3000**

The Officers thought they avoid their end but Dragen said to them. **"You fools think you out of the way, but by destroying a card in my spell or trap card zone, and my monster can attack again."** Then his shoulder cannon charges up and blasts Gate Blocker 2 again, and this time shatter their visor and their uniforms are kind of ripped up a bit.

 **Officers 1/2 LP 1000**

Then he destroyed his last card and shouted. **"Now my Child destroy these insects with Chaos Supreme Flame Strike."** he order and his Dragon launch his blast of black fire again, this time, however, Yusei got there in time to see Odd Eyes Chaos Supreme Dragons attack as it destroyed Gate Blocker 2 and send the two officers flying

 **Officers 1 / 2 LP 0 WINNER Dragen**

The officers laid there knocked out looking like they have been beaten half to death. Yusei was shock by this and the sudden loss of pain in his head. He turns to Dragen and noticed he was breathing heavily and his eye was red instead of blue, then after he bleak his eyes Dragen had his normal eyes and looked around confused. But when he saw the two officer and he knew the two had to get out of her before more of Sector Security comes, so both head back to Yusei's Hideout and Yusei explain his plan to get to New Domino City through the trash pipe that will be open for this night.

Dragen then said. "I am going with you Yusei." He said in a tone that also said he was not going to take no for an answer. Nervin and Blitz argue that they don't know if Dragen's runner can keep up but Dragen respond if it can keep up with Crows then it should be fine, as he looks at his complete runner. **(The front half Yuya's runner, and the back half of Yugo's runner, but the colors of Yuya's runner.)** And then they decide to give it a few tests along with Yusei's runner to make sure that they get their chance to get to New Domino City.

About the same time at Jack Atlas apartment, Jack was about to enter it along with Mina they saw an Officer of Sector security holding a pretty beat up Iris one of her hands. Mina felt bad for Iris but Jack blood was at a boil, he like Iris and this jerk was treating her like crap.

"Goodwin told me to drop of this garage with you jack so here you go." As he tosses Iris to the floor, as she cried slightly which got a chuckle from the Officer. Mina ran to Iris side to make sure if the girl was okay, Jack went up to the officer and punch him in the face and threw him out of the apartment. Then he lift up Iris and place her on the couch of his apartment and place a nice blanket on her made sure she was comfortable, then she fell to sleep out of exhaustion from what she went through. Then Jack said to Mina.

"Can you keep a secret from Goodwin?" he asked her, at first she was confused but ultimately said yes and she plans to keep her promise. "Yusei and Dragen are going to come to New Domino City. I want you to give Iris to him and I don't want him to be captured by security. Dragen will fight to the end of time to get her back." He said as he looks at the sleeping Iris and waited for Yusei and Dragen's arrival in New Domino City.

 **I decide to Create cards on my Deviantart that are from this story so go to it so you can see what they look like and their abilities go check it out. just look up Sonicdudes2000 and just click on the one that had Devianart.**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, if it's too much to ask if you going to review please do and give constructive on what was good and to keep it up, and also what I mess up and should fix. I would appreciate it a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3 Next Stop New Domino City

**Chapter 3 Next Stop New Domino City**

After testing Dragen's Duel Runner to make sure that it can keep up with Yusei's Duel Runner, and it keeps pace with it throughout the test. With that settled Yusei and Dragen prepare to hit their engines to the maintenance hatch at midnight tonight.

But before Yusei and Dragen head out when Rally jumped down and head towards Yusei and gave him his father's card called Turbo Booster which he said it could help which Yusei agrees and place it in his deck. Dragen smiled at this as he looks at a card that Iris gave to him a year ago.

A year before what is happening right now in the story we see Dragen riding Iris around in his Duel Runner. She was laughing and smiling the whole ride which also made Dragen smiled too. When they got back to his place Iris said to him.

"Dragen. Can you take this card?" she asked as she handed him a card, it was Odd-Eyes Tuning Magician, then he asked where she got it. She answers with.

"I found it a couple days ago and I was happy to found it but… some people said she was weak and worthless and i… i… I was just as worthless as that card!" she cried as she ran into Dragen's arms bearing her face into his chest. He hugged her and said.

"Their wrong Iris, about you and this card! I will place this on my deck and with it, I will duel with it to show them that it is not useless. And also Iris you are not worthless, you ae very important to me." He said as he hugs her and the two share a happy moment even in the terrible place they live in.

He smiled as he places Odd-Eyes Tuning Magician back into his deck and Dragen's Wrist Dealer shuffle his deck for him automatically. Then Yusei turns to Rally and asked him. "You gonna be on the monitor? He asked Rally. Rally nodded and said.

"We'll go topside so we can get a clear signal. Now both of you rev it up!" rally said to Yusei and Dragen, then Blitz said before the two duelists drove off. "And don't slow down for nothing!" then the two duelists drove off to the garbage pipe and to the maintenance hatch to New Domino City.

At sector security base in the Satellite, the people that are tracking Yusei's runner got a pinned on him. The one monitoring the stolen chip inside Yusei's runner shouted.

"We have movement! Yusei's gone topside. We picked up the homing signal from the stolen chip." He said to Officer Trudge who asked where Yusei is. Which the person said he was in the East Sector and switch to Satellite imaging.

"Dragen! What is he doing with Yusei!?" Trudge as himself as the Satellite reveal that Yusei had Dragen by his side. Then he told the person to lock onto the chip. As ran to get on his runner he ran into a fellow officer who asked.

"Officer Trudge would you mind if I join you on your chase with Yusei and Dragen." He asked clearly wanting to go along. So Trudge asked him. "Why you want to go and make it quick." He orders the younger officer.

"Officer Trudge, Dragen beat up to of my fellow officers and he needs to pay for what he has done and also I don't think you want to be outnumbered in a duel." He said clearly saying it would be better if he joins then not joining. So Trudge agrees and they started to chase Yusei and Dragen down.

Dragen and Yusei were getting closer to the Sewage plant and already they got the alarms blaring and security would be coming soon but they doubt they'll get there in time let alone figure out what they're up to. Just as they thought that Trudge and a fellow officer came out of nowhere and try to knock Dragen Yusei off their Runners. Trudge shouted.

"Pull over Yusei and same for you too Dragen!" he shouted but Dragen Yusei got in front of the two officers. Both wonder how they got here so soon and knew actually where they were going. Then continue to say.

"Where do you think you two are going? Don't both of you know it's two hours past curfew or can you two still not tell time?" he asked both Yusei and Dragen. Then Dragen said. "What can we say we just enjoy getting under your skin right Trudge." He said with a smile clearly keeping up the guessing what their attentions are in heading to the Sewage Plant.

Then the stranger officer shouted. "Dragen you are wanted for assault of two sector security officer which is going to send you straight to the facility!" he shouted at Dragen with real hatred in his tone. Dragen knew he was right but he couldn't show weakness because right now he needs to go and save Iris. As they were getting closer to the plant they notice the gate was close so both Yusei and Dragen jump over the fence and hope that could lose the officers chasing them.

Sadly that didn't work because Trudge order the person on the other end of his come to open the gate quickly and he did and the two officers continue to chase the two satellites. Trudge then said to his partner.

"Activate the signal that will hack their runner forcing them into a Turbo Duel." He orders as they press a button which sends a signal to Dragen's and Yusei's runner which force them into a Turbo tag Duel. Dragen and Yusei were surprised by the fact that their runner activated Duel mode by itself and realize that sector security has gotten so new toys to capture criminal and they are using one of them on them.

 **Yusei/Dragen LP 8000 SC 1. Trudge/Officer LP 8000 SC 1**

And Turbo duel was on, Trudge went first and he started off his turn by summoning Gate Blocker in Defense mode. Then a giant wall appeared in front of Yusei and Dragen, they try to drive past it but they just couldn't

 **Gate Blocker Rock EARTH Level 4: ATK: 100/DEF: 2000**

Then he places a face-down and ended his turn then it was Yusei's turn. And Yusei notices that they didn't gain a speed counter but Trudge and the Officer gained one.

 **Dragen/Yusei SC 1. Trudge/Officer SC 2**

Yusei summons his Speed Warrior in attack mode. Then a main in a metal suit with skates appeared next to Yusei.

 **Speed Warrior Warrior WIND Level 2: ATK: 900/DEF: 700**

Trudge and commented that he remembers Speed Warrior from their last encounter and said it is too weak to beat Gate Blocker even with its effect to double its attack points.

 **Speed Warrior ATK: 1800**

Then Yusei summoned out the monster Rally gave to him, Turbo Booster in attack mode. Then a small yellow robot appeared, it had two launch pads for hands.

 **Turbo Booster Machine EARTH Level 1 ATK: 0/DEF: 0**

Then Yusei told Speed Warrior to attack Gate blocker which was a surprise to everyone even Dragen. Yusei then explains to the rest of the duelist the effect of Turbo Booster.

"By sacrificing Turbo booster one of the opponent's monsters that battle one of my monsters is destroyed!" he said as Speed warrior jump onto Turbo boosters launch pads, then Turbo booster sends Speed warrior flying towards Gate Blocker by destroying itself. Though Yusei and Dragen took damage it was worth it to destroy Gate Blocker.

 **Yusei/Dragen LP 7800**

both Dragen Yusei says the pipeline leading to the maintenance hatch they are heading towards and quickly head down the pipe, at this point, there is no way to lose the officer since the pipes a straight away. Then Trudge said.

"Ready for another surprise? Because I activate my Broken Block Trap card which I can play two Gate blockers." He said as two more Gate Blockers came and slow down Dragen and Yusei. Then Trudge asked Yusei since this was likely his Plan because Dragen was never one for being in charge.

"What made you both break curfew tonight are you both trying to escape the Satellite?" and then Yusei Said. "What if we are?" Trudge then said to the former Enforcers.

"Don't you both know that you're kind don't actually fit in New Domino City?" then Dragen said to Trudge. "We're not going there to fit in." then the stranger asked the Satellite Duo.

"Then are you going there to get even with someone?" he asked clearly he was correct but Dragen and Yusei kept up act to leave the Officers guessing. Yusei said to the unknown Officer. "Something like that." He said as he places two face downs and ends his turn which means Speed Warriors ATK returns to normal.

 **Speed Warrior ATK: 900**

 **Trudge/Officer SC 3**

It was the Officers turn as he drew a Card from his deck. He then tributes Gate Blocker to special summon Gate Blocker 2 in Defense mode. Then a large wall that was red instead of orange and it also had an extra eye on it.

 **Gate Blocker 2 Rock EARTH Level 6 ATK: 100/DEF: 3000**

Then the Officer normal summons Rose, Warrior of Revenge in Attack mode, it was a female with red hair in a black clothing with a white scarf and sword in one hand.

 **Rose, Warrior of Revenge Warrior FIRE Tuner Level 4 ATK: 1600/DEF: 600**

Then he told his monster to attack Speed Warrior, so she uses her sword and slice Speed Warrior into smaller pieces.

 **Yusei/Dragen LP 7100**

Then they are taking 300 more points of damage thanks to Rose, Warrior of Revenge.

 **Yusei/Dragen LP 6800**

Then end his turn after his place a face down, so it was Dragen's turn so he drew a card from his deck.

 **Trudge/Officer SC 4**

Since his control no monsters on his field he can special summon Odd-Eyes Savage Viking in attack mode, then a muscle Viking with a large axe and he look like he was ready to fight.

 **Odd-Eyes Savage Viking Warrior WATER level 5 ATK: 2300/DEF: 1000**

Then he summons Odd-Eyes Peacekeeper in attack mode, then a girl a medieval coat with a helmet under their hood with a regular sword and a dagger.

 **Odd-Eyes Peacekeeper Warrior Level 4 ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200**

Then Dragen he told his Viking monster to attack Gate Blocker, so he swung his axe and smashed right through Gate Blocker, thanks to his Savage Viking effect it can do piercing damage to the opponent.

 **Trudge/Officer LP 7700**

Then he told his Peacekeeper to attack Rose, Warrior of Revenge, then he played Peacekeeper's effect which during his battle phase he can cut the attack of one monster one of your monsters battles until the end of the battle phase, so he uses it to cut Rose, Warrior of Revenge's ATK.

 **Rose, Warrior of Revenge ATK: 800**

Then Peacekeeper stabbed Rose in the chest with a dagger then slash her head off with her sword.

Trudge/Officer LP 6700

Then end his turn with a single face down. So it was Trudges turn, he drew a card from his deck.

 **Trudge/Officer SC 5**

Then he played the Officers face down called Call of the Haunted to bring Gate Blocker back to the field, same orange wall from earlier in the duel. Then he summons a monster called Jutte Fighter to the field in attack mode.

 **Jutte Fighter Warrior EARTH Tuner Level 2 ATK: 700/DEF: 900**

Then he tunes Level 4 Gate Blocker with Level 2 Jutte Fighter to Synchro summon Goyo Guardian in attack mode. Then a pale skin man wielding blades at that end of robes and he looked very weird.

 **Goyo Guardian Warrior EARTH Synchro Level 6 ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000**

Then he told his new monster to attack Odd-Eyes Peacekeeper, but Dragen then said to Trudge. "Thanks to Peacekeepers effect the target of your attack is my Savage Viking instead. So Trudge swung his blade on a rope which destroyed Dragen's Viking.

 **Yusei/Dragen LP 6300**

Then Goyo Guardian then held Savage Viking in his rope and went to Trudge and Officers side of the field in defense mode.

 **Savage Viking DEF: 1000**

Then Trudge played the Speed Spell called Sonic Buster, which by removing two-speed counters he can inflict damage to the opponent equal to half of one of his monsters attack point, so they will take half the attack of Goyo Guardian as damage. From Goyo's chest came a blast of energy heading towards Yusei and Dragen, but before it could hit them, Dragen said.

"I play the Trap Card called Pendulum's swing, thanks to this I can change the target of any cards effect so you will take the damage we would have taken." He said as the blast was redirected towards Trudge and the Officer.

 **Trudge/Officer LP 5300 SC 3**

But Trudge was not down because he played a second Sonic Buster, but this time Dragen couldn't do anything about it.

 **Yusei/Dragen LP 4900 Trudge/Officer SC 1**

Then he ends his turn so it was Yusei's turn so he drew a card from his deck.

 **Yusei/Dragen SC 5 Trudge/Officer SC 2**

Trudge notice and ask what just happen how did they gain speed counters but then he notice that Yusei played Slipstream the turn before his turn so he gains 5 Speed Counters. So Yusei can play Speed Spells now and his first one is the Speed Spell called Dash pilfer which allows him to control of Odd-Eyes Savage Viking that is defense mode. Then he summons a level 2 Tuner monster called Nitro Synchron, then a gas pump appeared on the field.

 **Nitro Synchron Machine FIRE Level 2 ATK: 300/DEF: 100**

Then Yusei Tuned Dragen's Level 5 Savage Viking with his level 2 Nitro Synchron to Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior, the large humanoid Insect that was Green appeared on the field.

 **Nitro Warrior Warrior FIRE Level 7 ATK: 2800/DEF: 1800**

Then He told his Nitro Warrior to Attack Goyo Guardian, then he uses the effect of Peacekeeper to cut Goyo's attack in half, also his Nitro Warriors effect kicks in, since he played a spell card it gains 1000 ATK points.

 **Nitro Warrior ATK: 3800 Goyo Guardian ATK: 1400**

Nitro Warrior forms two large energy fist around its fists then charge at the other Synchro monster, with both fist collide with Trudges monster and crush it into nothing

 **Trudge/Officer LP 2900**

Then Nitro Warrior's other effect kicks in as well, he can switch Gate Blocker 2 from defense mode into attack mode and attack it again though it loses the 1000 points it gained.

 **Nitro Warrior ATK: 2800 Gate Blocker 2 ATK: 100**

With a single punch, he turns the wall into small pieces, leaving Trudge and Officer wide open for a direct attack.

 **Trudge/Officer LP 200**

Then he told Odd-Eyes Peacekeeper to attack them directly, with a single slash of its sword the duel was over.

 **Trudge/Officer LP 0 WINNER Dragen/Yusei**

But sadly the couldn't stop the clock because time is up and trash is coming down the pipe, but thankfully the door is just a few feet away, after avoid all the trash both Duelist made through the maintenance hatch before it was closed, Trudge was now in the trash as it went down the pipe, while the Officer was driving away for his life to avoid joining Trudge in the Trash.

Dragen and Yusei made it to the satellite and once they exit the building the maintenance hatch was from they heard some shout.

"Yusei, Dragen!"Someone shouted from the above them, as they stop and turn to the source of the sound, it was Jack. Before any spoke Jack through something at Dragen which he caught, it was a piece of paper with directions to a place, Jack then said.

"If you want Iris back you better hurry and don't get involve with me and Yusei's duel." He said try not to show the fact he does feel bad for Dragen. Dragen turn to Yusei for some support, all he got was a nodded, so he drove off to save Iris.

When he reach the destination it was in a parking a lot and he could tell that Sector Security was all over it but he didn't want to leave Iris with false hope so he came up with plan, he stealthy sneak in and tried to find Iris, when he saw her she was with a blue hair woman who was very likely a part of Sector Security, so he threw a snuck behind a car near them.

Then he slid across the ground a piece of paper near Iris so she would see it, then Dragen ran to his runner and was ready to punch it. Mina notice Iris reading a note and asked her if she could look and Iris agrees to, on the note it read.

I will get you back Iris, I promise.

Then Mina realize that Dragen nearby and order many Officers to go looking for him, Dragen drove into an alleyway to avoid Security but when he park his runner he heard something and saw many people heading towards something.

At the end of alleyway was a cornered Rio Kastle, Leo and Luna, they were surrounded by some thugs and goons, and the leaders were a skinny short hair guy in a white and red suit, and the other leader was a large man with big black hair in a black tank top, the white guy was named Chills, and the African guy was named Scorch.

They were enemies of Rio's brother Reginald also known as Shark, she was surprised that Shark has made many enemies that reach New Domino City. Rio could possibly beat them in her Barian form since she kept it after Astral revive them with the Nemuron code, even though they don't need the sphere field or to be in Barian world to transform, but they can only keep it for so long, and she didn't want to scare or freak out Leo and luna.

As she was about to activate her Barian battle morph one of the goons were sent flying to a wall, everyone turns to see where the guy came from. There stood around many fallen goons a man around Rio's age, he had hair that makes Yuma's normal, with it jet black with its edges a dark red color, and bangs that are dark green and lighting bolt like.

The Two Gang leaders weren't intimidated but one of the goons and others reckons him and shouted with terror because some of them were from the satellite.

"That's an Enforcer! Run I rather live to fight another day!" one shouted and many of the goons ran off, this anger Scorch and Chills, the stranger then commented.

"It seems like we are still feared even though we disbanded." He said as he walks up to the gang leaders. Then out from his duelist attach to his right came two deathmatch duel ropes and they attach to the leaders duel disks and he was forcing them into a duel.

Rio did not want to be let out of this fight came next to the stranger and got her duel disk out and said. "How about a Tag Duel? Are you up for that?" she turns and asked Dragen the stranger. When he saw Rio he felt something strange.

He pictures her naked with one hand covering her breast and the other her lower parts, with two small angels with wings holding a cloth to cover her lower parts, one was Jack the other was Crow. Angel jack Said to Dragen.

"Dragen what's the matter?" he said to Dragen in his own mind, then Angel Crow said t Dragen. "Have you never seen a naked chick riding a clamp." He said and indeed she was riding a clamp.

In the real world, Dragen was staring kind of like a pervert at Rio which was creeping her out slightly and also regretting her diction. Leo and Luna were wondering what's going on. Dragen then realizes what was happening and said quickly try to recover from his wet dream, while blushing really hard.

" I would be, up for that." He said clearly tripping on his word which almost got a chuckle out of Rio but right now they had to deal with Scorch and Chills in a Tag Duel. While that was going on Yusei's and Jack's duel was about to this night shall be the night when the Dragon of Crimson will rise to challenge the King of Dragons, and also means a great evil is awakening soon as well.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, if it's too much to ask if you going to review please do and give constructive on what was good and to keep it up, and also what I mess up and should fix. I would appreciate it a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4 New Domino Effect

**Chapter 4 the New Domino Effect**

Back with are heroes we see the main man named Dragen and this girl name, Rio Kastle, as they're ready to duel the two gang leaders called Scorch and chill. Each duelist has 8000 life points, and duel will end when both players on the same team have zero life points.

 **Scorch LP 8000. Chill LP 8000. Dragen LP 8000. Rio LP 8000**

Scorch decide to go first after he drew his card he set a monster face down in defense mode. Then place two face downs and ended his turn. Rio went next so she drew a card from her deck. Some of the thugs in Scorch and Chill's gang were watching and wondering what was so special about that guy with really spiky hair. Leo and Luna were also watching the duel as well. Leo turns to his sister and asked.

"Do you think Rio and the stranger can beat them?" Luna turns to her brother Leo and said to him. "I am not sure, but I have a feeling we will find out sooner rather than later." As she said that, Rio summon a monster called Blizzard Falcon. A crystal like falcon near Rio.

 **Blizzard Falcon: Level 4 WATER Winged-Beast ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500**

Rio then played the spell card called Blizzard Jet which will increase her monsters attack by 1500. From the card came a blizzard hit Blizzard Falcon, this gave the Falcon a great boost in its strength.

 **Blizzard Falcon: ATK: 3000**

Then Blizzard Falcon's effect just activated! So that means Scorch is about to take damage by the amount of points Blizzard Falcon's ATK increase from its original ATK.

 **Scorch LP 6500**

Then she places a face-down and ends her turn. With her turn was ending, Blizzard returns back to its original attack points. Dragen then said to Rio. "So you are an effect damage duelist… I can work with this." He said at the end with a smirk after his pause. Rio looked at him and asked kind of hurt by what he said. "What is that supposed to mean!?" she almost yelled it out. It was Chill's turn so he drew a card from his deck.

He first summons a monster called Pompadour Blizzardon in ATK mode. A giant dinosaur appeared with ice covering some of its body.

 **Pompadour Blizzardon: Level 4 WATER Dinosaur ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400**

Then he also placed two cards face down and end his turn. Then Scorch said to Rio and Dragen. "Both of you will regret challenging are unstoppable tag dueling combination." As he laughs at Rio and Dragen. Rio then said as she pretends to think about something. "Didn't you lose to my brother and Yuma?" she said with a small smirk at the end. This got under Scorch's and Chill's skin.

Since it was Dragen's turn he drew a card from his deck. He first summons a monster called Odd-Eyes Fire Dragon in ATK mode. A Dragon slightly bigger then Dragen and Rio appeared on their side, he was like Odd-Eyes Dragon, but more of a dark red color, also its back spikes were replaced by fire dancing in those parts of the Dragon.

 **Odd-Eyes Fire Dragon: Level 4 FIRE Dragon ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000**

Dragen then activates the Odd-Eyes Fire Dragon's effect which is if he skips this card's attack, he can inflict 800 points of damage to Chill. So Odd-Eyes Fire Dragon shot a small ball of fire towards Chill.

 **Chill LP 7200**

Scorch activates the trap card, Flame Egg Level 5. Which gives Chill the power to summon a level 5 Monster from his hand, but he doesn't have one in his hand, he takes 500 points of damage. This caught Dragen's interest because from what he got so far from their dueling they, not the type to take a risk unless they now it will work. Rio was wondering what they were planning on, and how well will this stranger duel?

Turns out Chill does have a level 5 monster in his hand called, Icebergdon, and he summons him in DEF mode. Then a dinosaur with a long neck, with a turtle shell on its back with a large ice on top of it.

 **Icebergdon: Level 5 WATER Dinosaur ATK: 1300/DEF: 2100**

Then Chill activated one of his faces down. The Blizzard Egg Level 5 Trap card. This gives Scorch the power to summon a level 5 monster from his hand to the field. But if he doesn't, he will take 500 points of damage. Scorch has a level 5 monster in his called Baggy Pants Lavasaurus, and he is summoning him in ATK mode. Then large dinosaur with molten fire crystal on his body.

 **Baggy Pants Lavasaurus: Level 5 FIRE Dinosaur ATK: 2100/DEF: 1300**

Then Scorch played his other face down which was the Trap card, Glare Level 5. For each Level 5 monster he and Chill control, Dragen takes 500 points of damage, so Dragen was about to take 1000 points of damage.

 **Dragen LP 7000**

Dragen could tell that combo was a planned from the very beginning, and something was very fishy about it as well. Dragen then uses Odd-Eyes Fire Dragons other effects, by sacrificing it he can summon a level 5 or higher monsters but it can attack this turn. So he summons his ace monster, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in ATK mode. So his giant red Dragon appeared right at his side and looked ready to fight.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Level 7 DARK Dragon ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000**

Dragen ended his turn after he places a single face down. So it was Scorch's turn. So after he drew a card from his deck, he flips his face-down monster, which was called Flamesaurus. So another dinosaur appeared on the field.

 **Flamesaurus: Level 4 FIRE Dinosaur ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200**

Since it was flipped, its level had increased by 1, so now Scorch as two level 5 monsters. Then Scorch overlaid his two level 5 monster to Xyz summon Magma Rex in ATK mode. So an even large dinosaur that was complete mode out of magma and lava.

 **Magma Rex: Rank 5 FIRE Dinosaur ATK: 2600/DEF: 1000 Overlay Unit 2**

Then Scorch orders his Giant T-Rex to attack Blizzard Falcon, so the giant dinosaur blast the falcon with a wave of lava that turns Blizzard Falcon into nothing.

 **Rio LP 6900**

Then Scorch used Magma Rex's special ability, by detaching an Overlay Unit he can inflict damage to the opponent equal to the destroyed monsters attack points. Before Magma Rex could eat the overlay unit, a small soccer player came out of nowhere and stole the overlay unit. Everyone wondered what just happen? Then everyone heard Dragen chuckling, then he explains what just happened.

"When you activated your Xyz monsters effect, I was allowed to Special summon Odd-Eyes Overlay Player, and it negates the activation of your monsters effect and one of its overlay units are given to my Odd-Eyes Overlay Player." Rio was impressed, he stops Scorch's ability and did it with a single monster.

 **Odd-Eyes Overlay Player: Level 4 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 1400/DEF: 800**

Chill then played his other face down which was the trap card, Frozen Fossil, which lowers Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK by 700 points and force it to stay in attack mode. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon then began to be frozen inside a large cube of ice.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: ATK: 1800**

Then Scorch ends his turn with two Face downs. So it was Rio's turn. After she drew a card from her deck, she slowly looks over her hand and field and wonders what to do. She turns to Dragen and noticed he was looking back at her and gave Rio a thumbs up, which help reassure her to go with the plan that she got in her pretty head. She activated one of her face downs which was the trap card, Frosty Rebirth, this allowed her to revive a WATER type monster that was sent to the graveyard, and she can lower the attack of one of the opponent's monsters by 500 points. So she revived Blizzard Falcon.

 **Blizzard Falcon: Level 4 WATER Winged-Beast ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000**

 **Magma Rex: ATK 2100 Overlay Unit 1**

Rio then summons a second Blizzard Falcon to the field. So she had two level 4 monsters on her side of the field, she Overlaid them to Xyz summon, Ice Beast Zerofyne in ATK mode. Then a female humanoid creature appeared next to Rio, her skin was a light blue with crystals for clothes. She had dark blue crystals that formed wings, a skirt, and spikes on her wrist, shoes, and to form a helmet on her head.

 **Ice Beast Zerofyne: Rank 4 WATER Winged-Beast ATK: 2000/DEF: 2200 Overlay Units 2**

She was about to activated her Xyz monsters effect, Dragen activated Overlay Player's effect. This frustrated Rio. Overlay Player's effect is by sacrificing he can give the overlay unit it had to attach to it, to Rio's Xyz monster, and also give it 800 more attack points as well.

Ice Beast Zerofyne: ATK: 2800 Overlay Units 3

Rio was less upset at Dragen. She then activated her monsters special ability, by detaching an Overlay unit it can negate the effects of all other cards face-up on the field, and for each one, this card gain 300 ATK points. With five cards on the field face-up, Zerofyne gains 1500 more attack points.

 **Ice Beast Zerofyne: ATK 4300 Overlay Units 2**

Rio then told her monster to attack Magma Rex. So Zerofyne rained down icicle shards that completely destroyed Magma Rex

 **Scorch LP 4300**

Scorch then activated one of his face downs, which the trap card called, Magma Burst. Which gives him the power to destroy one monster on the field and owner takes damage equal to that monster's attack ATK points. So he destroyed Ice Beast Zerofyne.

 **Rio 2600**

Dragen asked her. "Are you okay?" being very worried if she is okay. Rio slowly got up and said that she fine, she then places another card face down and ended her turn. So it was Chill's turn. After he drew a card from his deck. Scorch then activated one of his face downs, which was the Trap card called, Volcanic Ash. Which changed Pompadour Blizzardon into DEF mode.

Then Chill play a Magic card Called Frozen Ice Cave, which boosts the level of one monster she controls in defense mode, by one. So now Chill has two level 5 monsters on his side on the field. Chill Xyz summons Icicle Rex in ATK mode. Then a giant T-Rex that was completely made out of ice icicles.

 **Icicle Rex: Rank 5 WATER Dinosaur ATK: 1800/DEF: 2500 Overlay Units 2**

Then Scorch activated his last face down, which was the trap card called Xyz Reborn, which allows him to bring Magma Rex back to the field, while Xyz Reborn becomes an Overlay Unit to Magma Rex. Then Chill activates Icicle Rex's ability, by detaching an Overlay Unit he can take control of one monster on the field until the end phase of his turn. So Chill took control of Magma Rex. Chill then told his new in controlled Magma Rex to attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. So the fire Dinosaur turned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon into ash.

 **Dragen LP 6900**

Then Chill uses Magma Rex's ability to inflict damage to Dragen equal to his destroyed monster's attack points. Magma Rex hit Dragen with a blast of magma. This attack sent Dragen flying back, but Dragen landed on his feet.

Dragen LP 4400

Then Chill ordered Icicle Rex to attack Dragen directly. The ice T-Rex blast Dragen with a wave of icicles that pushed Dragen a few inches back.

Dragen LP 2600

Chill set two face downs and ended his turn.

During this duel, Jack and Yusei were dueling as well. When Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend clashed against each other, the Crimson Dragon, this cause great pain for Luna who was still spectating, but it seems to cause something in Dragen to snap.

"Aaa **ahhhh**! Wha **t's** happe **ning** to mmm **eee**!" he said as his voice was getting deeper and more demonic the longer he spoke. When he stared at Chill, and Scorch with his new blood red eyes with demonic pupils. Then dark energy formed around his left hand, this cause pain to the signers which were Luna, Jack, Yusei, and that masked lady. Rio felt two energies that were close by.

The one farthest away was made of an energy that could match the power of Don Thousand, and maybe close to the Numeron Code. The one that came from Dragen was as powerful as the other one but this one was filled with rage and negative energy that rivals Barian's and Don Thousand. Then Dragen drew a card that was covered in dark energy.

Dragen activated his face-down, the trap card called Odd-Eyes Network. By using Odd-Eyes monsters in his graveyard to Xyz summon a Xyz Odd-Eyes monsters from his extra deck. So he Xyz Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon. Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon was an ice version of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

 **Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon: Rank 7 WATER Dragon ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500 Overlay Units 2**

Dragen then activated a spell card called Fake Scales, which allows Dragen to special summon a Dragon-type monster from his hand to the field, but it can't attack and returns to the hand during the end phase. So Dragen Special summons Odd-Eyes Flare Dragon. It was a FIRE Type Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

 **Odd-Eyes Flare Dragon: Level 7 FIRE Dragon ATK: 2800/DEF: 1800**

Then Dragen played a spell card called, Overlay souls, which sends all overlay units on the field to the graveyard and summons a token on the opponent's side on the field for each one sent to the graveyard. Then on Chill's field, three ghosts on the field.

 **Ghost Token: Level 1 LIGHT Fiend ATK: 0/DEF: 0**

 **Ghost Token: Level 1 LIGHT Fiend ATK: 0/DEF: 0**

 **Ghost Token: Level 1 LIGHT Fiend ATK: 0/DEF: 0**

Then Dragen played the card he drew, the one that covered in dark energy. It was a powerful spell card called The Xyz Dragon's Oath, which turns Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's Rank into a level. So Dragen had two Level 7. Then Dragen said with his very deep, and demonic voice. **"It's time to end you insects that think they can challenge King of all Dragons. I overlay my Level 7 Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"** As his two Dragons went into a void and from the void, a new monster was being formed from the two monsters that went in.

 **"Dragon with dichromatic eyes! Resurrect from the deep darkness and burn everything in the world with flame anger! Xyz Summon!" Dragen said in his demonic voice. Then the creature fully formed and flew out of the void itself. Dragen continues to speak in his deep voice. "Come forth! Rank 7! The blazing dragon called by calamity! The Supreme Violent Dragon King, Odd-Eyes Ragging Dragon!"** he shouted as his new monster appeared. It was a very demonic version of Odd-Eyes with fire wings.

 **Odd-Eyes Ragging Dragon: Rank 7 DARK Dragon ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500**

Everyone felt the pressure, and the horror that was pulsing from Odd-Eyes Ragging Dragon, Luna was in the worse pain around them. Rio was stunned, that monster has some much negative energy to rival all of Barian World. Dragen smirked sinisterly and said to Scorch and Chill. "You both will be begging for mercy when I am finishing you off, but I hate to disappoint you but I have no Mercy in my soul to give even if I had any! But first, since Odd-Eyes Flare Dragon was used to summon Odd-Eyes Ragging Dragon, you Chill are going to take damage equal to half Odd-Eyes Ragging Dragon's ATK points. So Odd-Eyes Ragging Dragon hit Chill with a blast of dark red fire.

 **Chill LP 5700**

Then Dragen activated Odd-Eyes Ragging Dragon's effect, which destroys every card on the opponent's side of the field, and for each card destroyed, this monster gains 200 ATK points. But Chill and Scorch started to laugh, and explain that since both Icicle Rex and Magma Rex are on the field, neither can be destroyed by Card effects. But Rio smirked and asked. "Are you sure? Because With the help of my Trap card called Frost Bite which will negate all your cards on your side of the field." She smiled after she finishes talking.

After eating an Overlay Unit, Odd-Eyes Ragging Dragon's wings got longer, then the dragons did a spin and destroy all of the opponent's cards on the field. Since he destroyed 7 cards in total, Odd-Eyes Ragging Dragon gained 1400 more ATK points.

 **Odd-Eyes Ragging Dragon: ATK: 4400**

Then Rio activated her other face down, which was the trap card called Ice burst, for every card destroyed by a card effect, Chill takes 300 points of damage for each one, so Chill is about to take 2100 points of damage.

 **Chill LP 3500**

"Now Odd-Eyes Ragging Dragon Attack both of them Directly since My beast can attack twice during this battle phase!" Dragen said in his demonic voice. Odd-Eyes Ragging Dragon launches a huge blast of energy that consumed both Scorch and Chill in a single shot. And both their duel disk were destroyed since they lost the duel.

 **Scorch LP 0. Chill LP 0 Dragen. Rio WINNER**

Scorch and Chill were carried away by their goons who were terrified and ran further into the night. Rio turns to Dragen and she notices he was breathing heavily. When he was finished, Dragen turns to Rio and he was back to normal. He then said to Rio.

"I usually help free of charge, but I need a place to crash because I don't want to sleep on the street, so?" he asked Rio, he sound normal this time. Rio was not completely sure about this guy but he did help her and the twins. She then said to him. "Sure, but if we find out you are some criminal. We sent you straight to sector security. Understand?" she asked at the end.

Dragen nodded and said he needed to get something and he would be right back. While he went to get his duel runner, Rio turns to Leo and Luna, She asked them. "Do you kids think he is dangerous?" Leo Said he seem to find until he became more sinister. Luna was slowly recovering from the pain she felt earlier. She said was not completely sure. Then the three heard the sound of a motorcycle engine. Then from the direction, Dragen ran off, a red and green Duel Runner.

"Alright get on, and guide me to your place." He said under the helmet he had on. Rio, decide to have Luna in between her and Dragen. While Leo holds on Rio, while she held on Dragen. Then Dragen drove into the night while Rio told him where to go. Then they reach the place. It was at one of the tallest building in all of New Domino City.

Everyone but Dragen got off the Runner. He went to park his Runner. When he came back he followed them inside. They entered the elevator. And they were heading to the top floor. While waiting in the elevator Dragen turns to Leo and Luna and asked. "Do you kids play duel monsters?" Leo said absolutely, but Luna said she used to. Dragen was confused on what Luna meant by she used to, but he decides to not to push that. He then asked Leo.

"What type of deck do you use Leo?" Leo said he uses Morphtronic monsters. Dragen was curious since those cards were a unique type of archetype in duel monsters. Then the elevator open and they entered the penthouse. Leo and Luna were tired so Rio places them in their beds. When she left their room she saw Dragen place his jacket off and his tie he put in the pocket of his jacket. He took off his deck holder and place it on the table in the living room, and next to it was his duel disk.

Dragen said to Rio. "I sleep on the coach if you don't mind?" he asked her. She said she wouldn't mind as she heads off to bed. While Luna sleeps she had a strange dream. She saw two giant dragons fighting. One was a skinny one, but was longer and had short hands and feet, and some wings. The other one was more humanoid, but still had claws, feet, tail, wings, and the head of a dragon. The two dragon were equals so neither could beat the other. Then she notices smaller dragons were fighting as well. The skinner Dragon had 6 dragons fighting against the humanoid dragon's four dragons.

Their battle didn't end until she finally woke up from it. Dragen woke up to smell something, strange? It smells good, but where he was from everything smelled bad so it was hard to say if this smell was actually good. When he got up he could tell the strange smell was coming from the kitchen. When Dragen entered he was greeted with something he was not prepared for.

Ther in the kitchen cooking up some pancakes was Rio, she was wearing clothes similar to what she wore last night, but she had a pink apron with a small blue shark on it. She placed the pancakes on a plate. She then notice Dragen was staring at her, she felt uncomfortable about Dragen starring at her, she walked up to him and slapped him right in the face. She then went back to get everything ready for breakfast. After Dragen recovered from the slap, and he then shouted to Rio.

"What was that for!" clearly upset at Rio for slapping him. Rio drops what she was doing and aim her hot frying pan at the stranger. "Look you are eyeballing me creepily. And I don't like that!" she shouted at the end. Dragen shouted back to Rio. "What do you expect!? Am a man, you are a pretty lady, so it's only natural me to be attracted to you!" what he said cause Rio to blush bright red, then it was gone and replace with Angier. She swung her pan at Dragen but he caught it before she could hit him with it.

So while the adults were talking. Leo and Luna got up and dress without Rio or Dragen noticing. When they entered the living room Leo notice Dragen's deck on the table. He turns to Luna and said to her. "Hey, Luna you should listen to his cards and see if he is a bad guy or not." Luna agreed, then they heard Dragen said something they casually heard from their father when talking about their mom.

Luna held Dragen's deck in her hands and asked the spirits of the cards to tell her Dragen. Then came one of Dragen's monsters, his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. It then said to her. "Hello Signer, what are you doing looking at my master's cards?" his voice was like of a young adult but he was definitely more adult than he sounds. Luna was confused why Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon called her a Signer but she decides to ask later. "We just wanted to know if your master is dangerous." She said with a little worried about what his answer will be. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon smiled and said to Luna.

"Don't worry young Signer, Dragen is very friendly, and would not hurt you, but my lord won't be so nice when he takes control." He said as the trio heard Rio and Dragen have been shouted the same two words back and forth. Luna then asked Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "What do mean when you're lord takes control?" she thinks it's the thing that took over Dragen while he faces those goons with Rio. Odd-Eyes didn't answer, instead, he said.

"I can't answer now, but let's just say you learn sooner rather than later." After he was done talking he disappeared. Luna places down Dragen's deck and said to Leo. "They said he is cool and is friendly." She left out the stuff she thought that Leo should not know. Leo was happy about this because he really wanted to duel him. Then the twins enter the kitchen and see what is going on in there.

When they entered the kitchen. They saw Dragen and Rio were seating at the table eating some pancakes and had some milk before them. Rio then said to Dragen. "So my brother, Reginald acts so stuff but he is terrified of the dark that even still has a night light in his room, and make matter worse its shark night light." She and Dragen laugh a little. Then Dragen notices Leo and Luna standing there, he said to the twins.

"Leo, Luna join us there more pancakes than just the two of us." Referring to him and Rio at the end. So Leo and Luna took a seat at the table and began to eat. Dragen introduced himself to Leo and Luna since he already introduces himself to Rio earlier. Dragen wonders how Iris is doing and hope she is fine. But right now he should find out what where and what happens to Yusei?

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, if it's too much to ask if you going to review please do and give constructive on what was good and to keep it up, and also what I mess up and should fix. I would appreciate it a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5 Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 5 Calm before the Storm**

After finishing the pancakes, Leo asked Dragen. "Dragen can I duel with you?" Rio said before Dragen could say anything. "Leo Dragen might not want to duel this early in the morning." Leo was kind of sad about that, Dragen said to Leo. "Don't worry Leo I duel with you later." As he said that he decided to check what is on the news. The news lady said. "Last night a satellite had snuck into New Domino City, the man's name is Yusei Fudo and he had someone with him but he escapes security, the person is called Dra-" Dragen quickly turns the Tv off. But it was too late.

"You are a CRIMINAL!?" Rio shouted as she was angry at Dragen for not telling them. Dragen turn around to face her and said. "It's complicated," Rio said. "No it isn't, you're a criminal, and you were using us to get away." Rio was more upset that this pretty charming fellow was, in fact, a criminal. Luna said. "Rio we should problem hear his side of the story, I talk to his cards and they said he wasn't bad, and besides why would he help us last not if he was a bad person?" Luna had a point as much Rio hated to admit it. Rio didn't fully believe that Luna can talk with duel monster cards, then again after all the shit she seen and been through it's the least strange thing to believe. She said to Dragen in a stern tone.

"Explain and it better be quick." Dragen understood, he then said to the three. "Me and my friend Yusei only sneaked into New Domino City to retrieve a card and get even with an old friend, but I came along to retrieve a kid I was watching that they kidnap." Rio was shocked that he went so far to save that kid. Dragen seems to be a very caring person. Luna asked. "Who are you getting even with?" Dragen didn't say a thing only point at something when they turn they saw he was pointing at a poster of New Domino City's turbo king, Jack Atlas. Leo asked.

"Why you both have a score to settle with Jack, in fact how do you guys even know Jack personally to have a score to settle with him?" which was the same question Luna had as well but Rio had an idea what was going on, she said. "Because Jack was from the satellite and you and Yusei were friends of his?" Dragen nodded and said. "He only got into New Domino City was if he stole Yusei Stardust Dragon." Luna then asked. "But why did he kidnap a kid though?" Dragen answer her question by saying. "No he wouldn't, Jack might be an ass sometimes but he did like Iris," Rio asked. "Iris?" she heard that name before from her brother Shark but it was likely they share a similar. Dragen said.

"She Is the kid I was watching over… Now I look at you Rio you look strangely similar to her, but her hair is green while yours is blue." He also thought that was strange they looked very similar. Rio decides to let that thought go because it could wait but for now they need help Dragen get his friend free and save Iris. Dragen thought for a moment and asked. "I need to talk with Yusei but I can't walk up there I would be recognized in an instant." He looked at Rio and then asked. "Rio could you go to Facility and talk with Yusei, here take this with you." He hands her a card, it was his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. He then said. "I can watch over the kids while you do that. She said sure and head off to the facility.

In another tall building around the same time, Jack woke up his right arm hurt like hell. He remembers he was dueling Yusei last night but couldn't remember what happened at the end very clearly. He got out of bed went downstairs he saw Mina messing with some floors in a pot and he also saw Iris sitting on the couch just being silent. Jack said to Mina. "Mina, what happen last night? And why is Iris still here?" Mina turns to Jack and said.

"What do you mean, MR. Atlas? Are you saying you don't remember? You were in the Kaiba Dome. You had a duel with a Satellite named "Yusei". It was amazing you had him on the ropes, and then he countered, and you countered, then the power outrage saved you from losing." Jack then shouted. "Save me from what!? That's impossible. I had him right where I wanted him." Iris then said. "Yeah and then you drop the ball." Jack turn to Iris and said. "Who asked you, aren't you supposed to be with Dragen by now?" Iris said to Jack. "Mina tried but she had security all around her so they could arrest him." Jack turns to Mina a shouted.

"You were supposed to give her to him without any problems now Dragen going to have my head for it, I bet you he is out there hunting me down." Elsewhere Dragen was watching Tv and felt like someone was talking to him but he ignored it. Jack then decides to head off and have a chat with Mister Goodwin, Mina followed and took Iris because they would be bad adults to leave a kid unattended. Elsewhere Goodwin, Zigzix, and Lazar were watching footage of Yusei and Jack dueling and the summoning of the Crimson Dragon. Zigzix said to Goodwin and Lazar.

"You see, when Jack and Yusei's Dragons attacked each other there was a huge burst of the "Ultimate Energy" I was talking about I called it Enter-D! Get it? It rhymes with "Energy," and "D" is for Dueling so you get the, Um idea. Heh." Goodwin was in thought at the moment, Lazar said to Zigzix. "Whatever we call it this flux was apparently strong enough to awaken the ancient and mystical powers of the Crimson Dragon." Zigzix freaked out and said.

"The Crimson Dragon?! But its Energy is unmeasurable. We have no idea what would happen should all of its power be unleashed! Earthquakes! Tornado! Cataclysmic Catastrophes! Complete Generation Meltdown!" then he turns and saw the feed ended. Lazar said. "We lost Signal right here. The Dragon overload the power grid." Goodwin finally spoke and said. "Excellent. So it seems the power created by its summoning is greater than we ever imagined. But we had another power surge that night." Then feed change to Dragen summoning Odd-Eyes Ragging Dragon. Lazar and Zigzix were confused by this then Goodwin said.

"This boy's name Is Dragen Muto." When he said Muto both Lazar and Zigzix were shocked and Lazar said. "Are you telling me this worthless Satellite is the son of the greatest duelist in Domino City history, but I still confuse what makes him special besides being the son of the king of games?" Goodwin answer Lazar Question by asking them another Question. "Do you know of the tale of the Supreme Dragon King?"

Later at the bottom level of the building was Rio, she had to wait in line, and when she got to the desk she learn she had to wait until tomorrow to talk with Yusei Fudo, they asked why she wanted to talk with him, she answers by saying she was reporter and wanted to know why Yusei snuck into New Domino City, they accepted the answer and let her go. After she left the building she called the room, to talk with Dragen. As she waited for Dragen to pick up the phone, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon who was in his spirit form was watching Rio. And said to himself. "I guess history is repeating its self yet again." Then another monster appeared next to Odd-Eyes. It was Number 94 Crystal Zero, she said to Odd-Eyes.

"Yeah it seems it will hopefully better than last time, Say Odd-Eyes where are your three other brothers?" Odd-Eyes turn to her and said. "Dark Rebellion plan to make his grand entrance like he likes to do, Clear Wing is trying to decide when he should appear, Starve Venom wants to wait until the right moment." Crystal Zero place a hand under Odd-Eyes chin and turn him to face her and said to him.

"You interest in showing me your mighty Dragon." She said very interest in Odd-Eyes Dragon parts. Odd-Eyes push her hand off his chin and said to her. "No! Crystal Zero you know I have a girlfriend." Crystal Zero said. "She is gone dude you need to let go of her," Odd-Eyes said. "She not gone she has only sealed away and will come back when the time is right." Crystal said to herself. "Keep telling yourself." While they talk Rio finally got Dragen to pick it up he said. "Hello?" he felt unconformable picking up a phone that was for someone else. Rio said.

"Dragen it's me, Rio, I couldn't' talk with Yusei but I can tomorrow," Dragen said. "Okay then go tomorrow, while you out of the apartment could you give me clothes that would be good for sneaking in," Rio asked. "Why?" Dragen answer. "I need get something that belongs to Yusei." Rio agrees and they hang up, Rio then wonders where can she get clothes that were good for sneaking around. Before she could get very far someone said.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." She turns and there stood Jack Atlas behind her, she knew she was in trouble right now. While she was waiting Jack had entered the building and head up to Goodwin's office. Mina tried to stop him but Jack was not to quit so easily. While he was heading to his office Zigzix said. "Look at this! The Enter-D increased when both dragons were out! But it only went overdrive when they attacked each other!" Lazar said.

"And of Dragen?" Zigzix said. "He was pulsing Enter-D energy but it was very small, but it when he summons a dragon it increased and it went to beyond Overdrive when he summons Odd-Eyes Ragging Dragon!" Lazar said. "Very interesting. We must find out why these two beasts were able to awaken the Crimson Dragon and the Supreme Dragon King that is connected to Dragen." Goodwin was about to explain the connection when the door open and Jack came in with Mina and Iris in toe. Mina said.

"I'm sorry Director." Goodwin was curious on what Jack was here for. Then Jack notice that they were watching his duel against Yusei. And asked did Lazar and Zigzix recorded the duel? Goodwin said. "Calm down, Jack. You broke a dozen laws last night. You're lucky that your little match didn't end up on the news! It's are our job to protect you, Jack. So we need to know what happened. So then please help all of us help you. Tell us about the Crimson Dragon. Jack said.

"Sure like what, Goodwin?!"I know how about this? This started to burn!" then Goodwin said. "You should be proud. It's the Crimson Dragon's Mark. It's a symbol of power. You are one of the rare few known as a Signer." All did a slight bow beside Iris because she get what was going on. Jack said. "So what? Goodwin said. "This sign indicates that you are destined for great things," Jack said. "Yeah?! I well I already knew I was destined for greatness! So tell me why did Yusei have one, as well!?" Goodwin was surprised what he just said and asked.

"What was that?" that Satellite had the sign as well!?" Jack asked. "Didn't your camera pick it up?" Goodwin then said to Jack. "Jack, signs mean more than you know. You have to be sure that Yusei had one." Jack then said. "So what if he had one. Yusei's not destined for anything but minimum wage! Plus he didn't have one in the satellite, so it must be a fake. Huh, what was that in the video?! Play it back to me. Before this! There! Come on. Come on!" Zigzix rewinds the video and stops on when Yusei activates a trap card. Jack then said.

"I want the image enlarged." Zigzix did what Jack told him to do. When it was large enough to be readable, Jack said. "Oh! That card! That's… That's Meteor Stream!" then Lazar said. "You are correct as usual. And you should be pleased that the power went out otherwise, your unbeaten streak would have come to an end. if you don't believe me see for yourself." The video shows Jack playing End of Storm. Lazar then taunts Jack.

"Don't be depressed Jack, I guess your friend Yusei learned a few new tricks. You probably thought your combo give you back Stardust, but you open the door for a counter attack. It's an easy mistake." Jack at first denied he would have lost but he slowly realizes that everyone was right. Goodwin tried to calm Jack but he wanted to rematch Yusei but Goodwin seem to calm him down enough to listen then Jack notice something on the feed an asked.

"What is Dragen also has the mark of this Crimson Dragon as well?" Goodwin turned and saw that the feed of Dragen summoning Odd-Eyes Ragging Dragon, he answered. "No he is special for a different reason, I will explain his importance's later Jack." Jack then saw a familiar face, it was the blue hair girl from the lobby, and he could tell roughly it's her and said. "I be back in a second." As he left the room leaving Mina and Iris behind. Goodwin turns to Mina and said. "Keep Iris close," Mina asked.

"Why?" Goodwin said. "She is our way of keeping Dragen around because we might prove of use to us." Iris was slightly scarred by this and Mina felt bad for the girl. Elsewhere after ending his call with Rio, he saw Leo and Luna were watching him as he was talking with Rio on the phone. Dragen said. "Hey, Leo are you ready for that duel?" Leo had a look of pure joy as he shouted.

"Okay let's throw down!" as he ran to his room to get his duel disk and deck. Dragen go his duel disk and deck, he had to add a card because he didn't have Odd-Eyes in his deck. He then waited outside with Luna for Leo. He came out with his duel disk, but it was too big for him, Leo had trouble keeping it on straight. Dragen helped him with it while asking. "Where are your parents, it seems Rio is making herself at home?" Luna answered Dragen's question.

"Our parents are always away, so much so they hired someone to watch over us, they hired Rio because she was related to a family that was friends with ours." Dragen nodded and both Leo and Dragen got ready to duel.

 **Leo LP 8000, Hand X 5 Dragen LP 8000 Hand X 5**

Leo went first, he drew a card and was happy what he got. He summons the monster called Morphtronic Celfon to the field in Attack Position. A giant phone appeared and then transformed into a robot. Level 1, ATK: 100. Leo then said as he hops up and down. "It's so cool, the effects of the monster of Morphtronic monsters changes depending on whether they're in the attack or defense position. When Celfon is in attack position, it dials a number between 1 and 6 and I flip over that many cards. If that card is a level 4 or lower Morphtronic monster, then I can special summon it."

Leo started to activate his monster's effect when his duel disk started to weigh him down which almost caused him to fall over. Dragen asked. "You Okay Leo?" Leo scratch the back of his head and said. "It's a bit heavy." Then Luna said to Leo who is watching the duel while sitting on the bench. "Leo's duel are loud." Leo got upset at his sister which remind Dragen of when he, Yusei, Jack, and Crow were their age arguing, misses those days a lot. Leo said.

"Dial on." Then a number started to light up on the monster chest then it changes from another number until it stopped on the number 3. So Leo flipped over the top 3 cards on his deck. Leo was happy because he got a level 3 Morphtronic monster called Morphtronic Magnen. In Attack mode.

A giant blue magnet appeared and transformed into a robot. Level 3. ATK: 800. Then Leo set a card face down and end his turn. Leo said. "How are my monsters? Aren't they cool?" Luna said. "He's more excited than usual." It was Dragen's turn he drew a card from his deck. Dragen looked at his hand and decide on the best course of action. Dragen special summons Odd-Eyes Rookie Knight in attack mode, so a blonde teen in knight armor wielding a sword and shield. Level 4. ATK: 1300. Then he normal summons Odd-Eyes Water Dragon, then a blue Odd-Eyes Dragon within his orbs liquid was store in. Level 3 ATK: 1600.

"Alright Leo here I come, Odd-Eyes Rookie Knight attacks Magnen." Rookie Knight charged at the robot. Leo said. "Not so fast I activate the trap Morphtransition, with this my Morphtronic that you were attacking changes to defense mode and the battle is negated. Dragen said. "Well, you can't negate this Odd-Eyes Water Dragon attack Morphtronic Celfon." Odd-Eyes Water Dragon launch a blast of high-pressure water towards the form robot, and it cause it to explode.

 **Leo LP 6500 Hand X 4**

Dragen his turn by setting two cards face down and end his turn. Leo drew a card from his deck but the weight of his duel disk is weighing him down again. Luna doesn't understand why he has to show off. Leo then summons another Morphtronic Magnen, in defense mode. so another giant magnet to the field. Level 3. Defense: 800. The two magnet created a barrier in-between the magnets. Dragen realizes he can't attack any of his monsters. Leo then played the spell card called monster reborn to bring back Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode. Level 1. ATK: 100.

Leo then use Celfon effected once again, the number stop on 2 so he flips the top 2 cards of his deck. And one of the two cards was a monster, so Leo summons Morphtronic Datatron in attacked mode. A giant litter transforms into a robot. Level 3 ATK: 1200. Then Leo played the continues spell card Gadget box. And with it Leo can summon a gadget token once per turn. A small robot with multiple arms. Level 2 ATK: 0. Luna wonders what her brother is up to then Leo plan was in motion.

Leo activated Datatron effect which by releasing a monster he controls he can inflict 600 points of damage to Dragen. He tribute the Gadget Token. Which then Datatron blast Dragen with fire. Dragen was not fazed by the attack.

 **Dragen LP 7400 Hand X 2**

Leo then ends his turn, he was happy his combo worked. Dragen drew a card and smiled. He first played one of his faces down, the Pendulum Effect, by negating one of his monster's effect he can negate one of the opponent's monsters effect. So he negated his Odd-Eyes Water Dragon effect and one of Leo's Morphtronic Magnen. He then tribute Rookie Knight which count as two tributes. He summons Odd-Eyes Noble Pendulum Knight. A large knight appeared next to Dragen, He looks like Decode Talker but he has a red and green eyes, Red is where the blue is, the orbs are either green or red and red energy lines which were purple. His sword is still gold with red energy on it. Level 7 ATK: 2500. Dragen said.

"Next I equip Pendulum Knight with the Pendulum Weapon Berserk Sword." Then a giant black arm attached to Pendulum Knights left arm. It increased Pendulum Knight by 1200 more attack points. ATK: 3700. Then he equips Big Bang Shot which gives him defense piercing and 400 attack points. ATK: 4100. Dragen was ready to end this duel, he told Odd-Eyes Noble Pendulum Knight to attack Morphtronic Magnen. With both hands, the large knight wilds its long sword and slice the magnet robot into pieces.

 **Leo LP 3200 Hand X 3**

Then the Black Hand started to pulse with black electricity. Dragen explained. "by destroying a card on my field my monster can attack again thanks to Pendulum Weapon Berserk Sword ability. So Pendulum Knight aims the Black Hand towards Odd-Eyes Water Dragon and destroyed it and then from it form a demonic sword for Pendulum Knight to use. Dragen told Pendulum Knight to attack the other Magnen monster and end the duel. So Pendulum Slice Magnen clean in half with ease.

 **Leo LP 0. Dragon WINNER.**

Leo was sad he lost but he did enjoy the duel when they finish Rio came back with stuff in hand. Dragen walked up to her and asked. "What happened? Did you have it bad with traffic?" he only asked because he doubts it would take this long to get back after their call. Rio said. "I might have run into an old friend of yours," Rio told Dragen what happen when she Jack talked with her.

He took there chat in an alley to get some privacy. Jack said to Rio. "I know you are helping Dragen, so if you can tell him to meet me in the park nearby and I will not have security knocking on your door." Jack slowly walked away while Rio said. "I'm not scared of you." Jack ignored her and continue to walk off. After Dragen was told this he said. "I meet him after I do my little nighttime event," Rio asked. "What are you doing?" she asked him and he answered with. "I have to break into sector security.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, if it's too much to ask if you going to review please do and give constructive on what was good and to keep it up, and also what I mess up and should fix. I would appreciate it a lot.**


	6. Chapter 6 Dragon King VS the Witch

**Chapter 6 Dragon King vs the Witch**

Dragen drove his duel runner to the security building, it was huge it was massive, but Dragen with his experience with the one in the satellite they store most stuff above ground so that is not going to be a problem, he just has to find a needle in a hay stack. He saw an open window inside, it was on the second floor so he brought his grabbling duel disk which after Yusei's almost fell off a building if it weren't for Kalin rescuing him, they had a grabble hook to it. Since Dragen still had his old duel disk he uses It to reach the window.

The hook caught the bottom of the window and he started to climb up, once he went through the window he end up in someone's office, he looks a bit to see if there a clue where they store stuff, he was lucky to find a note to remind which room number is the storage of criminals stuff and evidence, and also their decks. He left the room and saw where the numbers were going up or going down, he went the way where the numbers increase since it was in room 212 and he was in 201. After searching he found the room and to his shock, it was unlocked so he went through.

He saw some cool stuff like evidence from the many attacks of the Black Rose, and the many murders of the Zarc killer, Dragen, and others heard of these strings of murders happening not only in New Domino City but also in the Satellite, this murderer's gimmick is that he duels his victim and from what he has heard on the news they got from the Satellite that any damage is taking was real, many news's people argue if this is true or not. But this Zarc guy is good he was able to beat some good duelist, Dragen kind of wanted to fight him, but he was not going to go out of the way to do that.

He soon found where they hold the criminal's decks. He soon found Yusei's deck. He places a deck of useless cards he had on hand in case he was ever caught, people don't think that people carry more than one deck for each dueling type. He put Yusei's deck into a container for cards. And made his exit. Once he exits the building he decides he had time to give Yusei's deck before Jack would lose his patience.

He found an opening where the moon shines through he saw the building bellow and it was not to far down if he were to jump down his legs wouldn't be broken. So he did. It didn't hurt at all, that was odd but before he could dwell on it he saw… Yusei! And short blue hair guy. The stranger was shocked who it was but Yusei asked. "Dragen? What are you doing here?" Dragen said. "I was going to help you get out but I guess you planning one yourself," Yusei explains to him his cellmates plan, Dragen then said. "Okay I can help, I could cause a diversion to get security off your tail." Yusei cellmate said. "Do you have a bike that can outrun there's?" Dragen simply said.

"Trust me I think I can handle a police chase. Oh, by the way, I think this belongs to you." Dragen hand Yusei's deck. Yusei was surprised but decided to ask about it later, and said to him to leave before he gets locked up as well. Dragen nodded, and climb out and got out of the area as quick as possible. Meanwhile. Jack was waiting for Dragen to arrive, and thought of what Goodwin told him earlier in the day, could Dragen be the Supreme Dragon King?

Goodwin brought him to his place and took Jack down an elevator, and show him the temple blow his mansion and also revealed more about the Crimson Dragon, as they went Jack saw a imagine in stone. It shows a giant Dragon that was humanoid with sharp pointy horns and large bat wings. But what caught his eye was one of four dragons next to the giant beast, it was Odd-Eyes, Dragen's card. Goodwin saw this and said to Jack.

"Something caught your eye, Jack." He knew Jack saw Odd-Eyes but he wanted to make sure. Jack said to Goodwin. "Yeah this, want does this mean and how it relates to the Crimson Dragon?" talking about the image carved into town he saw. Goodwin said to Jack. "This Jack is one of the most powerful creatures to be born, its power rival that of the three Egyptian gods." Jack was shock about this then asked. "If it's so powerful why hasn't anyone made a card, or better yet why isn't roaming around?" Goodwin said.

"Jack be patient I get to it, anyway this mighty beast is called the Supreme Dragon King, he is the king of Dragons, there god. His power is only rivaled by the Crimson Dragon. They Crimson Dragon had his signer Dragons, the Dragon King had his four princes, Odd-Eyes, Dark rebellion, Clear Wing, And Starve Venom, each is strong on their own but together their near unstoppable. The Crimson Dragon knew he couldn't kill the Supreme Dragon King because if it tried the planet will go with it. So it tries to seal it away." Jack then said thinking he got an idea.

"It was sealed inside a human, and over the year it went from host to host until it got to Dragen," Goodwin said. "Close but it went down a tree, a family tree, the Muto Family tree." Jack was shocked then said to Goodwin. "You tell me that Dragen is, in fact, the son of the king of games, Yugi Muto?!" he did admit he could see the similarities. Goodwin said. "Yes he is and also that means we must get rid of him as soon as possible before he becomes a threat," Jack said.

"NO! I know Dragen and I know he would never hurt anyone, he a good person, he will never be this monster you claim that he will become." Goodwin sigh and said to Jack. "Jack, no Muto ever, was able to control the Supreme Dragon King, it controls them. What makes you think Dragen will do much better?" Jack didn't have an answer he was not sure. He then returns to the present to see Dragen wearing all black as he walks up to him. Dragen asked Jack.

"Was it your idea to steal Iris, knowing I would stop at nothing to get her back and have me capture to get me out of your way forever?" Dragen knew that this could be a possibility. Jack said to Dragen. "No, I didn't know until I came to fight Yusei. Look, Iris, is safe and I'll make sure she is safe, and I give you her back when I can." Dragen then asked Jack. "Why are you trying to help me?" Jack simply said. "Because… I need you out of here so once you get Iris you leave got it?" Dragen got it and then Jack walks to his runner and then drove off.

Dragen also went to his runner and head back to Leo and Luna's place. Unknown to both they were being watched by Sayer and the black rose who is Akiza. Akiza asked Sayer. "Why are we following this guy, he doesn't seem to have psychic powers?" Sayer said to Akiza. "He has something more interesting, so tomorrow you will duel him as the Black Rose and see if has some hidden power, he might be useful to us." When he means us he meant him. Akiza agree and both head back to their base of operation. Back Leo and Luna's place.

The twins were asleep in their beds, while Rio was waiting for Dragen to get back, she hates to admit it but she found him nice and quite handsome. While she waits for her computer pops up with a message that she was invited to a skype chat. She decides to accept it and in the chat was Tori, and Cathy. These three had this habit to skype and talk together. Tori has been taking cooking classes since she likes to cook, Yuma certainty does. Cathy is taking animal classes to learn how to treat multiple types of animals, she even helps at the animal shelter.

"So Rio how Domino City treating you." Rio got this job about a week ago and it been a week since the three last talk and mention she was going to New Domino City to take care of Leo and Luna. Rio said. "It's been… interesting, just as interesting back home. Anyway, how are you girls doing?" Cathy said. "It's purrfect over hear for me," Tori said. "I doing fine, actual Yuma, Kite and Shark are on the hunt for something." Rio was curious what they were looking for. "What are they looking for?" Tori said to her.

"Astral said they are trying to find the lost Barian, a Barian that is un a counted for, but here the strange part no of the other Barian's remember anything about this guy except he was someone that uses Dragons, Kite and Mistral want to prove they're the best Dragon master." Rio did remember that one memory that didn't make sense, it was her as Marian in her past life, looking up at a man in armor that looks a lot like Odd-eyes, but she couldn't see his face, only his red glowing eyes.

"Well good luck with that, anyway it getting late so I got to go, bye girls." Then left the chat. She did see the similarities between that's guy's eyes, and Dragen's eye when he went berserk. Then Dragen enters the room with a key Rio gave to him before he left so he can get back inside. he went to the couch and laid down tired, Rio joins him on the couch and relax. Both went to sleep without even thinking. When Leo and Luna woke up and got dressed then they saw in interesting sight.

They saw Rio sleeping on top of Dragen, it seems like they were just happy to be close to one another. Leo said to Luna. "I knew it there a couple," Luna said. "I doubt it would be that fast." Not arguing that they do look cute together. Rio opens her eye's and saw she was on top of Dragen, she blushes a bright red, Dragen woke up as well he saw Rio on top of him, he blushes slightly and asked. "So… you not going to hit me." Rio sigh and said. "No, we both fell asleep at the same time. It neither of our faults." Leo was disappointed. Dragen looks at the clock and note he got a whole day before he had to help Yusei escape. So he asked.

"So want to do anything today?" and so the four went out on the town, they walk around the park went to an arcade which Dragen and Leo play games while Luna and Rio play as well, it seems Rio was the best player at of them all, and Dragen was the worse, but over time he was able to have a close match with Rio in Streetfighter arcade they had at the arcade. Then they went to the mall.

Along the way, Akiza follow them and once they enter the mall she knew this was her chance to strike. While Luna and Rio were in a store shopping for clothes, Leo and Dragen waited outside for them. Leo said to Dragen to get break the silence. "So what do you think of Rio?" Dragen said. "I think the nice, pretty and…" he said at the end blushing red in the face. He shook it off and try to go back to normal, Leo was about to ask him another question when a roar was heard and glass was shattered, Dragen cover Leo from the glass shards, some pierce Dragen slightly. Blood went down his jacket. After all the glass were on the ground Dragen pull the glass out of his back.

He felt the wound heal quickly, what going on? Then he saw a black hooded figure walking towards them, it was a girl or a guy with long violet hair. The lady wore a white mask. Dragen realizes this was the Black Rose, he was kind of excited since she seems very powerful and a powerful duelist. She said to him. "You the one with red and green hair, you be my next victim, face me in battle." Then form came a powerful blast of wind that pusher everyone around her back. Dragen stood up and got his duel disk ready and said.

"Alright let's do this, no one attacks my friends." And so they began to duel. **Dragen LP 8000 Hand X5 Black Rose LP 8000 Hand X5** The Black rose went first and she drew her first card, Dragen could tell something was up, she seems angry but also scared, like a corned dog that attacking anyone that gets close to it. The Black rose drew her first card from her deck. She then summons her monster called Violet Witch in attack mode. the monster was humanoid with elf ears and green-blue skin, it wore a purple cloak with leafs on it, had long dark green hair and wielded an orange wooden staff with a red orb at the top of it.

 **Violet Witch Lv4 DARK Spellcaster effect ATK/1100 DEF/1200.** Then she played a face down and end her turn. **Black Rose Hand X3** Dragen drew a card from his deck and deciding what to do. Meanwhile, while Rio and Luna were shopping but once they hear the same roar they go undercover to be protected from the falling glass. Once it was done both exits the store to see what was going on and saw Dragen dueling? The Black Rose, Rio, and Luna walk up to Leo and asked him what happen and why is Dragen fighting the Black Rose. Leo said.

"The Black Rose challenge him to a duel and he accepts." Rio was impressed many people would face people that powers that the Black Rose has. She also notices on his pack rip in his jacket. She guesses glass shards pierce his back oddly enough there are no scar's from it or blood pouring out from the wounds. Dragen Decide to be defensively since from what he heard the Black Rose is very aggressive in her attacks, so he places a monster face down in defense mode, then places two faces down's and end his turn. **Dragen Hand X3**

Dragen didn't like playing a turtle strategy but he needs to know the enemy before he will be ready to strike. The Black Rose commented. "What's wrong did all your courage failed you when it was your turn?" taunting Dragen, Dragen said back to her not going to let what she said about him get to him.

"My courage still strong and I would never back out from a duel, and besides I'm curious about how good of duelist you are." Even the face of someone that can kill him he can't help but be excited to face such a strong duelist. Black Rose was confused, why haven't called her a witch yet. But she had to duel him and see if Sayer was right about him having some unique powers. It was her turn so she drew a card, she drew the monster she needed to summon her ace monster. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight in Attack mode." then a small human in dark purple armor that had light blue hair and yellow eyes, the person had a white cap and a sword to use in combat.

 **Twilight Rose Knight Lv 3 DARK Warrior Tuner ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 1000** Dragen had an idea where this was going, she was going to Synchro Summon. And his theory was proved to be correct, she uses her level 3 tuner monster Twilight Rose Knight to tune her level 4 Violet Witch in order to Synchro summon her level 7 Black Rose Dragon.

Then a giant dragon appeared it roared at in range, it was the same roar that Dragen hears before that cause all the glass to shatter and fall onto people. It was a Dragon with only wings, feet, tails and head and neck, but made of plants, it had petals for wings and some on its chest, had thorny tails. It was pretty in the same way a tiger is pretty, then they attack you and there less pretty because they just tried to eat you. **Black Rose Dragon Lv 7 FIRE Dragon Synchro ATK/ 2400 DEF/ 1800** the Black Rose said to Dragen.

"Since Black Rose was summoned it will destroy everything on the field but first I play my face down, Rose bomb, this summons two Rose Bomb tokens to your side of the field. Then on Dragen field came to giant roses with a bomb at the top of their root in the shape of a rose. **Bomb Rose Lv 2 FIRE Plant Token ATK/ 800 DEF/ 800** then Black Rose Dragon's effect activated destroying everything around it, the ground cracked and the powerful wind was blasting in every direction. Dragen stood his ground even when his cards were destroyed. The Black Rose said to Dragen. "When Bomb Roses are destroyed you take 800 points of damage so get ready for 1600 points of damage." Then Dragen was hit with two explosions this send Dragen flying back slightly. He landed on the ground hurt and burned. He got up even though he was hurt he will still continue this duel. **Dragen LP 7400** Akiza was confused he took a thousand points less, and he had Six card's in his hand when he had three.

"Thanks to your monster's effect they destroyed my Card insurance which allowed me to draw three new cards, and you also destroyed my Life insurance which increases my life points by a thousand." Akiza had to admit that this guy was good, but he will lose all the same. She then orders her Dragon to attack him but when she looked up she saw it was in a Straitjacket? Dragen said to her. "Since you destroy my monster Straitjacket Ghoul its effect kick in, it equips to a monster on your field and lowers its attack by 800 points, but I can only use this effect once per duel."

 **Black Rose Dragon ATK/ 1600** Akiza told it to attack still, it blasts Dragen with a powerful wave of fire and rose petals. This attack pushes Dragen back, the rose cuts his body up slightly and the fire hurt a lot. Once the attack was done his jacket was in tattered and his tie, his beautiful tie was destroyed. **Dragen LP 5800** Akiza end her turn with a face down **Black Rose Hand X 2**. Dragen said. "You destroyed my **Tie! Y** OU W **ILL** P **AY!** " his voice was changing from normal and his demonic voice he had, Akiza note his once blue eyes were now blood red but they look the same. Dragen look at himself and wonder where this is power coming from, Rio expects him to act like an asshole but he was still pretty calm. Dragen turns to Rio and asked.

"Did **thi** s ha **ppe** n wh **en** **w** e du **el** **t** hos **e** **tw** o go **ons**?" His voice still a mix of normal and demonic. Akiza was confused on what is happening, Sayer who was watching from a distance was curious and wonder where this will lead. Rio said. "Yeah, but you acted like a jerk." Dragen thought that was odd but he had to duel to win, he drew a card from his deck starting his turn. He then knew what to summon. He first summons Odd-Eye's Rookie Knight Thanks' to its ability to special summon it. The blonde knight appeared on his field. **Odd-Eyes Rookie Knight** **Lv 4 LIGHT Warrior effect ATK/ 1300 DEF/ 1300** but he only uses it to tribute it to summon his own ace monster Odd-Eye's Pendulum Dragon, his giant Red Dragon appeared beside him, it the same height as Black Rose Dragon.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Lv 7 DARK Dragon ATK/2500 DEF/2000** Akiza didn't like this, Dragen was ready to attack but that **face down worried him, then a voice in his head said. "Play the spell card called Supreme Dragons Wrath that is in our hand, it will not only boost our Dragon's attack by a thousand and make it immune to being destroyed or effect by spell and trap card until the end phase when this card's effect no longer work."** The voice deep and powerful, Dragen wanted to ask who it was but the thing was gone, for now, he then said. " **I pl** ay t **he s** pel **l ca** rd S **upr** eme **Dra** gon **s Wr** ath **Wit** h th **is m** y dr **ago** n ga **ins** 100 **0 po** int **s. An** d it **is i** mmu **ne t** o yo **ur s** pel **ls a** nd tra **p ca** rds." Odd-Eyes' eyes were both glowing red and it was cover in dark red flames and roared out with rage, but Dragen could faintly crying out something, Dragen was not sure what that was about.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK/3500** Luna could hear what Odd-Eyes was crying out, it was crying for Dragen not to fall under the King's control. Dragen then told Odd-eyes to attack Black Rose Dragon, it blasts a powerful blast of a dark red vortex of fire. This destroyed the plant Dragon with a single hit. And due to Odd-Eyes effect, Akiza was about to take twice the damage. **Black Rose LP 4200** Dragen end his turn by placing a face down. Dragen wonders what the Black Rose's next move will be. **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK/2500 Dragen Hand X3** the Black Rose drew a Card, then she played her face down.

"I play my face down, which is the trap card called Wicked Rebirth, by paying 800 life point's I can bring back Black Rose Dragon, but It effects are negated. Rise again Black Rose Dragon!" Her giant dragon has returned to the field, Dragen was not scared, it was weaker than his monster. She then plays the spell card called De synchro which returns Black Rose Dragon to her extra deck and that was It since it was summoned this time without using material's to summon it. She then summons Copy Plant to the field. Then a giant tangled root with eyes was summoned to the field.

 **Copy Plant Lv 1 EARTH Plant Tuner ATK/0 DEF/0** Dragen guesses if it has the word Copy in its name must have to do with it taking something from his Servant. And his theory was right Copy Plant's effect is that its level becomes the level of one monster that is on the field, and the only monster beside Copy Plant his Dragen's pet Odd-eyes. **Copy Plant Lv 7** the plant turns into a plant like Odd-Eyes. She then special summons a monster called Level Rose in attack mode. Then a rose appears in the shape of a star.

 **Level Rose Lv 1 EARTH Plant ATK/0 DEF/0** He then Notices that Copy Plant's level was lower by one. "I can special summon Level Rose by lower the level of a Plant monster **Copy Plant Lv 6** she uses both to synchro summon her Black Rose Dragon once more. Her might Dragon was back on the field. **Black Rose Dragon Lv 7 FIRE Dragon ATK/2400 DEF/1800** Dragen said to himself. " **You Sig** ner **are sta** rti **ng to ge** t on **my nerve** s!" Akiza was confused and scared, why did he call her a signer? And his demon voice was more noticeable then his regular and his eye's look like a Dragon would have, pupils and all. Akiza then said.

"Thanks to me using Level Rose, Black Rose Dragon gain's 200 points times its level, so it gains 1400 attack points." Black Rose Dragon grew in power. **Black Rose Dragon ATK/ 3800.** Black Rose Dragon was stronger than his Servant Odd-Eyes. The black Rose use her Dragons power, by banishing a planet monster she turn Dragen's servant's attack to 0. **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK/0.**

The Black Rose told her dragon to attack. Odd-Eyes was blast by a vortex of fire and rose petals. He was destroyed. Dragen was not fazed by the attack as it collides with him. **Dragen LP 2000** the Black Rose end her turn. **Black Rose Hand x 0** Dragen said to her. " **It's Time I** end **this!"** as he places a hand on top of his deck, black and red energy pulse from the card, Rio knew he was doing a draw like shining or chaos draw. Akiza hold her hand it was burning, Luna was the same way, something big was about to happen. He then drew his card.

Elsewhere, Jack was feeling his arm burn, Iris and Mina wonder what is going on, Mina knew that his Mark causing it but why? Yusei who was dueling Armstrong felt the burning sensation in his arm but powered on through it, he had a duel to win. Dragen drew the card from his deck he smiles. It's time for his rebel to take flight. he starts by summoning Odd-Eyes Dark Blade in Attack mode. a Black knight with Harmonic Eyes that is in dark armor wielding two sharp swords.

 **Odd-Eyes Dark Blade Lv 4 DARK Warrior ATK/1800 DEF/1500.** Do to his Power Dragen can summon another Servant to the field, he summons Odd-Eyes Clever Fox to the field. His clever fox has appeared. **Odd-Eyes Clever Fox lv 4 DARK Beast ATK/1900 DEF/1200** Dragen Smirk then use his Supreme Dragons Wrath in his Graveyard, by banishing his Odd-Eyes the spell returns to hand, he then said. **"I overlay my two level 4 monster's I control to XYZ Summon my new mighty beast, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"** his Demonic voice was the only voice heard from Dragen, his two monsters turn into purple energy and flew into a gate in the sky, and from it lighting striked down, then one struck right in front of Dragen, and the outline of a Dragon as big as Odd-Eyes could be seen, once the storm has calm down they see a beast that was purple, Black with red spots, on him. It had a blade under its chin and wings that are robotic.

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon R4 DARK Dragon ATK/2500 DEF/2000 Ov X2** Luna was surprised, that monster was not in his deck when she last check. Dragen smirk and said. **"I play the spell card Supreme Dragons Wrath to boost my Servant** ' **s power by a thousand points. Then I play my servant's effect by remove both of its overlay units to take half of your monster's attack and gain it to my Servant's attack!"** Dark Rebellion was doing the same thing that Odd-Eyes did when he was affected by Supreme Dragons Wrath. Red eyes and crying out for it to stop. Then it's wing open up and shot purple electricity and shock Black Rose Dragon.

 **Black Rose Dragon ATK/1900 Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon Atk/ 5400** then Dragen played another spell card called Supreme Dragons Glare which lowers one of the opponent's monster's attack by a thousand. The Black Rose realize she was about to lose. **Black Rose Dragon ATK/900** Then Dragen told his Servant to attack and end this duel. Dark Rebellion Charge at Black Rose Dragon, the blade on its chin started to glow as Dark Rebellion charges towards his victim. Dark Rebellion chin blade pierces through Black Rose Dragon's chest, it exploded. The blast sends the Black Rose flying backward.

 **Black Rose LP 0 Dragen WINNER** Dragen was still in control of the Supreme Dragon King as he walks to the Black Rose and said to her. **"I would love to turn kill you and turn your bones to dust, but you don't know the true nightmare I am, so consider yourself lucky… for now."** Rio had enough and walk up and said. "Who are you and why are you taking over Dragen?" Dragen turns and said to Rio. **"Well if you must know, I'm the Supreme Dragon King, the god of Dragons, the destroyer of worlds** , **and the only Dragon worthy to consider the king of them all!"** Rio had an anime sweat on her head, this guy had an ego that would make Kite and Mizar blush. She then said to him.

"Well get your royal hands off Dragen!" the Supreme Dragon King was impressed by her bravery, then he recognizes her, and smirk and said to Rio. **"Of course, I can't fight with a fellow of royalty, right? Princess Marine?"** he then went away and Dragen was back in control. Rio was surprised by what the Supreme Dragon King said to her. How did he know her Barian name? Dragen looks back and saw that the Black Rose was gone. He turn to the others and could tell from Leo and Luna's eyes, I saw there shock and horror.

They decide to head back and on the way, they walk past the facility and Dragen saw across the parking lot he saw Yusei he ran over to him. Rio, Leo, and Luna follow suit. Yusei was going to head to the place Bruno suggest he should go to when he saw Dragen he smile and said. "Dragen nice to see you," Dragen asked when he got to Yusei. "What are you doing out?" Yusei explains to Dragen. "Well, that is a long story," Dragen said he got plenty of time, so Yusei explains what happen to cause him to get out without out breaking out.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, if it's too much to ask if you going to review please do and give constructive on what was good and to keep it up, and also what I mess up and should fix. I would appreciate it a lot.**


	7. Chapter 7 Battles of Chains

**Chapter 7 Battles of Chains**

Yusei explains how after that he got his deck back from Dragen and head back with his cellmate back to their cell, the next morning Armstrong place magazines in Bolt Tanner's cell and use it to force Yusei to duel him so he can prove he not a signer like Goodwin think he is. It works and Yusei said to Armstrong. "Get real!" this causes the fat chief of the facility to stop laughing and turn to the cell that holds Yusei and asked. "You got something you want to say, newbie!?" Yusei then shouted back at Armstrong.

"Those magazines weren't tanner's… you place them there so you can punish him and us with a reason to do so." Armstrong laughs at his claim even though he was right but he wasn't going to let the satellite relish on that fact. And said. "I place the magazines!? You think did that so I can punish him!?" Yusei then says to the chief of the facility he is being held in. "It does seem like it, but I know for a fact you abusing your authority over us to get your kicks." This slightly angered Armstrong and said back. "Are you accusing me of being cruel and unfair that really hurt my feelings. Come on. Show me the love. Tell me you're wrong and sorry Satellite." There was a long pause and Yusei didn't respond back to the cruel chief, he then said to Yusei.

"So that's how you want it. Well, I can't just stand here and let a criminal accuse me of being unfair in front of my prisoner. To prove I'm a reasonable man I'll let you duel me out here where all your fellow inmate can watch, and if you win, I'll pardon Tanner's offense. But... if I happen to win the duel-" before he could finish Yusei cut him off by saying. "Then no one here but me gets put in lockdown." Armstrong accepts it mostly because he doubts this boy can win due him not having a deck and even if he did it would be garbage because he is garbage as well. Then he said they'll duel tonight at 8:30PM and also told him not to be late. And Yusei told him not to worry he'll be there. Yusei's cellmate then said to him so only Yusei can hear.

"Wait tonight!? But tonight's the night we're…" he stops when he heard an old man shouting for someone to stop. He joins Yusei at their barred up windows. Two of Armstrong's goons grabbed Tenzen Yanagi and show he had cards on him and took them away from Yanagi. And said they got there last hour of free time and they better spend it wisely and he leaves the room. Yusei's roommate started to call him out on him ruining his chance out of there. But Yusei explains to Alex. "I had to Alex." Then he exits his room and went to check on Tanner and Yanagi. Then guards just toss the two into their cell like bags full of stuff. Then left. Yusei ran in and asked if there alright. Bolt then asked Yusei.

"What were you thinking!?" and Yusei he said he knows. Then Tanner said. "You can't duel him. You don't have a deck. And if you were hoping to use mine the chief took my cards earlier." However, he got his on deck but decide not to tell so not reveal his ace up his sleeve. He knew that Yanagi's deck was taken as well. Soon Bolt's guy came in to check on their boss. Yusei exit the room and Alex was waiting for him. And said "You get it, yet? Armstrong did all this to set you up. He figured he could either make you think he was trying to turn the others against you. Or he could use your friends to get to you. Either way, he got you playing his game and there is no backing out now." After not getting a response from Yusei for a bit Alex said to him.

"Look, let's… Let's just escape the two of us. Those two are dead weight in their current state." Yusei then said back to Alex. "I can't leave them behind." Alex said he could but Yusei was not going to do it. Yusei then said. "I won't leave my friends behind so I live for another day, it not who I am, Alex." Alex then said to Yusei. "You're a real piece of work ya know?" forget you?" and then he walks away. Then the other cellmates asked Yusei to meet them on the middle walkway. They were going to give Yusei their cards to face Armstrong, Yusei told them he has a deck with him and he'll use it but he did appreciate them for helping him.

8:30 PM arrive and Armstrong goons got Yusei, as he exits his cell to face Armstrong, Alex said to him. "So long, pal." Yusei then said back. "This isn't goodbye." Then the guards force him along his path. They arrive at an open walkway that was fit for dueling. Armstrong said to Yusei. "Well, here he is… the little punk with the big mouth. And I thought you might back down… after all, your not allowed to have a deck in the facility. And you have to have a deck in order to duel someone, so, uh… since your showing up empty-handed… I guess I win by forfeit. Easy enough! Now get him out of my sight!" before the guards could take Yusei away.

"I have a deck… and here it is." As he holds his own deck this left Armstrong shocked and asked where did he get that deck? Yusei said to him. "You think we're a bunch of punks who'll gladly turn on each other. That's not how it is… they offer to give their most precious cards to duel you… but a friend got my deck for me risking his neck to get it so I face you with it." this frustrated Armstrong and he said. "Well, alright then. Even though you're breaking the rules, I'm willing to uphold my end of the deal. You two... hurry up and prepare the duel disks!"

So both got a duel disk to duel with, Yusei then notes of the chains attached to them and asked. "What's this chain about?" he knew he was not going to like the answer. Armstrong only said. "Oh, that's… just to make things a little fun. Every time you take damage to your life points, that chain will give off a nice shock that will tickle you." Yusei asked what he means by a shock that will tickle him? And all he got he will find out soon, and so the duel began.

 **Armstrong LP 8000 Yusei LP 8000**

Yusei starts it off by drawing a card from his deck. He started off by summoning Speed warrior in defense mode. His speedy warrior was in a defensive position. **Speed Warrior DEF/400** then he ends his turn. **Yusei hand X5** it was Armstrong's turn so he drew a card from his deck. And his first move is to summon Iron chain repairman in attack mode. The monster was an overweight guy with overalls and a giant hammer to smash foes. **Iron chain repairman ATK/1600** he then orders his best to destroy Yusei's speed warrior. But Yusei knew this might happen and made his move.

"I play the spell card Muscle Draw, with this I target my speed warrior since it has less than a thousand defense points. I can draw a card from my deck and Speed warrior can't be destroyed until the end of this turn." Once finished he drew a card from his deck. Armstrong ended his turn with two face downs. **Armstrong X3** its Yusei turn after he drew a card from his deck. He first plays the spell graceful charity, he draws three and sends Quilbolt hedgehog and Sonic Warrior to the grave. He then summons Junk Synchron to the field. His small orange robot body with a white scarf appeared. **Junk Synchron ATK/1300** he use its ability to bring back Sonic Warrior to the field.

 **Sonic Warrior DEF/0** then he special summons Doppelwarrior to the field. A solider that had a gun in his hand. **Doppelwarrior ATK/800** he then uses Quilbolt hedgehog effect to special summon it to the field due to him controlling a tuner monster. **Quilbolt hedgehog ATK/800.** Then Yusei then using his tuner monster Junk Synchron and Speed warrior in order to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior. His most use Synchro monster has appeared and was ready to win. **Junk Warrior ATK/2300** but before his ability kicked in, Sonic Warrior's effect activated, giving all Yusei's monster that isn't Junk warrior 500 attack points. **Speed Warrior ATK/1400 Quilbolt Hedgehog ATK/1300 Doppelwarrior ATK/1300** then Junk Warrior effect actives, and the attack all his monsters are added to his Junk Warrior.

 **Junk Warrior ATK/6300** Armstrong knew a synchro summoning was happening but sadly his deck is not build to counter it, and now he faces a powerful monster and a lot of Life points lost. Yusei orders his Junk Warrior to attack Iron Chain repairman with Scrap fist. But Armstrong played a trap called Soul anchor to negate his monster's destruction but it can't change the monster position. But it wouldn't negate the damage he was to take. **Armstrong LP 3300** but the shock he was supposed to be getting didn't come. Armstrong made an excuse his duel disk was broken but Yusei can tell he was full of shit. Yusei ended his turn. **Yusei X4** now it was Armstrong's turn he drew a card. And what he draw brought a smile to his face. He first summons Iron chain Blaster in attack mode, then he plays the spell double summon to summon Iron chain coil in attack mode.

 **Iron Chain Blaster ATK/1100 Iron Chain Coil ATK/1100** Yusei knew that Iron chain coil is a tuner so it must mean one thing, he was going for a synchro summon. But first Armstrong played the spell pot card of sanctifying so both can draw until they hold six new cards, then he played the card called card of destruction so they had to send their full hand to the grave and draw six new cards. He first activated Iron Chain Repairman's effect to bring to his field from his grave Iron chain Snake in attack mode. Appear a chain shape snake. **Iron Chain Snake ATK/800** he then uses it with Iron Chain coil in order to Synchro Summon the mighty Iron Chain Dragon. A giant Dragon appears next to Armstrong.

 **Iron Chain Dragon ATK/2500** Yusei was not worried he got Junk warrior who is way strong then this dragon but. Armstrong then played his iron chain blasters effect, by sacrifice Iron chain repairman he can inflict 800 points of damage to Yusei. And he felt the shocking pain from it. **Yusei LP 7200** but the pain train was still coming since Armstrong activated his Dragon's effect so he banishes all 7 of his Iron chain monster, so his Dragon gains 1400 more attack points. **Iron Chain Dragon ATK/3900** Armstrong then played the equip spell called Megamorph to double His Iron chain dragons attack points. **Iron Chain Dragon ATK/7800.**

"Don't worry satellite I'm not done yet, I play the spell Riryoku and take the attacking half of Junk warrior's attack and give it to my dragon. **Iron Chain Dragon ATK/14100 Junk Warrior ATK/3150.** Then Armstrong orders his Dragon to blast Junk warrior and win him the duel. But then a big appear and took the attack instead. Yusei said. "By banishing Bacon saver I can negate one attack per duel." Armstrong then ends the battle phase. Then he played the spell Raigeki to destroy all Yusei's monsters, then play the spell Sonic buster to inflict half of his dragons attack to Yusei. After taking the damage he got blasted with powerful volts of electricity. **Yusei LP 150** he ended his turn he turns to hid dragon and saw it attacks drop like a rock, Yusei then said to him.

"You were so focused on beating me you forgot that Megamorph double the equip monsters attack if you have less health, but now you have more so it's half of its full might." He said as he struggles to get up and his arm started to burn like when he duel Jack but he power through the pain and draw a card from his deck. **Armstrong X0 Iron Chain Dragon ATK/1250** now it was Yusei's last chance to win when he saw the card he drew he smile and Armstrong heard what the person at the cameras saw and knew he was defeated!?

Yusei special summon Junk forward since he controls no monster on his field. A white robot guy appears on Yusei's field. **Junk Forward ATK/900** next he special summon the monster called Junk servant in attack mode. **Junk Servant ATK/1500** then Yusei summons the tuner monster Nitro Synchron to the field. **Nitro Synchron ATK/300** Armstrong was not quite worried after all his monster's levels don't total 7 so he can't synchro summon Nitro Warrior. Yusei then plays the spell Trap booster, by discard one card from his hand he can play from his hand a trap card, and the trap he is playing is called Level Retuner, with this he lower the level of his Junk Servant from a 4 to a 2. Now Armstrong was worried he can Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior to the field. And Yusei then tunes his Junk Forward, Junk Servant with Nitro Synchron to Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior. The humanoid bug warrior appears on the field.

 **Nitro Warrior ATK/2800** since he used Nitro Synchron to summon Nitro warrior, Yusei draws a card from his deck. He then played the spell card call Double spell, he sends Junk Barrage to play Armstrong's Stop attack from his graveyard to change his Iron Chain Blaster from attack to defense mode. He then orders his Nitro warrior to attack but due to him playing a spell card, Nitro Warrior gains a thousand attack points. **Nitro Warrior ATK /3800** he orders his monster to attack Armstrong's Iron Chain Dragon. Nitro warrior was about to attack but the power went off, then the back power came on, Nitro continue his attack on Iron Chain Dragon. When Armstrong's duel disk register the loss of life points he got a shock this time.

 **Armstrong LP 750** Armstrong was surprised by this who turn it on, they caught the one who did it… it was Alex?! Instead of leaving he stayed behind and cause the power to go out for a couple seconds and turn on the shock feature of Armstrong's duel disk. Yusei was happy he stays behind to help him and also watch the fall of Armstrong. Then Nitro Warrior's other effect activate switching Iron Chain Blaster from defense to attack and Nitro can attack it but does lose it's 1000 thousand point boost but it's more enough to win him the duel. **Nitro Warrior ATK/2800** Nitro warrior destroys Iron Chain Blaster with a single strike and Armstrong was blasted with more volts of electricity.

 **Armstrong LP 0 Yusei WINNER** the prisoner where shouting Yusei's name as he defeats Chief Armstrong, Armstrong enrage then order. "Put them both into Lockdown!" this shock both since they had a deal but Armstrong said they didn't and didn't care anymore he just wanted them out of his sight now. "I don't so, Mr. Armstrong." Said a voice above them. Armstrong recognizes the voice and when he looked up to who spoke it was Goodwin. Goodwin then said. "I saw the entire duel. And the only one who is leaving is you, I'm afraid. I don't see how the facility can be run effectively if there is no trust between guards and inmates and of the chief abuse his power over them. Pack your things, Armstrong, your fired." After he was finished he left.

Back to the present Yusei finish his story and Dragen said. "So I'll head back to their place get my runner and-" Yusei interrupted and said. "No, I going to do it alone. Dragen you only here because of Iris and she needs to be rescued and she won't be if you are in the facility." Dragen hated to admit it but he was right. So he left Yusei to go do his thing not seeing Trudge following him. As the four head back to the hotel Dragen was not speaking, Rio then said. "So you not going to help him? Dragen was not sure what to do if he got caught what would happen to Iris?! Once they reach the hotel room, the twins went to bed leaving Dragen and Rio alone. She then said to him.

"Back at my home, there was a friend of mine. His name was Yuma and he would always put everyone else first and him second, no matter the risk, no matter how serious the threat he always put his friends before himself… I understand you're not worried about yourself but of Iris but what would she want you to do?" Dragen knew the answer and he knew he was going to regret it but Yusei would go to any length to help him even if he told him not to help. So Dragen said tomorrow he help Yusei get his runner back but for now, they get some rest. And so they went to bed.

Meanwhile elsewhere, and enrage Armstrong was heading home after being fired from his job, nothing can get worse. "Well, well look what the cat dragged in." said a mysterious voice, Armstrong was wrong out from the shadows came two gold glowing eyes. Armstrong asked. "Who are you!? And the person said. "I'm Zarc and you are my next sheep for the slaughter after I win our duel." His right hand morph into a demonic hand a deck holder formed from it, a thing to place cards in the graveyard and a wing to the cards that are on the field. Armstrong got his duel disk ready and the duel begins.

 **Armstrong LP 8000 Zarc LP 8000** Armstrong went first and drew a card from his deck. He first summons Iron chain repairman in attack mode. Then he ends his turn. **Iron Chain Repairman ATK/1600 Armstrong X5** it was Zarc's turn and he drew a card from his deck. He summons a monster face down in defense mode and then places two face downs and playing the continuous spell card called Paralyzing chain. Then he ended his turn. **Zarc X2** Armstrong laughs and said to the well-known killer. "What Wrong Zarc, not a good hand?" thinking he might survive but a cold chuckle dash that hopes away quickly. "No I got a good hand, a hand which will lead your death Armstrong, I think I hang you from chains and I know the right poem to reimagine."

Armstrong drew a card and order his Iron chain Repairman to attack Zarc's face down monster. The monster turned out to be Insane Ghost, was a ghost in a straitjacket. **Insane Ghost DEF/1400** after destroying the ghost Zarc took damage from Repairman's effect. **Zarc LP 7700** Zarc smile and said. "Thank two you I can play my trap Deck Destruction Virus since Insane ghost is a dark type with less than 500 attack points. It cause you to toss 10 cards from your deck to your graveyard. But I also play the trap. Skull invitation so for every card you send to the grave you lose 300 points of damage. Armstrong was blasted with negative energy and he felt some of his life energy leave him. And then paralyzing chain activated and he felt a powerful blast of volts.

 **Armstrong LP 4700** Armstrong was raving in pain coughing blood from his mouth. After recovering from it he ended his turn. **Armstrong X6** Then it was Zarc turn. After he drew a card he uses the effect of his insane ghost from his graveyard, by banishing it to special summon another insane Ghost from deck to the field in attack mode. Then he summons his third and finale insane ghost. **Insane Ghost ATK/500 X 2** then he orders his monsters to attack him. Armstrong was confused what Zarc is up. "Though I might lose some Life points, you'll run out of cards and life points due to my deck destruction Virus and Skull invitation combo," Zarc said to Armstrong.

 **Armstrong LP 000 Zarc LP 4600 WINNER** after he was drained of life and shock with enough volts to cause his body to get some burned marks. Zarc walks to Armstrong's body and put rubber gloves and put the body in a plastic bag and carry it away to his van so he gets his piece of art ready for tomorrow morning news.


	8. Chapter 8 A Battle Against Law

**Chapter 8 A Duel against Law**

Yusei with the help of blister he got into the security impound center and currently about to enter the room where there storing his runner. And it was late in the day so no one should be there as he enters the room with the idea card he got from Blister. And so he uses the tracer in his runner to lead him to his runner. Once he found he was about to get in the crate and retrieve but then lights came on behind him and a familiar voice said to Yusei.

"I'm starting to think you like me, Yusei! Why else would you constantly go out of your way to make sure we keep meeting up like this? Although I got to say, this is probably your craziest stunt yet. What on earth were you thinking?" Yusei said back to Trudge who spoke to him. "I just want my duel runner back trudge, it is mine." Then Trudge said back to Yusei. "Actually… that runner of yours is now the property of sector security. It's going to be a patrol bike. Or maybe they scrap it and turn it into a bunch of toasters, I'm not really sure." Yusei was not amused by this, Trudge orders his goons to get Yusei but Yusei leap on the crate his runner in and jump in the hole onto his runner. Trudge laugh at Yusei's attempt at escape and said.

"Sorry Yusei, but that runner is offline. So just come out quietly." Then Yusei's runner roar to life and Yusei said sarcastically at Trudge. "Offline… Please!" and so Yusei and his runner blast out of the crate drove off leaving everyone in his dust. But Trudge was not going to give up so easily. As Yusei was trying to make his escape, Trudge pump into with his own runner and shouted surprise and then said. "Come on Yusei! Do you really think you can escape me again? I'll never stop chasing you, don't you get that?" Yusei quip back at the officer. "Well, History has the tendency to repeat itself." As he cracks his runner to eleven in hopes to escape Trudge.

"So that's how you want to play things, is it? Tell you what… I'll make you a deal… tell me where Dragen is and I shorten your prison time." Yusei said back to Trudge. "No deal I won't ditch my friend for my own benefit." Trudge then asked. "Where is Dragen now? When you need him?" Yusei hates to admit it but he was kind of right, if he had Dragen they could both easily take Trudge and get out of here but due to Yusei thinking it better for Dragen to worry about Iris instead of helping him he is in this mess. Trudge said.

"Very well then I make you surrender with a duel." And Trudge uses his runner to override Yusei's runner forcing him to Turbo Duel Trudge. Yusei knew he could fight against it but really he needs to pay time until he made his escape. And so the turbo duel begins between Yusei and Trudge. **Yusei LP8000 SC 1 Trudge LP8000 SC1** Yusei went first and so he drew a card from his deck. He summoned Quilbolt hedgehog in defense mode and ended his turn. **Yusei hand X 5 Quilbolt hedgehog DEF/800** Now it was Trudges' turn.

 **Yusei/Trudge SC 2** he starts his turn by summoning Search Striker in attack mode it was a humanoid robot that wore a trench coat and had blasters in both hands. **Search Striker ATK/1600** Trudge then order his monster to attack Quilbolt use one of his blasters to destroy the small creature protecting Yusei. He then ends his turn with a face down, it was Yusei's turn, and so he drew a card from his deck. **Trudge Hand X 4 Yusei/Trudge SC 3** Yusei summon his good old tuner monster, Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode. **Junk Synchron ATK/1300** Yusei use his tuners effect to bring back Quilbolt to the field, Yusei uses both to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior. Before Yusei can do anything with his Synchro Monster Trudge played the trap called Discord Counter.

 **Junk Synchron DEF/500 Quilbolt Hedgehog DEF/800** due to Discord Counter effect Junk Warrior returns to the extra deck and summon Junk Synchron and Quilbolt hedgehog back to the field in defense mode. And Yusei can't summon any monsters until the end phase of his next turn. Yusei ends his turn with a single face down. It was Trudges turn. **Yusei hand X 4 Trudge SC 4** while it was Trudges turn he put the pedal to the metal, he was so close to the opening he needed to escape. But Trudge said to him. "Where do you think you're going?" as he said that the door was closing in on Yusei's exit but Yusei was not going to make it, so he made a sharp turn to the left and went to find another way out. All the doors that lead to freedom were closing right in Yusei's face.

Trudge then said to Yusei. "There's no little hatch to wiggle through this time, you sewer rat!" he laughed for a bit then he continues to speak. "You're going to have to turn around and face the big cat! Now tell me why Goodwin's so interested in you, kid. Tell me and I might let you go! You've got nothing to say? We'll this get you talking." Trudge drew a card from his deck and then summon the monster call Pursuit Chaser in attack mode, it's a small floating robot with a police theme to it. **Pursuit Chaser ATK /1400** he told both his monster to destroy both Junk Synchron and Quilbolt hedgehog. Due to Pursuit Chaser's effect, Yusei is taking 500 points of damage. **Yusei LP 7500** Trudge then slap a facedown and end his turn. Now it was Yusei's turn. **Trudge Hand X 3 Yusei SC 5** Yusei ends his turn by playing a face down. Now it's Trudges Turn once more.

 **Yusei Hand X 4 Trudge SC 6** Yusei kept trying to find an escape route but there is none and he heading straight to a wall. Then a voice in his helmet said. "Keep going!" Yusei recognize the voice, it was blister and Blister only said for him to keep going forward. He decides to trust him and put the pedal to the metal and head to the elevator doors. Trudge thought that Yusei went mad. Then the elevator doors blew open and Yusei was now sky falling with his runner down the elevator shaft. And Trudge follows behind him.

"You certainly know how to make an exit, don't you? I just hope you're life is able to avoid Pursuit chaser and Search striker as well as you are able to avoid being captured. Because I play the speed spell called Rapid shotwing. With six-speed counters, my Search Striker is gaining 1200 more attack points." And so Search Striker gain a jetpack and a power boost. **Search Striker ATK/ 2800** he then orders his Search Striker to attack Yusei directly, the force of its blast to almost knocking Yusei completely off his runner only hanging on by a single hand.

 **Yusei LP 4700** Trudge commented on Yusei's predicament. "Looks like you're just hanging on! Now Pursuit give another test of justice!" as Pursuit chaser was charging his attack Yusei all his strength to pull closer to his runner so he can play his trap card called confusion Chaff which forces Pursuit Chaser to attack Search Striker, and Search Striker won and Trudge took damage. **Trudge LP 6600** he then places a face down and ends his turn. **Trudge Hand X 2 Yusei SC 7** Blister told Yusei to prepare to land since he about to reach the ground floor, Yusei crash through the elevator landing on his back wheel and drove out of it but not before pushing a button so when Trudge lands the elevator it close on him.

Yusei continues to head to the exit but Trudge blast of the elevator and caught up to him. Trudge try to cause Yusei to pull over but then Blister came and kick Trudge in the face, when Yusei asked for Blister to explain more about Aero and there break up, Blister explain to Yusei and he can tell Blister does regret what he did and wish to go back and fix his mistake. Before they could get fully away Trudge caught up and Yusei was forced to continue the duel. So Yusei drew a card from his deck and summon Max Warrior to the field.

 **Max Warrior ATK/1800** before Yusei could use his warrior's ability, Trudge play the trap card called power bind. Which cause Max warrior to lose its attack and it can't attack. **Max Warrior ATK 0** Yusei then played the speed spell called Reactor pod. So he inflicts Trudge with 1800 points of damage. **Trudge LP 4800** he then places a face down to end his turn. Now it's Trudge's turn. **Yusei Hand X2 Trudge SC 8** Trudge told Search Striker to attack Max Warrior but Yusei play the trap card call Scarp iron scarecrow. Trudge then plays the trap Terminal countdown and then he plays a face down to end his turn. Now it's Yusei's turn and he drew a card from his deck. **Trudge Hand X2 Yusei SC 9** Yusei switch Max Warrior to defense mode then play the speed spell Shift down, so by removing 6 speed counter he can draw 2 more cards. He summons healing wave generator in defense mode. It's a mirror-like thing.

 **Healing Wave Generator DEF/1600** then he uses Healing wave generators ability to gain 400 more life points. **Yusei LP 5200** then he places a face-down then ended his turn. **Yusei Hand X 3 SC 4 Trudge SC 10** Trudge drew a card from his deck and Trudge summons a tuner monster called Torapart. **Torapart ATK/600** Trudge using his level two tuner to tune his level four no tuner in order to Synchro summon Goyo guardian to the field. **Goyo Guardian ATK/2800** he then orders his Synchro monster to attack Healing wave generator. Yusei tries to play Scrap iron scarecrow but due to Torapart's effect, he can't use it this time. So Healing wave generator was brought to Trudges field, he then uses it effect to gain 600 more life points then slaps a face down and end his turn. **Trudge hand X 1 LP 5400 SC 11 Yusei SC 5** before it was Yusei turn they heard a fourth engine roaring and bursting through a window came… Dragen.

"Hey guys mind if I crash this duel and join in?" and so he joined the duel, but since he joins after it starts he only at half the normal life points and no speed counters. **Dragen LP 4000 SC 1** since he joins it's his turn then it is Trudge's then Yusei, to Trudge then back to him. He drew a card and smile at his hand. Blister was shocked by the fact that Dragen who Yusei mention to him risk his freedom to save his friend. Dragen summons Odd-Eyes TimeSword Magician in attack mode. A young boy with a cape with a red eye and a green eye as well. **Odd-Eyes TimeSword Magician ATK/1400** he use its second effect to tribute it to special summon Odd-Eyes Timeswordsman Magician. It's a man with dark brown hair with red and green eyes. He wore a brown coat with blue jeans a suit under the coat he wore. He wields a large sword with the handle have a clock that reads, 2:50. And the wizard swordsman was ready to fight.

 **Odd-Eyes Timeswordsman Magician ATK/2500** Yusei then played the trap Speed charity which means all players have the same amount of speed counter as the one with highest which is Trudge. **Yusei/Dragen SC 11** Dragen thank Yusei and then he played his own Shift-Down to Draw two more cards to his hand. **Dragen SC 5** Dragen order his monster to attack healing wave generator Before his monster attacked, Yusei played the trap card called Strike Slash, to give Timeswordsman Magician 700 attack points and able to pierce through defense monsters and deal damage to the opponent. **Odd-Eyes Timeswordsman Magician ATK/3200** then his Magician and extend his hand at Healing wave generator than in the blink of an eye Healing Wave Generator was destroyed, like it was fading from time itself.

 **Trudge LP 3800** then he ends his turn with four facedown turn. **Trudge SC 12 Yusei SC 6 Dragen Hand X 1 SC 2** now it Trudges turn so he drew a card from his deck. And he smiles at what he draws, he next slaps a face down with a grand total of 4 cards on the field, and now he uses Terminal countdown. Effect and send the four cards on his field along with the card and inflict 3000 damage to both Yusei and Dragen. **Dragen LP 1000 Yusei LP 2200** then he plays the speed spell called Speed Energy, by removing a speed Counter Goyo Guardian gains 200 times his remaining speed counter.

 **Goyo Guardian ATK/5000** he then orders his monster to attack Timeswordsman Magician, Yusei played Scarp iron scarecrow to negate attack but it was destroyed. Trudge laughed and explain since he destroyed chain effect he can negate and destroy as many trap card during the turn it was destroyed. Dragen then played the quick spell Level rearrange which change the level of Timeswordsman Magician to Level 4 like Max Warrior, then he played Supreme XYZ which he uses to XYZ summon even during the battle phase of the opponent's turn. He XYZ summons Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. The new dragon roar ready to fight.

"Dragen!? Where did you get this guy, he wasn't in your deck?!" Dragen said to Yusei who spoke to him he would explain later, Trudge only laugh and said. "your Dragon might have caught me off guard there for a second, it still weaker than my monster." Dragen the plays the trap Overlay rush which allow him to use his XYZ monsters effect even during his opponent's turn, but Trudge use his chain effects power to destroy it.

All a part of Dragen's plan as he played his last face down XYZ Cross which negate Chain effect's power and allow him to draw a card, if anything but a monster is drawn he will take double damage but not only that Trudge banish his double trouble trap card so Yusei will also take the damage meaning they'll both lose, but if he draws a monster it's game over for Trudge. He drew a card from his deck… it was Odd-Eyes Tuning Magician which means Dark Rebellion get Goyo Guardian's attack to his dragon, but also Goyo will have zero attack points.

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon ATK/5000 OU2 Goyo Guardian ATK/0** Trudge try to take Dragen or Yusei with him but Blister blocked him and told Dragen to end this. And so Dragen did, his Dragon shot a blast of lighting energy from its mouth at Goyo Guardian destroying it and winning him and Yusei the Duel. **Trudge LP 0 Dragen/Yusei WINNER** Blister told them to keep going, Dragen told Yusei to follow him as they go through a window and went over the crow of guards. And jump the fence of inbound center.

The two drove to the hotel where Rio, Leo, and Luna are at when they got there they saw a limo there and s short clone looking guy. He was Lazar. Both stop in front of him. Lazar said. "It's nice you came at the time you did, makes the search for you easier. I'm here to deliver you two something." As he walks to them he handed them both a photo and invitation. For Yusei it was off his friend in the satellite, for Dragen it's of Iris. Then Lazar said to both. "We'd like you both to participate in the Fortune Cup if either of you two refuses those people in the photo will pay for your mistakes. Have a good evening for both of you." As he entered the limo and it drove off. Dragen and Yusei were in silence for a bit before Dragen decide they better lay low. Blister caught up to them and said he got a place for Yusei to lay low. Yusei says he be with Dragen for the night then tomorrow go to the place Blister has in mind. Blister nodded and left. So both Dragen and Yusei head up.

"So how you get here?" Dragen blushes and scratch the back of his head and said. "Let's just say I made some new friends here like you did." Yusei nodded as the exit the elevator and head to their room. Dragen uses his key to enter the room, Yusei was impressed who friend he made to have a place like this. Then Dragen saw Rio looking at something but she put it away when she heard the door open and when she saw Yusei she said.

"So I guess it went well, so what next for you two?" Dragen and Yusei show her the innovation to the Fortune Cup, Rio was slightly surprised since she shows she got one. Yusei then stats. "They seem to want me and Dragen, but why have you join Rio?" Rio knew the answer but she played dumb and said. "Maybe they think that Dragen won't defeat me if he faces me which he won't right?" Dragen said not sure how to say it without offending her so it all just mismatch of words. They decide it was getting late and all three decide to hit the bed, with Yusei getting the couch and Dragen sleeping in a chair. Once Rio enters her room which is the parent's room which is her since they allow it as long she doesn't do anything fun with boys on it. when she sits on the bed she looks at the photo that Lazar gave her the invite to the fortune cup, it was off her Barian form!?

The following morning. Dragen woke up early along with Rio to see that the kids walk up as well and were checking out there duel disk that was modified by Yusei. While Rio was making breakfast Dragen decide to work on his deck since the stakes have risen to a high level he wants to bring all he got to the fortune cup. As he works on his deck. Yusei seems to have gone to Blister so he can work on his runner in peace, Dragen decides to work on deck than his runner. While he was doing that Leo was talking with his friend through a phone screen.

"What up, My Main Man?" Leo then said. "Hey, Dexter what's up!?" Dexter said to Leo. "I got us lead on the Black Rose." Leo then said. "Really?!" Dexter was surprised since Leo usually brushes off the Black Rose as an urban legend. He asked what the change in heart about it, Leo explains. "Well Me, Sis and are Babysitter Rio was at the store when she attacks it." Dexter then asked how they survive and he then said. "This Guy name Dragen who is staying with us for a while dueled her and defeat her!" Dexter couldn't believe this, someone guy defeats the Black Rose he asked to meet this Dragen fellow.

Leo ran to get Dragen but it seems Dragen was focused on his cards and when Leo asked him twice if he could spare a moment he didn't respond. Leo said he be in fortune cup so he can check out how he duels. So while the boys talk about to going to see if Dexter place where the Black Rose might be will be true or not, Luna decides to head to her room. Dragen was hungry. As he enters he didn't hear Rio was on skype with Tori and Cathy. "I'm telling you everything is fine and Leo and Luna are being good kids, it kind of sad their parents are not around with them," Cathy said. "Well it's good but that Zarc killer is still on the loose and even though he not in Heartland City, I'm still worried he going to widen his area of hunting." Rio agrees since she got here she was ready to face this Zarc Killer if he comes after her or the twins. Rio decides to change the topic and asked.

"So hows the hunt for the secret eight Barian?" Tori said to Rio. "Well we know that he in his previous life he was a warrior, but what is odd about it is the only thing we know about him is that he is from the same times as you Nash, Dumon, and Vector are from… but it seems his story is called. "the Cursed Warrior" Yuma and Astral are sti-" she stopped talking when she saw Dragen walk in the background and got something out of the fridge. Cathy asked. "RIO! Is that a man with you?" Rio realizes who they talking about and try quickly to clear things up but her red face didn't help the situation. "He just a guess nothing more I mean we only met a couple days ago and-" Tori then said. "You met him a couple days ago and didn't mention it to us." Talking about her and Cathy, Dragen who was walking by stop and wonder why was Rio's face was as red as his hair. Tori took this chance to talk with Rio's male friend. "Hello! Who are you?" Dragen turns to the computer screen while Rio tries to leave the skype call.

"Hello I'm Dragen nice to meet you both." Saying hello to both Cathy and Tori, Rio realizes it's too late. Tori asked. "So you to be have been a dating for while so how the relationship going." Both shouted in perfect sync to the point where you think they practice this. "WE ARE NOT DATING!" Tori and Cathy knew those two had feelings for each other but decide not to tease about anymore for now at least. Dragen left to work on his deck as Rio talk with Cathy and Tori some more before ending the call. Rio walks to Dragen who was working on his deck. Rio sat next to him. And said.

"Sorry about my friends, I didn't mention that you were here," Dragen said it was okay and now got all his card he going to use in his deck and starting to shuffle and get them ready for tomorrow which is when the Fortune Cup will begin. Rio then said. "I mean we can at least go on at least one date and see if it might work… but…" Dragen said what she thought was the problem. "Once I get Iris back I might go back to the Satellite… but I'm not sure." Rio understood and she did regret what she did as a Barian having to destroy her friends and her former home. Tomorrow is the beginning of the Fortune Cup.


	9. Chapter 9 Fortune cup is here… Almost

**Chapter 9 Fortune cup is here… Almost.**

"Duelist young and old, Professional and ammeter alike, put your hands to together for our master of ceremonies, Director Rex Goodwin," Mc said through a microphone. Some cheerleaders were spelling out rex when a powerful blast of wind came then form a hurricane, then Jack Ace monster appeared, Red Dragon Archfiend. Then MC continue to speak to the audience in the stands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Red Dragon Archfiend has taken to the skies. You know what that means! Let's hear it for the reigning Champion, the King of cards, the one man that rules the duel, the master of faster himself, Jack Atlas!" Jack come out shortly after his dragon appears and he drives around the ring as MC spoke, once his Dragon landed in the middle of the Kaiba dome they currently are at. Jack did a spectacular stunt to land right in front of his mighty beast. He took off his helmet and then shouted to the audience that went crazy when he appeared along with his dragon.

"New Domino City! What say we kick this tournament into overdrive?! Let's get this tournament started." Then MC took the stage as he said.

"It's time we meet the lucky duelists who were selected to compete for the chance to go head to head with Mr. Atlas… The Fortune Eight!" then floor open up and the floor below the consistence risen up on to the center of the stadium. Now all eight are on the stage and the crowd can see them. MC continued

"Now let's hear it for the always mysterious Shira, the Great Grieger, Commander Koda, Miss Rio Kastle, Miss Akiza iznski, Sir Ransborg, Dragen with no last name, and Yusei Fudo!" a lot of the audience already didn't like Yusei for his mark, and Dragen also got it due to being a satellite but he was distracted by the thoughts in his head. In his mind, he was dreaming of being a champion, the king of games like the great Yugi Muto, as he was dreaming a deep voice said to him.

" **I can make that dream of you're into reality."** Dragen turns to see a large kaiju size red European style Dragon with large bat wings and larges arms and legs, with tail and horns on the back of its head. Dragen recognizes the voice for when he enters that berserk state when he was in control. "So you are the one who gives me power in my Berserk Mode!?" the Dragon chuckle and said.

" **You are not as stupid as you look, tell you what I give this card to help you win this tournament."** The Dragon form a duel monster card and toss it at Dragen, the duelist caught it but didn't glance at it yet once he did he recognize and realize, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, this Clear Wing Synchro Dragon monster he just got and another one yet to get where in that dream where they destroy and causing the death of many people. But decide to keep it to himself and asked.

"Why give me this card? You don't seem the type to give something unless he want's something in return?" the Dragon was impressed by the brains of this one and said to the mortal he is imprisoned inside of.

" **Because you are my host and though I care less who you are, I would like you to show those Signers a thing or two."** Dragen wonder who are these Signers he was talking about and asked. "What's a Signer and who are they?" the mighty Dragon only chuckle then suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked him, Dragen Return to his body and also realize he had Clear Wing Synchro Dragon in his hand, he Yusei notice the card as well and wonder where is Dragen getting these dragons from but decide to ask later. While he was daydreaming and talking with the Supreme Dragon King, Grieger and Goodwin both gave a Speech and he returns in Time for the bonus match which is that two duelists that were possible candidates for the Fortune cup will duel before the tournament begins. And the first one select was the Professor, the second was…. Luna!

Luna was surprised and knew this was not going to be. Yusei and Dragen were wondering what Goodwin is planning Rio knew the reason why Luna can't duel. After all leaving the field Dragen and Rio were walking back to the waiting room where they'll be waiting for their rounds which they'll learn after Luna and Professor's duel. Rio was not happy and Dragen then said out loud.

"I wonder if Luna is a better duelist then her brother?" this made Rio mad and she pins him to the wall and shouted.

"Do you think this a joke?" Dragen knew something was up and said. "Rio, can you not pin me to a wall?" Rio was still made so Yusei steps in and asked her.

"How about you explain why she can't so we can understand." Rio agree and let go of Dragen, they sat down and she explains Luna past and the danger of her dueling. Back with Goodwin and Jack in the special seat so they can see everything happening in the duels. Also with them is Lazar and Iris who Jack brought along. She was happy to see Yusei and Dragen in the tournament but she did notice that Rio Chick stole her style. Jack asked Goodwin.

"Alright Goodwin why her out of all the people to select, you select her to duel, is she a possible Signer?"Goodwin Answer Jack question by saying.

"Well, for starters, Eight years ago, she was admitted to a special hospital, saying that she could hear duel spirit voices." Jack brush it off as nothing but Iris chinned in. "in a world where the king of games was the spirit of a pharaoh a thousand years old, this is not the strangest thing to believe." Goodwin was surprised she knew of that and said.

"My Iris you seem to know your duel monster history?" Iris said. "Don't congratulate me I just found out on the internet." Jack was wondering how she got access to the internet. Goodwin then said.

"Like Iris says it not as simple as her having a good imagination, she was dueling prodigy a true champion in the making. She was beating our greatest professionals at the age of 3. Then one day, she suddenly collapsed during a duel and fell into a coma. No one knows why not even the best doctors. In fact, there was only one person who believes that she would wake again, and that was her twin brother Leo. And then for no apparent reason, she woke up healthy a month later." Jack jokingly said.

"That's a great movie of the week, Goodwin, but who cares?" the Lazar said.

"You should care, Mr. Atlas. What got our attention was what she said when she woke up. She said she wasn't asleep. She said she spent that entire mouth in the duel monsters spirit world." Jack then said another good one joke.

"And I'm a Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Then Iris said. "I say more Red-Eyes." While Jack was not happy at Iris joke at him and Iris getting a kick off his reaction to her Joke. Lazar then said.

"Regardless we have reason to believe she told the truth. For instance, she knew of the ancient dragon star legend. In fact, she knew some things that even we did not vital clues to unlock the mystery of the people in the stars and more, Like the incredible power of the ancient Crimson Dragon and the Supreme Dragon King." Jack knew why she was important, but why wait this long to test her? Goodwin answer Jack question by saying.

"But a few days after waking, her memory began to fade, like it was a dream. And now she remembers nothing of the spirit world. Leaving us with one choice. To make her duel and go back to that. Only then will we learn is she is a Signer. And with her help… we can Unleash the Crimson Dragon so we can save our troubled world." Around the same time Rio finish her story which was the same as what Goodwin told Jack.

"That explains a lot," Yusei said still on the fence on the fact of the spirit world and such but it is true is there just hard to believe. Yusei then turns to Dragen and look at Rio and asked Dragen. "Where did you get Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon?" Dragen guesses it was coming up sooner rather than later and said to Yusei and Rio.

"Alright bear with me but… I think I got them from this Dragon thing inside of me." Yusei and Rio were in silence not sure if he was joking or being serious. Yusei then thought and decide to say. "Why not show those two to Tenzen Yanagi, he knew about…" he wanted to say the Crimson Dragon but should he tell in front of Rio, she then said.

"Look I dealt with strange stuff so hit with your best shot." Yusei then finishes by saying that Tenzen knew about he crimson dragon and of the signers, and said that he and Jack were one. This cause Dragen to go pale but Yusei and Rio didn't see it, then the Dragon said to him.

" **So your friends with Signers!"** Dragen was also surprised. And he said to Yusei he will and hope to figure out what up with this dragon. While they were talking, Luna and the Professor have already in the arena. When the professor enters the arena he bows to her and said.

"Please to meet you, Dear Luna." Rio and Dragen said in the waiting room watching from the TV in there.

"Creep alter!" Rio quickly said. "Jinx you pay for lunch." While Dragen wonders how to pay for anything with no money, Luna said high back to the creepy Professor and he said to her.

"I've heard many things about you. I'm sure this duel will be quite illuminating for both of us, don't you think?" back with Rio and Dragen. "Get that creep away from her. JINX!" than Rio quickly said before Dragen could speak. "Double Jinx." Dragen curse and Rio said.

"Look like someone paying for lunch and dinner," Yusei asked him. "Why did you try?" Dragen said. "In hopes, so I don't pay for lunch." As Dragen held his down low in shame the duel between the Professor and Luna has just started.

 **Luna LP 8000 Professor LP 8000**

The Professor then said to Luna. "Like the blooming lotus, you may go first." Jack on the coach with Goodwin and Iris and asked.

"Are you sure this guy is safe to be around children?" Goodwin then asked. "What makes you say that." A look at Iris told him all the reason he needs, she was holding on to dear life to Jack and said.

"Don't let the bad man touch me." Anyway back to the duel Luna drew a card from her deck and summon the monster called Sunny Pixie in defense mode.

 **Sunny Pixie Lv 1 LIGHT Fairy DEF/400**

A small fairy with red hair and wore a yellow pants and weird scarf thing and an orange long sleeve shirt. She then ended her turn. It was the Professors turn, he drew a card from his deck. He then summons a monster called symmetry Rorschach. And he summons it in attack mode. A 2d purple energy butterfly shape creature appeared on the field.

 **Symmetry Rorschach Lv3 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK/1200**

For some reason, the monster was distracting Luna but she was not sure why though? The Professor then said to her.

"Luna, think if my Rorschach as if it were a puddle of rain or a drop of ink in a lake. Look at it and tell me what you see? Tell me if it reminds you of anything. Look into your fears, your dreams. Even memory long lost ago. What do you see when you gaze into the abyss? A friend, Perhaps? Your family? Or maybe a far-off place, dimming like the candle of time." Dragen who was watching was falling asleep at how slow this duel was and said he going to be walking to stretch his legs and talk to Tenzen. As he exits the waiting room.

"Look that's the guy who defeated Akiza." Said one of two Arcadia movement member, as they Saw Dragen walking out of the waiting room. The two can't believe that he beat their best member. They decide to beat him so they can prove to Sayer they are worthy Duelist of Acadia movement.

Dragen kept walking until he found an open space in the dome way from the crowd and the duel. He turns and said to the Arcadia members that he knew was following since he left the waiting room.

"What do you two want?" the two step into the open with duel disk ready and Dragen got his duel disk on and was now shuffling his deck as he asks. "So who wants to go first?" he asked while he continues to shuffle his deck. The two members both said.

"How we face you at the same time?!" Dragen stops shuffling his deck and put in his duel disk and said. "Alright I'm game but you guys share 8000 and sharing turns. I stick with 8000 as well. Fair?" they say it works for them as they activated their duel disks. Dragen activates his duel disk, and this duel began.

 **Dragen LP 8000 Arcadia Member ½ LP 8000**

Arcadia member 1 start it off by drawing his first card from his deck. He then summons his marauding captain in attack mode. A warrior appears that wielded two swords one in each of its hands.

 **Marauding Captain Lv 3 EARTH Warrior ATK/1200**

Then he uses his monster's effect to summon another monster from his hand to the field, he summons Tune Warrior to the field in attack mode. A red color robot appears next to his Marauding Captain, Dragen could tell he was going for a Synchro summon of a level 6 Synchro monster.

 **Tune Warrior Lv 3 EARTH Warrior ATK/1600**

He then tunes his two level 3 monsters together in order to synchro summon, Gaia Knight the force of Earth. a robot version of Gaia the fierce knight appear and it was ready for battle.

 **Gaia Knight the Force of Earth Lv 6 EARTH Warrior ATK/2600**

He then places a single face down and ended his turn. Now it was Dragen turn he drew a card from his deck.

 **Arcadia Member 1 Hand X3**

Dragen got a good hand but sadly he got rid of most of the tuners in his deck to focus on Xyz summon so he not going to able to summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon just yet. But he got plenty of Dragons to choose from. He summons Odd-Eyes Dark blade to the field, the familiar black armor knight with dichromatic eyes appear on the field.

 **Odd-Eyes Dark Blade Lv 4 DARK Warrior ATK/1800**

Due to his warrior ability, he can summon another monster to the field, he summons Odd-Eyes Dragonpulse Magician to the field in attack mode. It was a girl with dichromatic eyes appear, she wore black and white clothing with a white headpiece, she had long red-orange color hair that had a long chain of hair at the back of her head. She wields a double side blade sword with a long rope attached to one of the blade ends.

 **Odd-Eyes Dragonpulse Magician Lv 4 EARTH Spellcaster ATK/1800**

He then uses Dragonpulse Magician's effect to destroy Gaia Knight. By discarding odd stone of legend and it by sending it to the grave activate its effect allowing him at adding an odd eyes monster from deck to his hand, so he added his favorite Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. He then told both his monster to attack both Arcadia remembers directly, both use their blades to slice at them to cause damage.

 **Arcadia Member ½ LP 4400**

After that, he ends his turn with two face downs. Next turn he'll summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to take out any monster they summon that is pretty strong.

 **Dragen Hand X2**

He the second member took this turn and drew a card from his deck, he places a monster face down. He then plays monster reborn to bring back Tune Warrior to the field. Then he plays the spell card called Book of Taiyo to flip his face down monster, it was Summoner of illusions.

 **Summoner of Illusions Lv 3 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK/800**

Then with his effect, he summons a monster from his extra deck, it was the mighty Gaia Drake, the Universal Force in attack mode. It was a bigger stronger Gaia Knight, but it was white and gold with some red spikes, and his white gold horse had angel-like wings. And Dragen knew that this duel might be more than just a warm-up.

 **Gaia Drake, the Universal Force Lv 10 EARTH Beast-Warrior ATK/3500**

Then the first member plays his trap Kunai with chain to give his partner's monster 500 more attack points. And now there ultimate monster was unstoppable.

 **Gaia Drake, the Universal Force ATK/4000**

They both told their monster to attack Dark blade since Dragonpulse couldn't use its effect due to their fusion monster power to not being effect by monster effects. But Dragen counter it by playing the trap Negate attack and end the battle phase. The second partner ends his turn. Now it was Dragen's turn.

 **Arcadia Member Hand X4**

Now it was Dragen turn he can draw a card from his deck, he then overlays his two level four to Xyz summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon to the field, Dark Blade turn into purple energy as Dragon Pulse Magician turn into orange energy and flew into a black vortex then it explode into energy and his might Dragon appear on the field.

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon R4 DARK Dragon ATK/2500 OU2**

He then played the spell card Odd-Eyes Accel so he can normal Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon without a monster he control, so now Dragen had two of the four Dragons of the Supreme Dragon King on the field however unlike last time the signers were not in burning pain due to Dragen being in control and not using his power.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Lv7 DARK Dragon ATK/2500**

He then plays the last card in his hand and it was Forbbiden Chalice and use it on Gaia Drake, at first the two members of Arcadia were confuse then Dragen said them very smug and knew his victory was at hand.

"Yes, your monster gains 400 attacks… but its effect is negated so my Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon can use its ability at the cost of two of its overlay units. to take it attacks points for itself." Both knew this spell the end for them for sure. So by removing all of its overlay units it takes half of Gaia Drake's attack points and adds it to itself.

 **Gaia Drake ATK4400/2=2200**

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon ATK/4700 OU 0**

"Dark Rebellion attack Gaia Drake with Mauling Mandible Charge!" Dragen said. Dark Rebellion open wings remain open after it shot purple bolts of electricity at Gaia Drake to steal its attack, and his wings form purple energy spikes so it looks a lot more like wings a dragon would have, then Dark Rebellion charge at Gaia Drake and it's chin blade had purple energy around it and also extended the blade. His chin blade pierces through Gaia Drake destroying him.

 **Arcadia Member ½ LP 1900**

"Now Odd Eyes Attack summoner of Illusions with Spiral Flame Strike, thanks to my monster power the battle damage this card deal is double so this duel is over!" Odd-Eyes blast a dark red vortex of fire at the Spellcaster and burn it into an ash.

 **Arcadia Member ½ LP 0 Dragen FLOWLESS VICTORY**

Dragen left the defeated foes on the ground, unknown to him, he was being watched by the leader of Arcadia Movement himself, Sayer. As he enters the crowd and went to look for Tenzen. As he passed some of the people that saw him said mean things to him but he ignores them. He soon. Found Tenzen with the rest of Yusei's friend including Leo and his friend Dexter, also Tanner. Dragen heard the crowd and turn to the duel and saw Luna… standing there doing nothing. He decides to focus on the matter.

"Who among you are Tenzen?" Dragen asked them, Tenzen said. "That be me, so your Yusei's friend Dragen right?" Dragen nodded yes and pull out Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. And show them to the old man and asked him.

"Do you know the importance of these cards?"It took him a moment to look at them, then something clicks and he almost shouted out loud so that the whole stadium could hear. "THOSE ARE THE SUPREME DRAGON KINGS HERALDS!" then Dragen said.

"So you know about them, can you tell me? I need to know." Tenzen recovers from his shock and said. "Those are three of the four Heralds of the Supreme Dragon King, his champions, the ones he choice to guard and his host and join in the war against his nemesis the Crimson Dragon the only dragon that can resist his control over dragons. It even stated that when the four merge into one they become his Disciple…" Dragen then asked a question.

"Why is he so feared?" Tenzen answer by saying. "It said he fought the Egyptian gods all at once and went out on top, since Dragon cover most of the strongest beings in Duel Monsters, IF he got free from his host, currently is you… the Crimson Dragon might not be enough to stop him." Dragen knew he the Dragon was dangerous but not that dangerous, as he left to go back to the room he saw Faintly Rio and Yusei were on the field as well. What were they doing?

With Yusei and Rio they ran up when they saw Luna acting weird, Yusei tried shouting her name but she didn't respond, Rio asked to no one particular mostly asking herself. "Is that what I look like when I sense the Barian?" she was glad Yusei didn't hear her say that. Then they both notice the glowing tattoo mark on her right arm, it was in the shape of a claw?! When Dragen arrives he asks what going on and when he saw the Mark he knew this situation was getting worse and worse for him, it could only get worse if Crow was a signer but that be ridiculous.

" **Let me take control for a moment, I got something to deal with."** The Supreme Dragon King said to Dragen, Dragen said. "What so you can kill Yusei, and Luna at once, not a chance." The Dragon chuckle and said. **"You seem to not realize you don't have a choice in that matter."** And he forcefully took over Dragen body. When Dragen opens his eyes, they were blood red and had classic dragon pupils. He then uses his Dragon power to be heard and seen in the spirit world and see and hear what the Professor and Luna are doing.

he saw this section of the Spirit world was being destroyed by the Professor's evil, but it was mostly due to coming here by not safe means. He saw that Luna was unsure if she can defend it he decides to help, not to help the signer far from that, he did it to save a part of his home, he cares less of Earth and of its people he did care about his place a birth which is the Spirit Dimension.

" **Come on you not going to let this Dork beat you!?"** Luna was surprised to hear Dragen demonic voice and scared of it, then Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "You don't belong here fallen king!" The Supreme Dragon King only chuckle and said to the imprison Ancient Fairy Dragon.

" **You're not really someone to talk down me, you are trapped by those Dark Signers?"** that shut her up when he turned it seems Luna found the strength to face the professor. On her field, she has two face downs, Sunlight Unicorn with the equip spell, horn of the unicorn, and Kuribon which is equipped with Immortal Homeostasis and Gestalt Trap which are Professor's cards. The Professor also had his monster Ido the Supreme Magical Force on his field in attack mode.

 **Luna LP 5500 Professor LP 7700 (I not going to do hands for many reasons namely so I can get this over with faster so you can read it, in the future If I do this it's for duels that I skip so much in it that it doesn't really matter.)**

 **Ido the Supreme Magical Force Lv6 DARK Fiend ATK/2200**

 **Sunlight Unicorn Lv4 LIGHT Beast ATK/2500**

 **Kuribon Lv1 LIGHT Fairy ATK/0**

She first plays the trap card called Pixie Ring to protect Kuribon from further attacks. Put the Professor plays the continues spell card Wave of Ill intent, for every time a monster he controls is destroyed by battle Luna will take 300 points of damage. He then tells his Ido to attack her sunlight Unicorn which it lost and cause damage to him. And Luna getting hit with 300 damage as well.

 **Professor LP7400 Luna LP5200**

he then plays the spell card Spirit Contamination so he can destroy Luna's Pixie ring. Now it was her turn, the first places a face down and then play healing wind and with it, she gains 600 life points. And end her turn.

 **Luna LP5800**

Decide to see what the rest are seeing, after open his eyes after closing it he was back to the regular world. Yusei turn to Dragen seeing him move for a while and asked.

"Dragen what happen to you?" then the Supreme Dragon King said to him. **"Dragen is currently not home care to leave a message?"** when he turns and Yusei saw his red eyes he knew this wasn't Dragen. Rio remembers last time the Supreme Dragon King was at the wheel of Dragen's body.

"Are you… The Supreme Dragon King?" he heard from Tenzen when he explains the Crimson Dragon only saying he was an enemy of the Crimson Dragon. The Dragon King chuckle and said.

" **Yes, Signer I am your unmaking at least your more polite and calm than most Signers I have face… unfortunate that this host body seems to like you Signer… but it won't stop me from destroying you when the time comes."** The Supreme Dragon King was going to check in the spirit world when Yusei asked.

"Why… Why do you hate us?" he was talking about Signer and the Supreme Dragon King was silent for a good bit then said very few words to Yusei but he could tell his Hatred for Signer is mostly directing towards the Crimson Dragon.

" **For all his bonds he made with you and his disciples, but when it he values himself over our friendship…"** as he said that the duel between Luna and Professor came to an end with a draw? Luna was slightly tired from the duel but after a bit she was fine. As the four walk off and people had to drag the mindless Professor out of the arena, Dragen was back at the wheel and kind of mad at his roommate just took over. But now, the fortune cup is about to begin for real this time.

 **Original Cards**

 **Odd-Eyes Dragonpulse Magician Lv4 EARTH Spellcaster ATK/1800 DEF/900**

 **EFFECT: (This card can be treated as a Dragon-type monster when on the field, or in the GY) Once per turn; you discard a monster card from hand to the GY, and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field.**


	10. Chapter 10 Dragon vs Planes

**Chapter 10 Ice queen vs royal knight/ Dragons vs planes**

And so the Fortune Cup begins with Yusei supposed to be turbo dueling Shira but turns out Hunter Pace took his place and disguise as him so he can get another chance at Jack and beat the guy who might have defeated him, and that be Yusei. And to no one's surprise, Yusei defeated Hunter Pace, then came Rio versus Sir Randsborg. Sir Randsborg was ordered to face Rio to test her and see if she can prove a challenge to the potential Signers and the Supreme Dragon King.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room Dragen went to stretch his legs while he did he ran into Grieger. The two stare at each other before Grieger said. "So you are also for the safety of someone else." Dragen was shocked he got it mostly right and said to Grieger. "So you are one of Goodwin's pons so he can see who is a Signer or not." Grieger nodded and said.

"Yes but I'm doing it so I can help my village which has been destroyed… I know Goodwin cause the fire that consumes my village, leaving no survivors." Dragen could see the rage in Griegers eyes and said. "Grieger I feel your pain but doing something reckless won't help you it make it worse." Grieger walks past him not caring what Dragen said.

"I see you on the track, better not go easy on me." And continue to walk off leaving Dragen alone. Meanwhile, Rio and Randsborg both got into potion so MC can introduce them to the audience.

"Welcome Back! Our next duel is about to begin! And now entering the arena, a knight in shining armor. It's the one, the only Gil De Randsborg. Then from the floor came sir Randsborg, he drew his sword and raise it into the sky and shouted to the audience. "Good People of New Domino! Thou shall knowest my blade and my deck from the attacks thee shall witness!" MC then said.

"While we wait for a Shakespearean Scholar to translate all of that, let's get ready for his opponent! Now entering the arena, his opponent, a duelist all the way from Heartland City the birthplace of that city unique summons, the XYZ Summon! Her name is Rio Kastle." Then from the risen floor came Rio and she was ready to duel. And so there duel began.

 **Rio LP8000 Randsborg LP8000**

Randsborg went first he drew a card from his shield duel disk. He starts off by summoning the monster Lv3 Masked Knight in attack mode a small knight that was robot-like appear on Randsborgs field.

Lv3 Masked Knight Lv3 EARTH Warrior ATK/1500

He then uses his monster power to inflict 400 damage to Rio, from its forehead came a white beam that hit Rio, it hurt her a bit but she was still standing. He then plays level up so he evolves his lv3 Masked Knight to Level5 Masked Knight. A slightly bigger of the same monster appears on the field.

 **Lv5 Masked Knight Lv5 EARTH Warrior ATK/2300**

He then uses his lv5 monsters ability to inflict a thousand more damage to Rio. Again it blasts a white beam at Rio this was hurt a bit more and even push her back slightly. He then ends his turn with a single face down, now it was Rio's turn.

 **Randsborg Hand x 2 Rio LP 6600**

Rio drew a card from her deck, she first summons Blizzard Falcon in attack mode. Crystal-like appear the skies above Rio. And it looks ready for battle.

 **Blizzard Falcon Lv4 WATER Winged Beat ATK/1500**

She then plays the spell called Blizzard Jet to increase her monsters attack by 1500 points. Then Blizzard falcon's effect activates inflicting 1500 damage to Randsborg. She then ends her turn so Blizzard Falcon's attack returns to its original attack. And now it was back to Randsborg.

Randsborg LP6500 RIO hand x4

Randsborg drew a card from his deck. He then levels up his masked Knight to level 7, and so an even bigger Knight appears. And it Ransborg use its power once more to inflict 1500 to Rio, and again was blasted with white energy. But she special summon Guard penguin to negate the effect damage and summon it to the field in attack mode.

 **Lv7 Masked Knight lv7 EARTH Warrior ATK/2900**

 **Guard Penguin Lv4 WATER Winged Beast ATK/0**

Randsborg told his Lv7 Masked Knight to attack Guard Penguin, Rio could not block the attack, the knight grabbed the sword on its back and slam it down on her penguin. This cause a shockwave that launches Rio back slightly.

 **Rio LP3700 Randsborg Hand X2**

Rio got up and drew a card from her deck. She then summons another Blizzard falcon to the field and then plays the spell ice shard piercing, with this she can destroy Randsborg face down and he takes 800 points for each face-up water attribute monster on the field, so he was losing 1600 life points.

 **Randsborg LP4900**

She then overlays the two monsters to XYZ Summon Ice Beast Zerofyne in attack mode. She then plays the Rank up magic cared called Rank up Magic Aquatic Force. She uses it to rank up Ice beast Zerofyne to Rank 5 water attribute monster, Ice Princess Zereort in attack mode. A large crystal humanoid creature with crystal wings and wild a crystal staff.

 **Ice Princess Zereort Rank 5 WATER Winged Beast ATK/2500 OU3**

With this the bonus effect of Aquatic force, which destroys Randsborg face down. She then plays blizzard Jet and ego boost to increase her monsters attack by 2500 points, then she uses her Ice Princess Zereort's effect, by detaching material to reduce the attack of Masked Knight to zero attacks.

 **Ice Princess Zereort ATK/5000 OU2**

 **Lv7 Masked Knight ATK/0**

She then tells Ice Princess Zereort to attack Masked Knight. Ice Princess Charge at Masked Knight glowing cyan color energy. She went through the knight with ease and cause it to explode. And the duel was over.

 **Randsborg LP 0 Rio WINNER!**

She walks to Randsborg and help him up and said they had a good duel and he agrees, and so the next match was Dragen versus Geiger. Iris was excited, she can't wait to see Dragen duel. Meanwhile, Dragen was getting ready for his turbo duel, he was getting runner ready. Yusei decides to drop by to check on him.

"Dragen be careful, Grieger doesn't look like someone to mess with." Dragen nodded and said. "Don't worry about me, I more than capable to take care of myself." Yusei nodded and Dragen got his turbo deck and runner ready and head out to the race track. Dragen blasted out of the garage of the stadium and into the race track. And MC said to the crowds of the Kaiba Dome.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let's hear it for Dragen!" the crowd gave the same distaste as they did with Yusei. But Dragen ignores it. Then he heard the roar of an engine, it was massive and powerful one from the roar he is hearing. And then from another entrance into the race track Grieger. MC said to the crowd once again.

"Will you look at that!" it's the most incredible duel runner I have ever seen! Ladies and Gentlemen give it to Grieger and his Beast!" Rio and Yusei who were watching from the waiting room where shock by the size of the runner. Yusei was worried that Dragen might be out of his league, Rio was as well. Iris who was with Jack asked.

"Is that the biggest Runner you ever seen?" Jack looked at her and said. "Yeah it up there, but you know what they saw, the bigger they are hard-" he stops when he saw Iris trying to contain a laugh and realize what so funny and stop what he was saying. Both Dragen got into potion ready for their turbo duel. Grieger taught Dragen by saying.

"You call that thing a runner, Dragen? Did it come with training wheels for you?" Dragen shouts back and said. "Well, you clearly compensating for something." Grieger almost shouted back but he kept his cool. Both got the runner ready for the turbo duel. Once light said go both turbo duelists blasted forward and head down the track.

 **Dragen LP8000 SC1 Grieger LP8000 SC1**

Grieger went first. He saw the card he drew and knew he got a good hand and will lead to the end of Dragen. He starts his turn by summoning Spell Reactor RE in attack mode. A robot lizard like machine with arms and bombs on its underside.

 **Spell Lv3 DARK Machine ATK/1200**

He then places three facedown and ends his turn. Now it was Dragen turn but he could barely hear himself with the roaring engine of Grieger runner, but he power on through the noise.

 **Grieger Hand x2 SC2 Dragen hand x6 SC2**

Dragen first plays the speed spell Count up, he discards 2 cards to gain 6 more speed counters, now to eight-speed counters. He then summons Odd-Eyes Voodoo Caster in attack mode. The same Voodoo girl that he uses against Jack.

 **Dragen SC8**

 **Odd-Eyes Voodoo Caster Lv4 DARK Spellcaster ATK/1700**

Grieger played a trap cared called Hidden Soldiers since Dragen summons a monster, Grieger can summon Trap Reactor .Y FI in attack mode. It was a submarine style robot and it was ready for war.

 **Trap Reactor .Y FI Lv4 DARK Machine ATK/800**

Dragen had a feeling he was building up to something but what? His best guess since has two out of the three reactors in order to summon flying fortress sky fire, he guesses that is Grieger main game-winner. Dragen orders his Spellcaster to attack Trap Reactor since it was the weakest and the one. Voodoo Caster pull out a voodoo doll and then use her knife to pierce the doll, this cause Trap Reactor to explode.

 **Grieger LP7100**

But once the dust clear Trap Reactor was still there. Dragen wonders what did Grieger play, and he got an answer to his question.

"I played fake explosion, though I take damage by Reactor is safe and I can summon my last reactor, Summon in attack mode." Grieger said to Dragen. The last Reactor was a plane with two spinning fans on its wings, it was more humanoid than the others but still machine-like.

 **Summon Lv5 DARK Machine ATK/2000**

Dragen knew what was coming before Grieger even play his last face down. It was Delta Reactor, which by sending all his reactors to the grave to summon the mighty Flying Fortress Sky Fire.

 **Flying Fortress Sky Fire Lv8 WIND Machine ATK/3000**

Dragen had nothing more he can do so he ended his turn, now it was Grieger's turn. Grieger drew a card from his deck and Dragen knew this war has only just begun.

 **Dragen Hand x2 SC9 Grieger SC3**

Grieger draws a card from his deck and then order his flying Fortress Sky fire to attack Voodoo Caster. The flying airship blast the Voodoo witch into swiss chess, due to her effect, Dragen gain a speed spell called Rapid Shotwing which he sends to the grave for count up and the other was Odd-Eyes Dark Blade. Grieger places a face down and ends his turn.

 **Grieger Hand x0 SC4 Dragen LP6700 SC10**

Dragen draws a card from his deck. He first plays a face-down which he knew would be destroyed by Flying Fortress Sky fire's effect and get hit with some damage, but since it was Card insurance, Dragen can draw 3 more cards from his deck.

 **Dragen LP5900 Hand x7**

He then summons Odd-Eyes Dark Blade in attack mode, after his dual sword wielding black knight with dual color eyes appear on the field, he can now summon another monster to the field. Odd-Eyes Fire Dragon in attack mode. A fire version of Odd-Eyes Dragon on the field.

 **Odd-Eyes Dark Blade Lv4 DARK Warrior ATK/1800**

 **Odd-Eyes Fire Dragon Lv4 FIRE Dragon ATK/1600**

Dragen first uses his Fire Dragons effect and inflict 800 damage to Grieger. He then overlays the two level 4 monster he controls, and XYZ Summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. His XYZ Dragon appeared on the field. Iris was surprised since she has never seen this dragon before, and Jack was with her.

 **Grieger LP6300**

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon R4 DARK Dragon ATK/2500 OU2**

"That is one of the most fearsome Dragon I have seen, and it looks like it was born for destruction," MC said to the crowd. Iris who was watching with then orders his monster to use both his overlay units to take half of the attack of Flying Fortress Sky Fire. Dark Rebellion blast from its wings purple volts of electricity at the airship robot. And cut its power in half and give it to Dark Rebellion.

 **Flying Fortress Sky Fire ATK/1500**

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon ATK/4000 OU0**

Dragen then plays the speed spell called Rapid Shotwing to boost his Dragons power by 2000 more points. With it, his Dragon was stronger the before.

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon ATK/6000**

"Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon! Attack Flying Fortress Sky Fire with Mauling Mandible Charge!" his Dragon charge with chin blade extended, it pierces the airship robot and causes it to explode and hitting Grieger with the full force of the explosion.

 **Grieger LP1800**

Grieger got his giant runner steady. And said. "You are strong Dragen… but I won't lose. I play the trap Chariot Pile." From its wheels came large impalement spikes. Dragen was not liking this. He ends his turn and so it Grieger's turn.

 **Dragen Hand x4 SC11 Grieger SC5**

Grieger drew a card from his deck, he then uses the power of his Chariot Pile trap card. He can inflict 800 damage to the opponent but if Dragen tribute a monster it is negated. Dragen didn't tribute since he needed his Dark Rebellion, and also he got a lot of Life points to spare.

 **Dragen LP 5100**

Then Grieger ends his turn. Dragen drew a card from his deck. He wonders why he didn't summon a monster or set a face down? He decides he needs to attack and go all in, worse case is he loses his dragon.

 **Dragen SC12 Grieger SC6**

"Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon attack Grieger directly!" Dark rebellion charges his beam attack but Grieger plays the other effect of Chariot Pile to negate and destroy Dark Rebellion, all for the cost of 800 life points.

 **Grieger LP1000**

Dragen decides he needs a monster to protect him so he grabbed a card and said. "Since I control no monster, I can normal summon Odd-Eyes Curse of Pendulum DragonFire in attack mode." A Dragon that looks like a red cursed of Dragon that was also hot to the touch. Its eyes were blue and green.

 **Odd-Eyes Curse of Pendulum DragonFire Lv5 DARK Dragon ATK/2000**

Dragen ends his turn with two face downs. And end his turn, now it was Grieger's turn. And the big man drew a card from his deck. He then summons Black Salvo in attack mode. A giant old bomb with its line on fire and having a face painted on it.

 **Dragen Hand x2 Grieger SC7**

 **Black Salvo lv3 DARK Machine ATK/100**

And he uses Black Salvo effect in order to summon another monster to the field. He summons his Trap reactor to the field. Then he tunes his level 4 Trap Reactor with Black Salvo in order to synchro summon Level 7 Dark Strike Fighter. An orange fighter jet robot appears on Grieger field and it looks ready to blow Pendulum DragonFire out of the skies.

 **Dark Strike Fighter Lv7 DARK machine Synchro ATK/2600**

Grieger then plays the speed spell Shift down, he spends six-speed counters to draw 2 more cards. He then orders his monster to attack Pendulum DragonFire. Before that, he played the speed spell engine change. If there are more than a 5 different of speed counter they switch speed counters.

 **Dragen SC1 Grieger SC12**

He then plays the speed spell Accelerator Draw to draw 2 more cards. He then plays a third Speed spell, it was Power baton. He uses it to give his Dark Strike Fighter of a monster he sends to the Graveyard. It was Flying Fortress Sky Fire so his Dark Strike Fighter gains 3000 more attack points.

 **Dark Strike Fighter ATK/5600**

He then orders his monster to attack Pendulum DragonFire, the monster blew DragonFire into dust. And the blasts hurt Dragen and his life points were at an all-time low. But then Grieger use Chariot Pile to deal 800 more damage to Dragen. Grieger ends his turn with a single face down.

 **Dragen LP700 SC2 Grieger Hand x0**

Dragen places his figure on the card on the top of his deck but he was hesitating, he need a card that will help him through, but what will it be. He drew the card and saw it was… Odd-Eyes Tuning Magician, he was hoping to draw something more useful and he thinks he lost this duel then he looks at the level 1 tuner, then his hand and his face downs. Then remember a new monster got recently and a light bulb went on.

"Alright Grieger prepares for my come back, First I summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Fang in attack mode. Next, I summon Odd-Eyes Tagalong Dragon, which I can summon if I summon another monster to the field." The first monster was a white wolf with dual color eyes, one was yellow and blue. The tag-along dragon was a small wing arm dragon with legs and tail and a hornless head. It also had dual color eyes, one was blue and the other was purple.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Fang Lv3 EARTH Beast ATK/1200**

 **Odd-Eyes Tagalong Dragon Lv3 DARK Dragon ATK/1000**

Grieger then said. "What you going for a level 3 XYZ Summon, It won't be enough to defeat me!" Dragen smirk and held Odd-Eyes Tuning Magician. "Since I control two or more Odd-Eyes monsters, I can special summon Odd-Eyes Tuning Magician." Then a girl wearing green and white clothes that were fitting of a magician, she had pink hair and a pink eye and a cyan eye. She had a staff with a gold metal U piece at the top with a metal shield at the middle of it.

 **Odd-Eyes Tuning Magician Lv1 DARK Spellcaster ATK/0**

Then it waves its hand in front of its staff and a soundwave blast from the gold piece of it. Grieger felt himself get healed and Dragen got hurt since his Spellcaster was summoned Grieger gain 400 while Dragen loses 400. MC said to the audience. "Dragen now has 3 monsters, but Dragen is on the edge of being out of the Fortune Cup!"

 **Dragen LP300 Grieger LP1400**

Dragen recovers from his damage, he then tunes his two level 3 monsters with level 1 Odd-Eyes Tuning Magician, to Synchro summon the level 7 Synchro Herald of Supreme Dragon King! "Come Forth Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Dragen shouted out as he summons his new dragon monster, it had no legs and had glass like wings. Grieger was surprised along with everyone else.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Lv7 WIND Dragon Synchro ATK/2500**

"In all my many years of being the Master of Ceremonies, I never have seen a dragon so majestic and ferocious at the same time." Then a transparent Tuning Magician and she did the same thing when she was summoned but this time she damages Grieger and healed Dragen by half of Clear Wing Synchro Dragons attack.

 **Dragen LP1550 Grieger LP150**

Dragen then plays the trap card force sprung to activate Grieger's face down. It was Ultimate Flare which allows Grieger to summon an Ultimate Flare Token to his field. It was a bomb with spikes and an eye on it.

 **Ultimate Flare LV10 DARK Machine Token ATK/0**

Then Dragen plays his last face down which was another trap but this time it was called provoke, which force Dark Strike Fighter to activate his effect. Grieger asked.

"But that will take the rest of your life thanks to Ultimate Flare Token?" Dragen smiled and said. "I play Clear Wing Synchro Dragons effect, since you activate the effect of Dark Strike Fighter, I can negate and destroy it since its level is higher than 5, Dichroic Mirror!" from its clear wings and blast sparkles at Dark Strike Fighter and destroy it. Dragen then said.

"I forgot to mention that Clear Wing gains the attack of the monster he destroys by its effect!" his Dragon roar as its power doubles and was ready for some action. Grieger figures out quickly he was done for.

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ATK/5100**

"Go Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Attack the Ultimate Flare Token and end this duel! Spinstorm Sky Strike!" Dragen shouted to his dragon. Clear Wing took into the skies high above the Kaiba dome. When it turns to dive down at the token a green hurricane energy formed around the dragon. Then it flew down and crash through the token, it was so fast if you blinked… you would miss it.

 **Grieger LP0000 Dragen WINNER!**

Grieger's runners break went off causing him to spin out of control it came to a stop and he fell off it. "That's it, people! After eight turns of white-knuckle action, this duel has roared to a close with a spectacular move by Dragen the Dragon! A true one eighty victory for the satellite. Take a victory lap, Dragen." Dragen drove to Grieger to see if he okay.

"Grieger are you okay?" Dragen asked him since he could tell Grieger was in some pain from the fall. MC try to get Dragen to do a victory lap but was interrupted when Grieger said and what he said could be heard from all across the stadium.

"I'm fine. But it's not over." Up where Goodwin, Lazar, Iris, and Jack were. Lazar asks what is going on since they speaker on Grieger was suppose to be turned off. Then Grieger continues to speak to the crowd to everyone present.

"I was hoping to do this differently. But if it needs to be like this, so be it." Dragen wonder what is he talking about. Grieger continued on. "I told you about my village, Dragen… I told you about the fire that destroyed my village… and I later learn the truth behind the disaster. Goodwin was not going to help rebuild my village like we agreed on since he was the one that causes the devastation!" on the sphere screen show the image of the village.

Grieger explains how he hacked into Goodwin computer and learn the truth. Goodwin was not worried since no one was going to believe him. Then Grieger shouted that Goodwin must pay for his crimes, he got on his runner and crack to 11 Dragen knew he had to stop him, Dragen drove also to eleven. After getting fast enough Grieger uses the ramp on the outer rim of the track and use to launch at the tower in the middle of the dome.

Dragen also launches himself and collide with Grieger in the air to stop him from doing someone he will regret. While collide in air one of the spikes on the wheels of Grieger's runner broke off and launch towards Goodwin. So while Dragen and Grieger where having a crash landing Goodwin grabbed the spike launch at him. At first Lazar, Iris and even Jack thought he lost it then it stops spinning and Jack could see a prosthetic hand under his torn up glove. Grieger got out his runner and grab Dragen.

"WHY DID YOU STOP ME!" Dragen said back to him. "Grieger I'm sorry what Goodwin to your people and you. But vengeance is not the answer it only causes you more pain." The Supreme Dragon King who was listening in brush his vengeance is only going to bring more pain on you Dragen was trying to get across. Then Dragen said he and Yusei will figure it out. Grieger rage came to a boil and he shouted Goodwin name at the top of his lounges.


	11. Chapter 11 Dragon VS Cold

**Chapter 11 Dragons vs Cold**

Meanwhile far away in a castle-like home that was old but nice. There lives a man name Pegasus who was in the kitchen with the fortune cup on because he wonders if Jack Atlas will win again with that signer dragon card he made. He was having breakfast and also doing some practice sketching so he can keep his skill, but he was not ready to hear the name. "Dragen." He hasn't heard that name in years. Pegasus ran to the living room and see if he was the same Dragen he was thinking. And it was he was. Pegasus got up and got dress. He said to one of his butlers, "get the jet ready were flying to New Domino City." This surprises him, "Why sir? you haven't visited since the accident." Pegasus said to him, "It's time to see if he is using the cards I made for him. And to see who in control." The butler nodded and ran to get the jet ready while Pegasus waited thinking about the news.

Back in Domino City, Dragen parked his runner next to Yusei's in a garage they share. Everyone was there. Leo shouted, "THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" Dragen said, "Thanks?" he was worried about the boy energy. Luna said, "I'm just glad you're okay." Luna was worried when Dragen slams into Grieger's runner in midair. He said he was okay Rio walk up to him and he wonders what she is going to do. *SLAP* and she shouted, "THAT WAS STUPID YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Dragen rubbed his sore cheek and shouted back, "HEY WHAT I SHOULD LET GRIEGER KILL GOODWIN!?" Rio was not backing down nor was Dragen. Rio back down and smirked, "Now you are going down." Dragen smirk as well, "You can try." And fire surrounding both of their fierce and determination to win that it was causing everyone to sweat or they not sure what's going on. All went back. But Rio ran into Lazar and told her to follow him. Which she did, but she knew she was going to like this.

While Dragen bumped into someone, "Sorry I was not paying attention." Dragen said, and the stranger responds with, "Its fine I should have looked as well where I was going." The stranger had long spikey hair that flows down slightly pas below his neck and shoulders. He had piercing yellow eyes that look familiar. Dragen said, "Anyway I better get going have a nice day." As Dragen ran back to the waiting room, The stranger watches him run away and smiled evilly showing off his fang-like teeth, "Nice to see you again Dragon King." As he walked away.

Meanwhile, with Rio, she sat on a couch opposite to Goodwin and Lazar. Goodwin said, "Your Job is simple. Push Dragen, I want to see his true power. I'm sure a Barian can do that." Rio did not like this and said, "I will try." They nodded and Lazar said, "I hope so it would not be good for the information that you are a Barian." Rio nodded and left the room leaving Lazar and Goodwin alone. Lazar asked, "I are you sure she can match a being like the Supreme Dragon King?" Goodwin said, "No but she might be able to push Dragen for the King to come out and play." Lazar nodded but first Akiza vs Yusei was about to begin.

While the intense battle between Akiza and Yusei was ragging on, Dragen was going through his cards and see to change it up to add some synchro options and such. He noted that Rio was keeping her distance from him, but he probably guesses she did not want to keep it a fair fight for both. After Yusei defeated Akiza, it was Dragen's and Rio's match. Once both got on their side of the field, MC said to the audience, "After the shooting star faces off with the black rose was so intense can are next two duelists keep them at the edge of there seat!? Let's find out as we see the chilly duelist all the way from Heartland City Rio Kastle." The crowd cheer for her and some told her to show the Satellite his place. And MC said, "And her opponent the Dragon duelist himself Dragen." Dragen was not surprised by all the booing, but he heard his friend cheering for him. Both got the duelist activated, and they were ready to duel.

 **Dragen LP8000 Rio LP8000**

Rio drew a card, and her first move was to summon a Monster called Icy Peacock in attack mode. So a light blue Peacock appeared on the field. She uses its effect to discard a card to inflict 700 damage to Dragen. And since the card she sends was a monster called Chilly Crow, Dragen takes another 500 points of damage. Then she uses its effect to special summon it to the field. So a dark blue Crow appeared next to Icy Peacock.

 **Icy Peacock Lv4 WATER Winged Beast ATK/1300**

 **Chilly Crow Lv4 WATER Winged Beast ATK/1000**

 **Dragen LP6700**

Dragen knew what was coming. Next, she was going to XYZ Summon her Ice Beast monster. But no. She places two faces down and ends her turn. This shock everyone there. Even MC, "It seems Rio has a plan that's more complicated than originally thought." Dragen was still on guard. Now it was his turn, and he drew a card from his deck and into his hand. He examines his hand thinking of his next move. Rio did not seem worried she was sure her ace he won't be able to beat. Dragen first move is to use one of Odd-Eyes Prisma Dragon's effects. He fuses it along with Odd-Eyes Cyber Dragon to fusion summon Mech-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Then a giant robotic dragon appeared. It was red with blue and green lights and red-orange wings and claws.

 **Mech-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Lv8 DARK Dragon ATK/3000**

 **Dragen Hand X 4 Rio hand X 2**

Before Dragen could do anything, Rio played one of her face downs. It was Urgent XYZ to use her two monsters to XYZ summon. She XYZ Summoned her mighty beast called Number 103 Ragnazero in attack mode. This surprise everyone. She summon a humanoid monster wearing a white and red dress with icy shoulder pieces and spikey ice wings. She had gold pieces on her dress and had dark blue hair with gold pieces and two icy parts above her head. One had a red 103. She also wields two ice swords.

 **Number 103 Ragnazero R4 WATER Fairy ATK/2400**

Dragen wonder why would she summon it then she played her other face down. it was the quick spell called Rank up Magic Quick Chaos. Which allows her to rank up Ragnazero into her advance form, Ragnafinity. So in her place was a bigger and more powerful monster. It was dark purple with black pieces and red energy inside of her. She had two black metal wings and wielded a double sided scythe with one bigger than the other. Dragen knew this was bad. Mech-Eyes' effect activated, so its attack raised by 2100 points due to being made with Cyber Dragon.

 **Number C103 Ragnafinity R5 WATER Fairy ATK/2800**

 **Mech-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK/5100**

Rio smiled, and she shouted, "I activate Ragnafinity's ability. By removing an overlay unit, I can inflict damage equal to the difference between one of your monster original attack points!" Ragnafinity fired a red blast of energy which hit Dragen, and the damage was real! Rio snaps out of the trance she was in. When using the number cards, she goes back to being a Marine which made her more violent. Dragen got up, and he was fine, "You hit with everything you got. Now I'm going to hit you back even harder." He smiled his fiery spirit rage on. Dragen told Mech-Eyes to attack Ragnafinity. The Dragon uses its claws to slash at Ragnafinity causing an explosion. But when the dust was clear Ragnafinity was still standing. MC Shouted, "AMAZING the power of the number cards are not to mess with since they are not able to be destroyed by straight up fighting it!" Dragen looks at his hand wondering his next move and decide to throw a face down and end his turn.

 **Rio LP6700 Dragen LP 4600 Hand X 3**

Now it's was Rio's turn and she drew a card from her deck. She first plays glacier crash which allows her to destroy a card for every water type monster she controls so she aims to destroy Mech-Eyes. But Dragen knew this, so he plays a card from his hand. De-fusion to defuse Mech-Eyes into Prisma Dragon and Cyber Dragon. Prisma was a dragon-like most of Dragen's monsters, but it had crystal all over its body it had a red eye and a blue eye. And Cyber Dragon was like the classic Cyber Dragon, but its body was a dark red with tan underbelly and had a yellow eye and a red-orange eye. This negated her Glacier Crash Spell card and decided to destroy Cyber Dragon by ordering Ragnafinity to attack it. So the monster used her scythe to tear it apart. Dragen played his trap. Odd-Eyes will which allow him to add an Odd-Eyes monster from his Deck to his hand which was a level 3 monster called, Odd-Eyes Timegazer Magician. Rio ended her turn.

 **Rio Hand X2 Dragen Hand X3**

Dragen drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand. He looks over his hand and thinks of his next move. Meanwhile with the group of friends. Tenzin said, "WOW that's a number card!" Bolt asked, "You know that card?" Tenzin nodded, "Yes there only 107 of them in the world and only nine people have them all." This shock everyone. Luna said, "this is not looking good for Dragen." Leo also felt the same, "Don't put Dragen out yet." All turn to Yusei who was standing next to them. Bolt asked Yusei, "Do you think that Dragen can win?" Yusei was not sure, but he had fate in Dragen. Dragen finally set on his game plan. First, he summons Odd-Eyes Fire Dragon and uses its effect to inflict 6oo damage to Rio. Which the Ice Duelist did not care since her ace was on the field, Dragen overlay both his monster to XYZ summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. And his XYZ Herald of the Supreme Dragon King has appeared.

Dragen said, "I use Rebellion Dragon's ability, so I remove both its overlay to take half of your monster's attack and give it to my monster." Rebellion's wings open up and shoot purple lighting that hit Ragnafinity which drain its power and gave it to Rebellion Dragon. Rio activated Ragnafinity effect to inflicting damage to Dragen, but he took It. Rio wonders why he did that. Dragen uses a spell card call Pot of Odd-Eyes to send a monster call Odd-Eyes Nelson Dragon to draw two new cards. Rio wonders why he did that? She soon got her answer when she saw a dark green Wyvern dragon with a pink eye and cyan eye that got Ragnafinity into a full nelson. When Nelson is sent to the graveyard, it can be equipped to a monster to lower its attack by 800 attacks. Dragen told his monster to attack Ragnafinity. And the dragon stabbed Ragnafinity but did not destroy the number card.

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon R4 DARK Dragon ATK/3900**

 **Ragnafinity ATK/600**

 **Dragen LP3200 Rio LP3400**

Dragen ends his turn with a single face down. Rio knew this was bad she needs to get rid of Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. She drew a card from her deck. The card she drew was the card she needed, and her victory was coming. She first plays XYZ trade which allows her to overlay her Ragnafinity to summon a rank five monster from her extra deck. So she summons Number 94 Crystalzero. Another humanoid monster this one had a more prominent and broader dress and wielded a fencing sword or wound weapon. She then played a spell card called Froze over which negate all the points Dark Rebellion got due to its effect. Then she removes an overlay unit to cut the dragons attack in half.

 **Number 94 Crystalzero R5 WATER Warrior ATK/2200**

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon ATK/1250**

Rio orders her monster to attack Dragen's monster. It swings its sword to slice up Dark Rebellion into bits. But he did not take damage. Since he uses a trap card called Defense Draw, he negated damage the damage and drew a card. Rio sigh and said she end her by playing a spell card overlay replace so she can place it as an overlay unit to Crystalzero. Now it was Dragen turn and he needs and he drew, and the crowd was at the edge of the seat. They were waiting for him to see he has lost and some of them wonder if he can even win. But Dragen knew the answer. He first plays a spell called Odd-Eyes Accel so he can normal summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to the field. His red dragon appears to his side. Dragen play a spell card called overlay discard to force all material for XYZ monster is sent to the graveyard. Then Dragen plays his last card which is the spell card called back-up Rider to give his dragon 1500 more attack points.

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Lv7 DARK Dragon ATK/2500+1500=4000**

Dragen said, "Odd-Eyes Attack Crystalzero! Spiral Flame Strike!" Odd-Eyes leaps high into the air and blast a stream of fire at Crystalzero and inflict double damage to Rio and winning him the game.

 **Rio LP0000 Dragen WINNER!**

Dragen won. Dragen walk over to her and help her to her feet, and both left the field, and that was it for the day because tomorrow Dragen and Yusei will face off to see who will Face Jack Atlas. Later as Leo, Luna, Rio, and Dragen head back home carrying the tired children in their hands and put them to bed. Rio said to him while on the couch, "Dragen… I'm surprised you have beaten my number card." Dragen said, "I did not beat it; I just was able to cause enough damage for me to win." Rio guesses he was right. Dragen was getting up to look outside and was in thought. An Idea was running in Rio since her defeat at Dragen, but it started with Dragen helping her defeat Scorch, and Chill. But she decides to ask him another night and both went bed for tommorow is a big day.


	12. update on story

**Hey, my readers, I want to inform you all that this story along with some others I worked on are going to be rewritten so except all the chapters to be deleted as I go through them all over. there be some changes but this is so it flows better but the main story not changing too drastically. so I hope you all be patient since this is going take some time but I promise I won't make this habit.**


End file.
